Alvin and the Chipmunks II
by hallhomestead
Summary: Alvin and his brothers embark on a whole new kind of adventure; family. But will family be enough for Alvin when he discovers that there are more chipmunks like him? Read and find out! Is now complete!
1. November 14: 4:36 PM

**Alvin and the Chipmunks II**

_Intro to the Re-release/Chapter I; November 14: 4:36 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit._

**Intro: Here it is.**

**Here my story. A story that coined over 160 reviews (unheard of for that time) and nearly 10,000 hits (Before, of course, this re-release). A story that inspired countless authors to write their own stories. A story that is, if I, the author, do say myself, is freaking awesome.**

**A story I started writing nearly a year ago, and finished three months after that. It took up my life for that that period of time, and I'm not ashamed to admit I'm proud of it.**

**Now, I know that I have been gone for about six months, and that I as an author as well as this story have probably been forgotten in the frenzy of new authors and stories, but I intend to change that fact. **

**I mean, all you guys that showed up in this community after I had disappeared are probably wondering who the heck I am, and what in god's name I am talking about. For all you new guys, just go on and read the story. You'll catch on.**

**Again, for all you new readers, intrigued by this story and wondering what adventures it holds, welcome. For all you old readers, looking to refresh your memory to prepare yourselves for the sequel, welcome back.**

**Now, in this re-do of my personal favorite and most popular story, I have changed some things that I didn't like (the mountain of spelling mistakes, all the unnecessary and outdated Author's Notes, and some of the more confusing parts have been re-written) I added some new things (a couple new deleted scenes are thrown in here and there; be on the lookout for them) and I have left the bulk of it untouched.**

**You know, after re-reading the entire story over the course of a couple days, I have come to the conclusion that I was **_**way **_**too hard on myself in my self-critical Author Notes. This is a darn good story, and I now get why you guys enjoyed this story in the first place, and, upon finishing reading the Epilogue, I found myself wondering what happened next…**

**Then I realized I was the one that had written the story, and I had yet to begin sequel (Oh, stop laughing, I finished it at 1:00 in the morning and was very tired. Geesh). **

**So, before we begin, let me say that I AM going to write **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks III **_**and will be started after I finish writing a slur of CGI inspired one-shots and shorts. Those will be done in about a week, so expect the first chapter soon.**

**And now, get ready to enter (or re-enter, depending on the case) the world of Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin Seville…**

**A/N**: This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

The reason I wrote this, is because I noticed, when I first saw the A&tC page on there was only 67 stories (some of which are just random poems). Seeing as I'm a HUGE Chipmunks fan, and that the Chipmunk fan base was slowly but surely dying, I decided to write a fanfic.

Then the movie was announced. This rekindled the spirit of old and new Chipmunk fans, and thus, I waited to write this story.

Flash forward a few months. After going out opening day to see the movie (I thought it was pretty good, not a blockbuster in any way shape or form though) I went home and waited a few days to see what would happen to the Chipmunk community here at Obviously, it grew.

And grew and grew and grew. And now here I am, over a month later, _finally _writing my first chapter, of my first story. In this story, I try to connect the cartoon Chipmunks, with their new CGI counterparts. Well that's it. I know, I know, that A/N was really short, but we have to start the story. Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXELEVEN MONTHS AFTER THE MOVIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin grinned suavely to his adoring audience.

Before the red capped chipmunk, on the dining room table, sat a collection of GI Joe dolls, toy robots, stuffed dolls, and Beanie Babies, all of which, watched the Chipmunk with unseeing eyes. Alvin strode across his 'stage' (which, in actuality, was a dining chair that Alvin had stacked two orange crates on top of), smiled again, and began to speak with a serious, but flashy tone.

"Beautiful, beautiful Hollywood. She is a seductive mistress. Home of the famous HOLLYWOOD sign, hundreds of movie stars and directors, and of course, of the most famous and beautiful singer of all time…His records have sold millions around the globe. His adoring fans crowd the streets of every major city in the world. His name, on the lips of men and women alike throughout the land…"

Alvin paused dramatically and looked into the dull glass eyes of his completely still audience, "His name, ladies and gentlemen, is Alvin…Alvin Seville…

"He is called, by some, 'The Musical da Vinci'. By others, 'A Young Bruce Springsteen'. And still others, in more strange and fanciful lands, call him a 'God of the Almighty Sun'" Alvin paused to look at the assorted crowd of toys meanfully.

"Of course, some people think that Alvin's success is owned, in some part, to his two less talented brothers, but," Alvin winked playfully at audience, "_We_ all know that Alvin's raving success is owned solely to the astoundingly gifted Chipmunk himself.

"Now," Alvin continued, clearing his throat, let's move on to-"

"ALLLL-VVVIN!!"

Alvin winced as Simon's voice tore through the small dining room. The red-clad Chipmunk turned to the door and saw his brainy brother standing there with a tried expression on his face.

"Wow Simon," said Alvin with a smug look flitting on his face, "You do that nearly as good as Dave"

"Thank you Alvin," sighed the exhausted chipmunk "And you have a lovely red hat, but we have more important things to do than to stand around here and trade complements. Dave's going out on another date with Claire, and this is the big one."

The two chipmunks got down on all fours and began to scurry towards the living room, where the sounds of their youngest brother and their mid-aged caretaker, working on an astoundingly sharp-looking tuxedo, could be heard throughout their small Californian home.

"Whadda mean, 'the big one'?"

"Well, haven't you noticed that Dave comes saying things like 'Soon, we'll woman's touch in this house, and it'll look as good as new.' or 'When we'll have a lady around here, you better behave yourself, Alvin." Simon explained.

"Well, yeah. But I always thought he was thinking about getting another maid or something like that," Alvin told his twin brother, as they approached the living room.

"Alvin," sighed Simon amazed at how oblivious his brothers could be sometimes; Theodore had asked him the same question just this morning. "Have you failed to notice how much time Dave spends with Claire nowadays? How about the fact that he went to the jewelry store _last night_ and bought a ring and then, to top it off, said to us 'Do you think Claire will like this?' Honestly Alvin, the signs are right in front of you."

Alvin's face first showed deep confusion, than dawning comprehension, then, to Simon's surprise, anger. "What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Simon in much less condescending voice than before. Alvin stopped dashing to living room, although it was only a few feet away, and glared at his brother. Simon skidded to a halt next to Alvin.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! Dave all of a sudden decides to go behind all of our backs and get _married_! And you!" exclaimed Alvin. "You knew all along, and you didn't bother to tell us huh?"

"Alvin," Said Simon calmly, though he was a bit shocked and angered by his emotional brother's outburst. Who was he to tell Dave he couldn't get married! "I thought you and Theodore knew. I thought that it was obvious what Dave was-"

"Obvious, huh? Well it _obviously_ wasn't obvious Mr. Smarty-Pants, seeing as me and Theodore didn't figure it out until you found it convenient enough to tell us!"

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy now? Well I'll tell you something! I-"

Dave walked into the hallway after hearing some loud shouts coming from this direction. He had a half finished tux on and was wearing a very concerned look on his face when he entered to find his two older boys, red faced, and yelling in each other's faces.

"Hey, Hey, Hey guys! What is going on here?" Dave exclaimed, looking from Alvin to Simon. They stopped arguing immediately. Simon face, drained of its anger, began to look extremely guilty, mostly because of the terrified look on Theodore's face, which was peeking out in-between Dave's legs

"Now look what you've done," whispered Alvin to Simon. Simon glared at his brother, and then fumbled to find a good answer to Dave's question.

"Um…well. We were…uh…you see…" Simon stammered, looking up at Dave's angry face. He had seen Dave angry before, but never at him. It was always Alvin that was getting yelled at for, doing some hair brained scheme to get something he wanted, or for wrecking the house, or for-well the list goes on and on. But never, in all the ten months that Simon and his brother's lived with Dave, had Simon been the one getting yelled at, or punished or any of the other things that Dave does to Alvin in a vain attempt to tame his surrogate chipmunk son's wild ways.

Simon now sensed disappointment coming from Dave as well as the anger he detected earlier. Simon hung his head shamefacedly.

Alvin, other the other hand, was a veteran to Dave's punishments, and thus wasn't as effected by Dave's anger as the newbie Simon. Alvin looked Dave square in the eyes and put his paws on his hips.

"And when were you going to tell us about you getting married, Lovebird?" asked Alvin, challenging Dave to answer.

Dave blinked.

While he had suspected that Simon had realized his intentions to propose to Claire tonight, Alvin and Theodore, seemed blissfully unaware of the fact that their lives were about to undergo a major change. Simon must have told Alvin what was going to happen, and Alvin, of course had had an emotional breakdown over the news. Understanding filled Dave's eyes.

"Ok guys," said Dave with a sigh, "I guess I owe you an explanation. I know that this is going to be shock to you Theodore, but, I'm going to ask Claire to marry me tonight,"

"It's ok Dave," Theodore, still underneath his father's legs, said to Dave. The smallest Chipmunk's face drained of all its previous fear from his two brother's fighting in light of the prospect of having a new mother, "Simon told me this morning,"

Dave grinned at Simon after Theodore's comment, to assure him he wasn't mad at him anymore.

Dave sighed as he noticed that Alvin was giving him a look that would kill any normal man, but Dave was used to it, because of all the times that he had grounded the headstrong chipmunk. "All right, that's go into the living room fellas, I explain everything there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Chipmunks settled down in the cozy armchair that had served as their bed for two months before Dave had bought them specially made beds, Dave plopped himself down upon his fluffy couch and began to weave a tale of the carefully laid out plans he had for tonight; the best night of his and, hopefully, Claire's life.

The Chipmunks listened with wide eyes as he got to the best part of all; the proposal. "And then, as she smells those roses I gave her, I get down on one knee, bring out the box with the ring in it, and say 'Claire, you complete me." Alvin grinned at this part of the story; this was the phrase he told Dave to say to Claire during one of the couple's dates,

"Will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?' And when… I mean if, she says yes, I'll scoop her up, and yell to the restaurant 'We've getting married!' And well, that's it."

Even Alvin forgot his anger about Dave not telling him about his decision to marry Claire without his permission, in the face of Dave's happiness and love. There was a moment of silence as Dave looked off into distance with a blissful look on his face.

"That's amazing Dave! I can't wait to see the look on Claire's face when you bring out the ring!" exclaimed Simon.

"I think the best part will be when the violinist comes out of the bushes and begins to play to us!" burst out Theodore.

"No, no, no. You guys have got it all wrong. By _far_ the best part will be when Dave shows her that she's being driven to the restaurant in a horse drawn carriage!" said Alvin, shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad you guys are excited," said Dave, knowing his sons were in for a major disappointment, "And I'll be sure to tell you about all those things when I get back." Dave told them. It was almost comical how fast the smiles dropped off their faces as the brothers realized what Dave said.

Alvin was the first to collect himself enough to make a coherent statement, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean you're not going to let us come with you, to what could be the turning point in our life's? This is ridiculous!"

"Well," explained Dave, "seeing as how my first date with Claire went, when you guys were around, I thought it might be a good idea to keep the three chipmunks most responsible for that date's disaster, as far away from me and Claire today as possible." The looks of utter disappointment remained on his three 'sons' faces, so he decided to elaborate. "Besides, you guys would find all the adult mushy-gooey kissy-kissy stuff boring, so I hired a babysitter for you guys!" Theodore still looked crushed at the prospect of being denied good food at the fancy restaurant

"B-but Dave, I've worked for nearly an hour on your suit, a-and I thought t-that we would able t-to…t-to-you know, c-come "Stammered Theodore patting his rumbling belly.

"What Theo's trying to say is that if we are going to have a life changing decision to make, we should make it as a family, together at the restaurant." explained Simon. Theodore's brow furrowed as began to speak again.

"W-well actually Simon I just wanted to go to the restaurant to ea-"Alvin realizing what his food-obsessed brother was about to say, promptly interrupted Theodore.

"Simon and Theodore are right. I mean Claire is really nice and she, if anyone, would be the one who I'd want as my mom, but you can't just wake up one morning and decide to go out and marry your mate without consulting your 'munks! I mean, like Simon said, we've a…a family! And families make decisions together, right?" Alvin looked at his brothers for support, they both nodded at him. Alvin took a deep breath and readied himself for another speech, when Dave held up his hand. Dave would have interrupted earlier, but when Alvin called them his family, it caught him off guard. The last time he did that, was when Dave was reunited with the Chipmunks after Ian Hawke had kidnapped them. This showed him how big of a decision he was making.

"I know this is a big decision for all of us, but I hardly woke up today and decided to get married. I have been thinking about this for months now, and, while I was wrong not to tell you earlier, it is _my _marriage. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but I love Claire, and I will marry her." While the fight seemed to flow out of Simon and Theodore at this last statement, Alvin seemed to still want to argue his rights as a chipmunk.

"But, Dave-"Alvin stammered, looking for a new point to debate.

"No 'But, Dave's Alvin. I'm sorry that you don't like my decision, but it is the way it is going to be. Alvin sighed, and sat back into his armchair.

"It's not that I don't think that Claire will be a bad mom, it's just that I wish you would have told us earlier. It's kind of a shock, ya know?"

Dave smiled at Alvin. Sometimes Alvin could act like a two year-old, and other times he acted twice his age. It was just one of the many things that Dave loved about having "kids". How much they proved what you thought was right, wrong. "I know, that's why I held of telling you guys for so long, again I'm really sorry."

"Dave, you've got nothing to be sorry about," piped up Simon "No matter what you do, we'll be behind you."

"Yeah, I guess we're just being selfish, right Alvin?" asked Theodore pointedly to his twin brother.

"Yeah, right…" responded glumly Alvin, who was still located in the very back of the couch, nearly hidden by the blanket sitting next to him.

"Well fellas, how does this sound," Dave asked trying to break the dark mood, "I cook you guys something to eat while I'm gone, if you finish fixing up my tux. Sound good?"

Even Alvin was excited at this news, Dave's cooking was the best, but he couldn't usually make anything for them because of either work or a date with Claire. Him offering to make a meal was a rare treat.

"That sounds great Dave!" The three chipmunks exclaimed together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok guys, I left the chicken and mashed potatoes on the counter, and some dessert in the fridge…thanks Simon" said Dave as Simon did the top button on his tuxedo.

"No problemo," said the chipmunk as he went off to find Dave's cuff links.

"You too Alvin," he said to his red-capped son, who was tying Dave's shoelaces for him.

"No biggie Dave, you need to look sharp tonight, and without me to help, Claire would take one look at you and run back to her house in a split second. Seriously Dave, your fashion sense has gone south since you and Claire have hit it off."

"Thanks for the moral support Alvin," Dave glanced at his green eyed son sitting in the corner of the room working feverishly on something. "What are you doing Theodore; you've been working on that for ten minutes now."

"It's a surprise for you Dave!" responded Theodore, "I'll be done in a few minutes,"

"Um…ok. Oh thanks Simon, nearly forgot about those," as Simon handed him his cuff links.

"Done," exclaimed Alvin, which caused Simon to fall from his perch on top of the living room table with a shout to the carpeted floor.

"Oh, sorry Simon" Alvin said trying to keep a straight face, as the red-faced chipmunk emerged from a velvet fabric lying on the floor. "Hmm…that reminds me" Alvin murmured as he ran on all fours over to where his embarrassed brother lay. The chipmunk picked up the fabric lay and, after some tying, turned it from a shapeless rope, into a bow tie. "I was using as a cushion this morning to see if I could bungee jump with a shoelace from the table," Alvin explained to his confused brother. He rubbed a lump on his head, "It didn't work all that well, but I'm glad the cushion worked for you, Simon,"

"You and me both, oh brother of mine," muttered Simon, as he shook his head at his accident-prone brother's foolishness

Alvin scurried up the table leg and handed the bow tie to Dave. "I found this on the floor, Dave,"

"Thanks Alvin, I was wondering what had happened to this" said Dave as Theodore threw down the pencil he was using to make his surprise with.

"Here you go Dave, I finished it," Theodore said as he approached Dave with a familiar card in his hands.

"Hey," said Dave "that's the card you gave me last year for Christmas, Theodore," as he accepted the piece of folded paper.

"Yep, with some additions," explained the chubby chipmunk. His two brothers looked curiously at the card in Dave's hands. Dave started to open it, but stopped when his son said: "Hold your horses, Dave. Open it with Claire after you prepost, ok?"

"Its 'propose' Theodore," whispered Simon into his brother's ear.

"Ohhhhhhh," said the innocent chipmunk.

"Well I guess I can wait, but what's in it Theo?"Dave asked

"You'll see," said Theodore with a grin on his face, as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the babysitter fellas, I'll be right back." The three chipmunks scurried after Dave, into the hallway, and watched Dave open the door. "Hello Miss. Miller," said Dave as a voluminous older woman marched into their house and give Dave a smile.

"Hello Roger! I see you're all dressed up. Big date tonight?" asked the gray haired woman.

"Yes actually, and my name is David, not Roger," responded a doubtful Dave.

"Oh, I'll be sure to remember that, Doug!" Miss. Miller gave Dave another big smile and then turned her attention to the worried looking chipmunks standing in the doorway.

"_This_ is our babysitter? What were the Loony-Bin offering discounts on babysitting tonight?" whispered Alvin to Simon.

Simon nudged Alvin and forced a smile as he stared at the intimatingly absent-minded woman bearing down on them.

"You must be the little cuties I heard so much about!" exclaimed Miss. Miller "You must be Alfred," pointing at Simon, "You must be Seymour," pointing at Theodore, "And you must be Tony!" pinching Alvin's cheek

"And _you _must be, kidding me," Muttered Alvin.

"I love the little band you guys have! You're name is _The Squirrel, right_?"

"It's gonna be a loooooong night" sighed Simon.

**A/N: **Well that's the first chapter; hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review, I wrote this story for you guys, the last of the Chipmunk fans, I would love input. Thanks guys!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	2. November 14: 6:47 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter II; November 14: 6:47 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon sighed as he observed the chaos before him.

His two younger brothers had decided to grab two spoons and launch eggs at each other from across the room. For the past forty-five minutes, Alvin had revolted against Miss. Miller's rule, taken control of the house, and ushered in a time of utter chaos and destruction.

Being the most mature of the trio, Simon had attempted to side with Miss. Miller to keep control of the small abode, under sane beings (if Miss. Miller could indeed be called sane), but no one, least of all, his nerdy brother and batty babysitter, could stand in the way of the destructive force known as Alvin Seville…

For the first two minutes, it seemed as if Alvin could be contained, as he was content to play a quiet game of chess with Theodore as Simon watched TV, and Miss. Miller set up the dinner table.

But of course, as soon as the first three moves of the game were played out, Alvin got bored, and challenged his naïve brother to a duel to the death with the bishop pieces. Theodore agreed, after some persuasion, and the two began bashing the plastic pieces together. Simon, while six months ago would have jumped out from the couch and joined the ruthless battle, had learned the definition of the word 'maturity' in the months he had spent with Dave, and had grown more calm and mellow, so he simply kept watching the end of the 6 o'clock news, while shaking his furry head at fact he was related to Alvin in any way shape or form.

After Alvin defeated Theodore with a daring feint to the left and an astounding barrage of attacks, Theodore faked a slow and painful death on the chess board, and Alvin, deciding that the flimsy cardboard chess board was actually a charred battle ground, thrust his "sword" into the "ground".

Needless to say, not only did the chess board crack, but so did the priceless Persian table underneath it.

"Uh-oh," squeaked Theodore, as he rushed over to inspect the damage his brother had done. Alvin looked petrified.

"You've really done it _now_ Alvin," said Simon peeking over couch at the sizeable crack in the knotted wood of the table, "Even if Miss. Miller doesn't see this, Dave will eat you alive for ruining his coffee table." Simon flipped back around to watch the blond woman on the television finish up her report.

_So _he thought to himself, _now Alvin really HAS done something to get him grounded for a month_. While Dave was strict about not letting his sons get away with anything, he always was soft on punishments. The longest Alvin had ever been grounded was for a school week, but then again, Alvin had never broken one of Dave's prized heirlooms. _Ha ha ha! He _is_ going to get it when Dave got home!_

"What's all the racket in there?" inquired a voice from the dining room. Alvin glanced around nervously as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. Simon grinned as he prepared to tell Miss. Miller what really happened, Alvin burst out:

"O-oh nothing Miss. Miller, Simon…uh… just dropped the remote on the floor!" he grinned at Simon.

"Hey!" exclaimed Simon, appalled that Alvin would blame the noise on him. Alvin quickly attempted to cover up the crack with a magazine, with a desperate look on his face. "Actually Miss. Miller, Alvin make a…whoa! What do ya think-?"Simon's voice halted, only to be replaced by his muffled shouting.

Alvin had leapt across the table and landed on Simon, and then proceeded to use his hands to stop Simon from telling the truth to Miss. Miller.

"Oh, that's ok Simon," said Miss. Miller, as she walked into the living room, "We all make mistakes. Just try not to-"She stopped talking as she entered the room. Theodore was sitting at the edge of the table with a mix of guilt and shock on his face, watching his two brothers wrestle on the couch.

From what she could see, Simon was trying desperately to point at something on the coffee table. "Wha-"she said as her eyes search the slab of wood. Then she spotted the large crack that she was certain wasn't there before, and a white chess piece sticking out of it.

"Oh, I see," said Miss. Miller as she stuck on her glasses, "That's a pretty big dent there Alvin," said Miss. Miller. Alvin slowly got off his brother and shuffled over to the coffee table. Simon gave him a dirty look, and began to clean himself off.

"I'm sorry Miss. Miller, I-I didn't know that would happen. I-I guess you're pretty mad, huh?" Alvin said, as fake tears gathered in his eyes. Miss. Miller leaned forward to inspect the dent close-up and Alvin took the opportunity to turn around and wink at Simon.

"Rrrrrrrrr…" Simon growled. Alvin was imploring one of his most effective techniques of getting out of trouble; crying. This method had gotten him out of being grounded by Dave plenty of times, and Simon could only pray it didn't work on Miss. Miller…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It did.

After five minutes of Alvin forcing crocodile tears to fall down his cheeks, Miss. Miller sighed and said "Well, boys will be boys," and thus gave a free reign to Alvin to take control of the house.

Simon groaned as Alvin scurried off into the kitchen, with Theodore at his side.

"What is wrong Simon? Got a bellyache?" inquired Miss. Miller.

"Miss. Miller," sighed Simon, wondering how best to express her mistake, "You have just created a monster,"

Now thirty long minutes, and three destroyed rooms later, Alvin was waging an egg catapult war with Theodore. "Ah-ha!" Screeched Theodore as he pulled back his spoon containing a grade A egg Dave had bought yesterday, "Take that, Alvin!" he yelled as he let go of the spoon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelped Simon as the egg flew over his head and landed in the fireplace.

"Sorry, Simon!" Theodore called at to his cowering brother. He reached into his carton to grab another egg, but came out empty handed.

"Oh no," the smallest chipmunk groaned, "I'm out of ammo!" he glanced over to where Alvin had decided to station his catapult, and noticed that an egg the size of his torso was flying directly toward him. Theodore gulped, and prepared himself for impact. The egg, when it hit his tiny body, launched Theodore across the table where he was making his assault, and coated his fur with a layer of yolk. The chipmunk dipped his paw into the gooey mess, and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmm…tasty!" he shouted to Alvin, who was on the floor laughing his head off.

Simon covered his eyes with his paw, and shook his head. He glanced though his fingers at Miss. Miller, who was lying on the couch, messaging her temples. Simon sighed again. _I only hope that Dave's doing better on his date than us…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave sighed as he listened to the driver of the cab banter on about some story involving a donkey, a horse, and a ballpoint pen. He closed his eyes, and told himself; _We're almost there. We're almost there._ When he calmed himself down, he opened his eyes and saw Claire smirking at him.

"So, a romantic horse-drawn carriage ride though the city, huh?" she said to the already uncomfortable Dave.

Dave frowned at her. He hated it when she teased him. "I already told you, the mayor is apparently going on a date with his wife tonight too and," he sighed before continuing, "He made the company give him the last available carriage. That last one happened to be OUR carriage." Dave looked out the window, and a moment of silence followed. Dave felt Claire touching his hand, and he looked up.

"Dave," said Claire softly, "I don't care if we had to go to the restaurant in a garbage truck, as long as I am here with you, I'm happy," Dave smiled at his soon-to-be fiancé.

She may tease me sometimes, but when he was feeling down, Claire always know exactly how to cheer him up. "Besides," continued Claire, "Going out to eat, isn't about the ride to the restaurant, it's about eating!" Dave chuckled at this and began to talk to his girlfriend about what he was planning this evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Five minutes later, Dave and Claire got out of the odd smelling cab, and Dave, now in an excellent mood, paid the cabbie a twenty dollar tip, and then started walking up to the restaurant.

As the cabbie drove away, he said to himself, "I guess my ballpoint pen joke really _does _make people tip higher. My cousin was right…"

"Well here it is," Dave said to Claire as they walked up to the front door, "Pretty fancy huh?" Claire grinned at him.

"This place looks great, Dave!" She looked at the fancy French restaurant that Dave had brought her to. It _was_ nice. There were stained glass windows, candles at every table, and a nice little outside area where couples could sit together and enjoy the gardens and statues in the lawn.

As they were walking up the steps, an outraged looking couple stormed out the doors past them, whispering angrily to each other, and throwing dirty looks behind them. Claire looked at them, wondering what the problem was, but quickly distracted herself with fantasies of the romantic evening with Dave.

"_That's _where we'll be eating," said Dave pointing at the little outside area, as they walked inside the front door.

"I'm so glad you brought me here Dave" Claire squealed as she sat down on one of the waiting benches. Dave grinned at here and said:

"Wait here; I'll get our seats." Dave walked though the rotating glass door into the main floor, and began to talk to the waiter who was sitting people at their tables.

Claire decided to study the layout of the restaurant as she waited. There were about one hundred tables on the main floor, each of which had a candle in the middle, and a lamp overhead. _Hmm… _said Claire to herself, _Why isn't there anyone in the restaurant tonight?_ She glanced around again and saw no-one sitting at _any_ of the tables. _That doesn't make any sense, it is a Friday night, and this place should be packed!_

Then Claire came to an astounding conclusion. _No way! He wouldn't, he…where would he get the money, I mean, why would he? I sure he wouldn't…would he? Dave is not the kind of guy who rent out the whole restaurant just for me. Right?_ Claire looked at Dave with a grin on her face, expecting to see him ushering her in, and telling her he had made sure that this very romantic evening would be private.

Instead, she saw him arguing profusely with the waiter at the front desk. She sighed realizing what had happened. Someone (not Dave) had booked the whole restaurant, and now Dave was trying desperately to hold onto his perfect evening. _Now I know what those two that walked by us were so mad._ She thought to herself, as she herself was beginning to have a dark mood. She sighed, picked up her pocketbook, and waited for Dave to give up trying to get them a seat.

Finally, after a few more minutes of arguing, Dave stormed though the glass door and an "I'm sorry" look to his girlfriend.

"Someone-"

"Booked the whole restaurant, I know. I guessed that much after I noticed the entire place was empty" said Claire glumly to Dave. Dave sighed, sat down next to Claire, and put his hands in his hair.

"I booked this place weeks ago, but the stupid mayor had to come here with his wife, and not only ruin our ride here, but our entire night as well," Dave sighed and looked up at Claire, who looked about as happy as he felt. "I'm sorry this was such a crappy night, Claire,"

Claire forced a smile, and said in as much of a cheerful voice as she could muster, "Cheer up, Dave! I didn't vote for our mayor, do you?" Dave grinned and shook his head, "Well than, who cares? Nothing we can do about it, so let's find somewhere else to eat, like…um…McBurger's is just across the street, isn't it?"

Dave, though far from excited about going to a greasy fast-food restaurant to propose to the love of his life, couldn't help but feel happy that he was here with Claire, whose optimism was very contagious. "Ok, Claire," said Dave to his future fiancé, whose smile was no longer forced, "To McBurger's it is!"

Claire gave Dave a roguish grin as she and Dave stood up, "Why don't we tell Mr. Mayor how we feel about him as we leave?" Dave gave her a grin to rival hers.

"Why yes, why don't we?" he asked as he ran back though the glass door, with Claire in tow, towards a booth where two very unsuspecting government officials ate their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave and Claire ran as fast as they could out of the restaurant, giggling loudly. After they ran to the McBurger's parking lot, they stopped to catch their breath, still laughing, and watched as two black-suited Secret Service men stomped out the door, stopped, and peered around the street, frowned, and went back inside.

Dave, who was hunched over, breathing heavily, glanced at Claire, who was leaning against the wall, panting and laughing at the same time. She was laughing so hard, that people on the sidewalk were starting to stare. Soon, after he caught his breath, Dave began laughing again, joining in with Claire. Soon the two of them fell to the ground they were laughing so hard. They weren't laughing so much at what they had just done to embarrass the Mayor (which consisted of pouring large amounts of food and drinks unto the poor couples' laps) but the fact that they were there together, with each other.

_You know,_ Dave said to himself, _tonight might not be such a bad night after all…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	3. November 14: 8:47 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter III; November 14: 8:47 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin squinted to better see the clock.

He put down the sponge he was using to scrape chicken off the wall and groaned; it was over 45 minutes past their bedtime, and Dave and Claire would be home in no time. He marveled over the fact that it is so much easier to destroy, than it is to clean the ruined mess you create.

For the past two hours, Alvin had been able to dictate the rules in the house, thus turn the small suburban home into his own little playground of destruction. But now, he was standing here with a mop, cleaning up his own handiwork. Alvin sighed as he remembered his fall from grace as "Temporary Despot of the Seville Residence" to "The Worried and Bored Chipmunk" he was now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the brutal egg fight, Alvin and Theodore dashed into their bedrooms and had an epic pillow fight, in which Alvin declared himself "King of Hollywood" after seemingly defeating Theodore in an acrobatic series of spin moves.

Theodore, gathering his wits, leaped up from floor, back unto the bed, where Alvin was declaring his utter supremacy over the "Art of the Pillow" to a smirking Simon (who was watching the two of them, trying to dissuade further havoc). Theodore took his discarded pillow from the base of his bed and silently tip-toed behind the oblivious Alvin, giving Simon the "Shush" sign.

Simon grinned wider and pretended to become engrossed in Alvin's speech about how to use the forearm to catch your opponent off guard, though this was just a rouse to distract the ego-centered brother from the impending attack. _This has been a great night_, thought Alvin to himself as he challenged Simon to come up onto the bed for a pillow fight match, _It might even make up for the fact that I'm not going to see the light of day for a couple of years after Dave finds out about the broken living room table, not to mention that I…I mean "we", broke off the head of one of Dave's favorite chess pieces._

Alvin finished his challenge to his twin brother by calling him a chicken and shaking his rear end at him. Simon just shook his head at his moronic brother, and turned a page in the book he was reading.

_Speaking of broken heads…_Alvin thought to himself, as he turned around to look for Theodore. He froze in his tracks as he saw his brother, mere inches from him, with his green pillow in hand and a determined look in his eyes. Alvin, who had thrown his pillow at Simon in an attempt to goad him into pillow fighting with him, could only stare with wide eyes as his grinning brother pummeled him with hit, after hit, after hit, finally, pushing the taller chipmunk off the edge of the miniature bed, landing at the feet of a hysterical Simon.

"Ah-ha!" cried the gleeful Theodore as he pumped his arms in the air, "It's a tie!"

"Whadda you mean it's a tie?" asked an irate Alvin, scrabbling up to his feet, "I knocked you off first, didn't I?" But Theodore simply kept whooping and hollering his victory.

"Actually Alvin," said a still chuckling Simon, who was currently wiping tears of laugher out of eyes, "The rules that you and Theo agreed upon were that '_Anyone_ knocked off the bed loses' which means you both lose, or in other words, a tie," Simon finished while a smile to Theodore, who rarely won any competition, especially against the ultra-competitive Alvin.

"B-b-but-"stammered the shocked Alvin. Simon couldn't be right! There had to be some kind of loophole for him to exploit, to get another chance at winning. Theodore? Beating him? Well tying with him to be exact, but that is nearly as bad. _I'll never live this down, _groaned Alvin to himself.

"No buts" lectured Simon; "Theodore tied you fair and square,"

Theodore stopped celebrating for a moment to observe his "defeated" brother, and perhaps try out gloating his victory, like Alvin had done so many times. But when Theodore saw the look of despair on Alvin's face, he felt horrible himself for putting his own flesh and blood in such a state.

The Chipmunk's good nature demanded he check to see if his brother was alright. The considerate chipmunk scurried down from the bed to apologize. When Alvin saw his brother rushing down to the floor where he was sitting, he instantly convinced himself that Theodore was coming down to gloat about his victory. _I'll teach him!_ thought Alvin silently, as he took off one of his red shoes.

"Alvin, are you ok?" asked Theodore as he slid down the side the bed, "What part hurts most Alv-" Theodore stopped as his brother cocked back the arm that held his red shoe, "Wait, what are you doin-Ahhhhhhh!" screeched Theodore as he dodged the red object whizzing towards his ear.

Fortunately for Theodore, the shoe skimmed his fur and only left him shaken. Unfortunately for Alvin, the shoe bounced off the bed post, and then hit a priceless jeweled lamp located on The Chipmunks nightstand; Dave had given The Chipmunks for their birthdays this year.

"Oh-no," moaned Alvin as the lamp swayed perilously close to falling of the nightstand, "Not again! Not twice in one night!" Even Simon forgot his anger toward his brother for being a jerk toward Theodore, as he was caught up in the drama that was Alvin's horrible luck.

"Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" the three chipmunks said in unison as the lamp swayed back and forth, back and forth, and finally over the edge of the nightstand, and towards the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Alvin, as he rushed forward in vain to catch the falling lamp. When the beautiful lamp crashed to the floor, Alvin fell to his knees, threw his arms in the air and banged his head against the carpet. "Why me! Why me!" said the trembling chipmunk.

"Well, Alvin, maybe it's karma," said Simon, as he and Theodore rushed forward on all fours to greet the pathetic sight of his brother on the floor. "Think about it, you do beg for trouble from just about anyone you meet, and you also put down other people a lot, you brag all the time, you laugh at other's misery, oh and you also-"

"Ok, ok! I get it."Alvin said as he slowly got up from the floor, and joined his brothers in staring at the remains of The Chipmunks once most prized procession. After a minute or two, Theodore piped up;

"You think Miss. Miller woke up because of the crash?" The always-thoughtful chipmunk glanced at the doorway at the prone form of their babysitter with a concerned look on his face, forgetting for a moment his anger with Alvin for attempting to hit him with a shoe_ and _breaking his favorite vase, in case someone was in need of his help. Simon, snapping out of the daze induced by staring at one of his favorite gifts remains, didn't even need to turn around to know the answer to that question.

"Judging by the sounds of a dying rhino that Miss. Miller produces when she sleeps haven't halted yet, I would guess not," said Simon to the smallest chipmunk.

Simon then turned to his other brother and tried to keep his voice from a shout as all his rage and frustration from this night came bellowing from his mouth, "Well, Alvin, how are you going to explain to Dave, huh? That you were mad at Theodore because he _tied_ you in a pillow fight and you threw a shoe at him, missed and knocked the lamp over? Oh how silly of me! I assumed you would be telling the truth, but I must have forgotten who I was talking to! So what _are_ you going to do, Alvin?"

Alvin, feeling the glare's of his brothers on his back, for the first time in his life, felt remorse. He knew his brothers adored that lamp as much as he did because Dave gave it to them, and that just because it was an accident, didn't make it any better. He sighed, knowing for the first time in his short life that he was about to be punished, and deserve it. As he glanced back at his brothers, he nearly winced from the looks they were giving him.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do, guys," Alvin sighed as he looked at his brothers faces, "I-I guess I'm s-s-sorry about, uh the whole destroying the lamp thing. I know how much you guys liked it," than he glanced at Simon, "Oh, yeah and I'm s-sorry about messing up the house too,"

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, shocked. Whatever they were suspecting Alvin would say, it wasn't this. After he did something bad, Alvin usually came to his brothers with stories of fake regret and false remorse, as well as bribes and promises of favors in the future, but this was different. Some of it was that the look on his face, it wasn't one of false sadness, or of calculation of the best way to take advantage of his siblings, but of true remorse. This first time they had seen him wear that expression, but the most of their shock was over that this was the first time Alvin had used the word "sorry". Never, not even when trying to get of trouble with Dave, had Alvin ever said that word of apology. This, even if he was being insincere, was a big step for Alvin. They silently decided to talk about it in private for a moment.

Simon cleared his voice and said to Alvin;

"If you'll excuse us for a moment, Alvin" Alvin shrugged and walked over to the edge of his bed, and sat down, looking at Theodore and Simon argue in whispers. Alvin was watching his brothers' faces, trying to judge if either of them forgave him. It was odd for Alvin because he didn't seem all that disturbed by this new emotion, guilt, now residing within him. He chuckled to himself, he was sure he could repress it when he needed to.

When Simon and Theodore finished talking, Alvin sat up in his bed. "Took you long enough…" Alvin muttered.

"Yeah, well. We had a lot to discuss." Simon glanced at Theodore, then continued "Well anyway, we decided to help you," Alvin looked confused.

"Help me with what?" asked the red-capped chipmunk.

"Well you do plan on at least _trying _to fix up the mess me and you made, right?" asked Theodore looking questioningly at his brother. Alvin hesitated, than nodded his head.

"Great than!" exclaimed Theodore, rushing into the hallway, "I'll take care of the kitchen, will you guys clean the dining room? Oh yeah," he skidded to a halt, and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Try not to wake Miss. Miller, she needs all the sleep she can get," Theodore took off to the kitchen to grab a mop.

Simon glanced at his still mellow brother and motioned for him to follow him into the wrecked dining room, tip-toeing across the couch where Miss. Miller was sleeping, following Theodore's request. _Well maybe Alvin really does mean that he's sorry, he hasn't tried to get me to do all the cleaning yet at least,_ Simon said to himself. He glanced at his brother, who was carefully walking across Miss. Miller's back, as motioned for him to hurry up. Simon sighed deeply as he entered the dining room, which was filled, from carpet to ceiling, with food stains. When Miss. Miller called Alvin into eat, he decided to make beautiful food art out of mashed potatoes' and pieces of chicken, and then throw it across the room to see it splatter on the wall. Alvin grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"I guess we, uh, better get started huh?"

Simon glared at his brother, who always seemed to know when to say the wrong thing, and sighed again. When Alvin looked at the room, he couldn't help but remember earlier on in the night when Simon had said, "This is going to be a loooooong night," He chuckled. _You don't know how right you are brother, _he thought to himself as he grabbed a sponge…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Dave grinned at Claire, who sitting next to him on the enormous Ferris wheel at the Annual L.A. Fair. She smiled nervously back at him. She had been scared of heights since she was six, when she was riding in an elevator, and the cable snapped, sending her plummeting down the shaft into darkness. Luckily, she and her father were only on the 2nd floor when this happened, and no one in the elevator got more than a bruise, but the incident _had_ scarred her for life. She put her head on Dave's shoulder, reassuring herself; _nothing is going to happen, nothing is going to happen, nothing is going to happen._ This made her feel better, _but_, she thought as she looked at the ground, _Dave better have an amazing reason for bringing me up here, or he's going to get it. This is the farthest I've been from the ground in years._ She sighed, looking back at Dave, who gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled nervously back, and put her head on his shoulder.

Dave wasn't feeling so good himself, though not for the same reasons as Claire. Dave, though it was getting late into the night, had yet to propose to Claire, and was getting nervous that an opportunity wouldn't appear for him to get down of one knee, or that this attempt would fail _again_.

When Dave had seen the Ferris wheel, he had thought this a great way to be alone with Claire, with any interruptions, or ways for Claire to leave to use the bathroom. Dave sighed as he remembered how many times tonight, just as he was preparing to get down on one knee, luck turned against him.

First, in McBurger's after they had finished their dinner, Claire's weak bladder had conspired against him as he prepared to bring out the ring. Then, when they decided to visit the Golden Gate Bridge, two tourists walked up to them, as Dave was lowering his knee to the concrete, and asked them to take their picture. David fumed inside as Claire snapped a photo of the two.

The male of the two grinned at Dave, after the photo was taken. Dave forced a smile at the blonde man.

"We just got married last week. We're visiting L.A. for our honeymoon. Your city is simply amazing!" said the blissful looking man, as his wife kissed his cheek.

"How…nice," said Dave though clenched teeth. Claire glared at her boyfriend for his rudeness.

"That's simply wonderful, you two!" said Claire with a cheerful expression on her face, trying to make up for Dave's bad manners, "Congrats! To be honest, this city needs the tourist dollars, and the fact that you're newlyweds, adds to the pleasure of seeing you, right Dave?" Claire glared at her oddly behaving boyfriend again. Dave sighed; he was trying to think of another romantic place in the vicinity to propose to Claire, but he could see he wasn't scoring any brownie points with Claire by being a jerk to these two.

"Yes it is," said Dave with a more convincing smile on his face, "Sorry for my mood, but I have a lot on my mind right now,"

"That's fine, that's fine," said the smiling man. He looked as if he wouldn't have minded if Dave had come running up to him, flailing his arms, and kicked him in the face.

Dave sighed; he could only hope that he and Claire feel this happy when they get married. _If I have the guts to propose in the first place, Dave_ thought darkly to himself. He listened half-heartily as Claire attempted to make small talk with the smiling couple, then resigned himself to lean over the boardwalk rail, and stare into the city, and watch the Ferris wheel in the center of the metropolis go round, and round, and round.

All of a sudden Dave got a wonder idea. _The Ferris wheel! _It was too simple, too perfect! _No-one can interrupt us and, she can't run off somewhere! _For that minute, Dave forgot Claire's deathly fear of heights. _This has to be the place. It has to! _Claire, who was in the middle of a sentence (she was telling her new friends about the time her pet dog chewed though her new couch), uttered a screech as she felt herself being dragged by the hand though the street, toward downtown.

"Oh…well…bye than!"Shouted the still smiling couple, toward the retreating backs of Dave and Claire.

"Dave!" shrieked the shocked Claire, as she dodged cars, "Where are we going? And more importantly, you haven't gone insane, have you?" Claire glanced at the back of her boyfriend, who had already made though the traffic to other side of the street. She ran to catch up with him.

"No, I'm not crazy, Claire, I'm the sanest man alive!" said the grinning Dave, as he took her hand again, and began running down the sidewalk, "And as for where we are going, that's a surprise!" He turned his head around, and looked into Claire's eyes. She gave him a worried smile, as she followed him into the night.

That had been over twenty minutes ago, and now, the two of them, Dave and Claire, were sitting on Chair 15 on the "Ferris Wheel of the Stars" in downtown L.A.

Dave couldn't stop smiling, as he prepared to position himself to go down on one knee and finally ask the question that had been on his mind all night.

Dave carefully moved Claire's head off his shoulder, and, with his heart beating a mile a minute, awkwardly positioned himself in the tiny cart on one knee.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Claire, her hand going to her mouth, "Is this…is this it?"

"Yes it is Claire. Listen, I want you to know, you complete me. Claire, will you marry me?" he asked the love of his life, his hand trembling as he removed the velvet box from his jacket pocket, and opened it, revealing…nothing.

"Uh, Dave" said Claire, giggling out of both nervousness about getting engaged, and amusement about Dave's atrocious luck, "The ring is gone,"

"Wha-?" exclaimed Dave, his face reddening at the prospect of his prefect plan going sour _again_. As he looked into the empty box, one word formed at the same time on his lips and in his mind.

"Alvin," Dave growled, thinking of the most nasty punishment possible for his out of control son when he got home, not noticing a grinning Claire descending in her chair to his level in the cart.

"Oh and by the way Dave," said Claire, gently pushing Dave's face to meet hers, "The answer is yes," Claire murmured as their lips met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three miles away in a small suburban home, an exhausted, red-eyed chipmunk, took his red cap off and hung it on the wall, thinking about how he was going to fix the lamp he had broken _and_ the table he had cracked. He groaned as he slipped off his red sweatshirt, longing for the numbness of sleep and the end of the night, in which he had worked harder than he had in his entire life, when something hard hit his foot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he bent down to pick up the object that had apparently fell out of his pocket while undressing. As he brought Dave's ring to eye level, he reminisced about taking it out of its case "just to look" and stowing it in his sweatshirt pocket when Dave walked in the room.

He stared at it for a solid minute, before he was able to croak out, "Oh, no,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**A/N:** Well there's another chapter, I hope you like it, because it took me two days to crank it out. I'll be honest, my heart started beating pretty darn fast when Dave was preparing to propose to Claire (I guess that proves that I'm getting into the story) so I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Tell me what you think of it, in a review. Thanks for your support! Read and review!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	4. November 15: 8:47 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter IV; November 15: 8:47 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 new movie (the CGI one).

I think I'm becoming an addict. I told myself that today and tomorrow (1-23-08, and 1-24-08) I wouldn't write this fanfic. "No way," I said to myself, "You need a break. Between school, homework, the play your doing, boy scouts, _and _trying to keep friends in the hectic mess that is high school, you simply don't have time to write your story,"

I seem to be a prolific liar.

Here I am, exhausted, clobbering away at this dang keyboard. And for what reason, you might ask, am I doing this to myself? It's for the thrill, of everyday, coming home at 5:00 PM, stumbling to my computer, tired as a dog, to check my e-mail before getting my homework over with, to find that another person has written a review for my story, or added me or my story to their favorite story/author list. It really means that much to me.

You couldn't imagine the happiness it brings to me knowing that I'm not the only Chipmunk fan in the universe, and that I'm _actually_ helping it emerge from its dormant state, back into the craze it was in the 50's and 60's. So please, take the time to review this chapter, as well as the others, knowing that you're at least bringing one more person happiness in this world.

Too dramatic? Sorry, how about: "plz review my story, cause it pOWns all teh other 1s here!!!! Thx!!!!" Not good either? Well, I'm sorry, I just I'm not used to writing ridiculously long Author's Notes (Yeah right…). Speaking of which, I think I'll stop boring you, so we can get back to what you came for; Alvin and the Chipmunks II, Chap IV…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-and for another thing, why did you even want to look at the ring in the first place? I showed it to you when we picked it out two nights ago!" Dave shouted, spittle flying out of his mouth toward the object of his infuriation, an unintimidated looking chipmunk wearing a red sweater with a large yellow letter 'A' in the middle of it. Alvin winced, and started rummaging through his sweater pocket for something.

"What are you looking for Alvin?" said an exasperated Dave. He was tired from the effort of yelling at Alvin for the last thirty minutes, since he had gotten up, not to mention the fact that he and Claire had gotten home at 12:00. Dave put his hands over his face and sat down heavily on the living room couch, thinking, _I'll have gray hair before I hit 40,_ while he waited for his surrogate son's reply.

Alvin continued to search his pocket for the object he desired, as he nervously glanced at the large crack on the table he was standing on. Noticing that it was partially exposed, he nudged a magazine lying by the mark of his misdoing, covering the dent more fully. Alvin returned his attention to Dave.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed the capped chipmunk, as he pulled a small plastic box out of his pocket. "Dave, I'm sorry to tell you this, but," said the small chipmunk, as he reached his paw into the box, then pulling out a mint, "Your breath stinks," He chucked the Tic-Tac at Dave's partially exposed mouth, and hit his forehead.

Dave closed his eyes, and pursed his lips. _This is part of being parent Dave, _thought the struggling man. _You have to deal with…Alvins. The best way to handle this is with a carefully thought out, and intelligent response. Yes, that is how I will foil Alvin's scheme to annoy me. Now I only need to think of the perfect thing to say…_

"Arrrg…" said Dave, trying to suppress his unruly and angry emotions, but failing and ending up simply sounding like a pirate.

"Oh, Dave!" exclaimed Alvin, clutching his chest in mock emotional distress, "How could you say such a thing to me. You know how sensitive I am to that sort of thing!" Alvin again glanced at the crack, noticing, that it could be seen if Dave looked at it sideways. He nudged the magazine to the right a little more, wondering how much longer he could keep Dave distracted from seeing the blemish in his table's perfection.

Dave glared at Alvin, knowing that he just handed his son a massive amount of ammo against him in the battle of words to come. "What I meant to say," Amended the embarrassed Dave, "Was thank you for your concern over my oral hygiene, but we have bigger fish to fry. Like the fact that you helped ruin my date with Claire last night, well, sort of," Dave remembered that the night wasn't a total flop; Claire had accepted his proposal, and his late ring earlier this morning,

"And not to mention," Dave continued with a devilish smile on his face, now realizing the perfect way to turn the tide of this conversation, "The fact you have yet to tell me why you cracked my favorite table last night,"

Alvin's mouth dropped. The good news was that the nervousness that he had been feeling for past thirty minutes disappeared in instant; the bad news was that it was replaced by a pit of cold despair in Alvin's belly. He knew that Dave knew about most of what happened last night. Alvin only wondered how he had figured this out. _Well, there's only one way to find out, _the depressed chipmunk thought darkly.

"How'd you-"Alvin began to ask Dave,

"Miss. Miller," interrupted Dave simply, looking down at his son with a victorious smile on his face.

"I should have never trusted her," murmured Alvin to himself. He would have suspected that one of his brothers had ratted out on him but they were sleeping in the next room still, exhausted from the labor of cleaning up Alvin's mess last night. He had thought that Miss. Miller was on his side, seeing as she had let him step right over her authority last night. Alvin's mind began to work furiously, attempting to divulge any possible way to get out of this situation, or at least find a way to lessen his probably appallingly long punishment.

Finding no immediate solutions, Alvin tried again to find some useful info on handing this kind of situation. Then something Simon said last night popped into his mind.

_No, _thought the desperate chipmunk, _No way am I doing that! Anything but that! _Another voice popped into Alvin's head. _It's the only option, I know you've never done it before, but I think it should be easy Simon does it all the time and look at him! He's…well, a dork but it's the only option Dave has left you with._

_You have to tell the truth, Alvin._

Alvin took a deep breath before even attempting to look at Dave again. He steeled himself for what he was about to do. He lifted his eyes to Dave's, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Dave I cracked the table last night, while I was playing chess with Theodore. It was my fault and I'm," he paused, took another deep breath, and then croaked out; "Sorry,"

Dave eyebrows shot up into his hairline. This was the first time he had heard Alvin say the word sorry. Not only did he say it, but he looked like he meant it too. _Wow, _Dave thought, astounded to himself, _I knew what I was talking about yesterday when I said kids can prove you wrong constantly. _

Dave looked like he was going to say something, but Alvin held up a shaky hand.

"Wait, there's more," said Alvin, thinking to himself, _Man, I couldn't have predicted that I would be doing this yesterday. _"I don't know if Miss. Miller told you this, but me and Theo, basically destroyed the house yesterday, but we all pitched in to clean it up afterwards. And," Alvin paused again, and sighed, "When me and Theodore were having a pillow fight in our room, I accidently knocked over that lamp you gave us for birthdays last year. It broke, and, I guess I'm…s-s-sorry,"

Dave's jaw dropped. Part of the reason was he shocked was because the destruction of his favorite lamp, but mostly, that Alvin had admitted to it, without any evidence that he had done it. The only thing Dave could do for a few moments was to stare at his son, and his huge steps in maturity.

After about a minute of this staring, Alvin began to feel awkward, and decided, with a disguised smirk on his face, to attempt to make Dave feel even worse about yelling at him.

"A-a-are y-you mad at m-me, Dave?" asked the chipmunk, doing an uncanny impersonation of his brother Theodore. This lessened Dave's anger even more. Alvin may have felt bad about destroying Dave's two most prized heirlooms and ruining his date with Claire, but old habits die hard.

"No Alvin, I'm not," sighed Dave, (Alvin had to work _real_hard to hide his grin), "But I wish you hadn't done this. I _will_ have to punish you (Alvin's grin disappeared as fast as it came), for trashing the place, stealing my ring, _and _ruining my present to you and your brothers, along with my favorite table. I think that a fair punishment is…" Alvin held his breath anxiously, "One month of being grounded, that means no video games and no TV, along with two weeks of doing all the chores,"

Alvin opened his mouth to protest, but realized that he was getting off easy, because of his honesty, so he shut his mouth. The young chipmunk sat down on the table, wondering what he was going to do with the 30 days of boredom he had ahead of him.

Dave smiled at the pouting chipmunk, "With all that free time, I guess you could help us with the wedding arraignments," said Dave, looking at his fingernails, pretending he hadn't said anything important.

Alvin's ears perked up as he processed this information, "But that means…" Alvin's eyes widened.

"Y-you, you and Claire? Are you-" Alvin asked, no believing his ears.

Dave nodded and Alvin let out a whoop. Dave grinned, and watched as Alvin ran into his and his brother's room to inform his sleeping brothers of the great news.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up! I got some great news!" Alvin's excited voice rang though the small bedroom. He launched himself over onto Simon's bed and began to jump up and down, causing Simon to wake from his comfortable slumber, back into the real world.

"Come on Alvin, five more minutes," moaned the annoyed Simon, turning over in his bed, away from the sounds of his excitable brother.

"Yeah Alvin, you don't like it when we have to drag you out of bed, do you?" yawned a sleepy Theodore, from the next bed over.

"Guys, this is different! We're gonna have a mom!" cried Alvin to his uncooperative brothers, trying to rouse them with shock. It worked.

Simon and Theodore both shot out of bed and looked at the door. Alvin turned around and saw a grinning Dave standing in the doorframe, holding a cup of coffee.

"Is he serious, Dave?" asked Theodore, "Did Claire really say yes?" The smallest chipmunk scampered over to Dave, and looked up at his face.

"Even though you didn't have the ring?" piped up Simon; Alvin had told him of his mistake last night before they went to bed.

Dave winced at the comment, then told them the news they were waiting for. "Yes, yes she did,"

Dave glared at Alvin, who was too busy celebrating to notice the angry look. Dave grinned and shook his head at the joyful chipmunks, who were currently making enough noise to make Dave's eardrums ring. Dave decided to go over to Claire's house and inform her that he had told his sons of their engagement, which is why it sounded like a fireworks show was going on in his house.

After a minute or two of whooping, hollering, dancing, singing, and other methods of celebration from the Chipmunks, Theodore paused for long enough to notice Dave was gone.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, getting his brothers attention, "Dave is gone, I betcha he went over to Claire's house to celebrate! Let's go over and join in on the fun!"

The three chipmunks got down on all fours, and scurried over to their future step-mom's house, not noticing that three tiny, brown, furry, and very _female _faces were peering into their bedroom window…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Are those the Chipettes? Or are they new characters entirely? You'll have to read and find out!

Oh, and just in case you haven't noticed, I'm writing under the assumption that the Chipmunks are triplets.

Ok that's it! I'm done! See ya guys! And most importantly, Read and review!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	5. November 15: 9:08 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter V; November 15: 9:08 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 new movie (the CGI one).

One thing before we start, some people are under the impression that because I am writing under the impression that the Chipmunks are triplets, that that is their real ages. This is not so. The movie hints at the fact they were born together, but this is not a fact.

An interesting side note; in the original Chipmunk show (_The Alvin Show_, 1961-1963) Alvin was the youngest Chipmunk, not Theodore. Then, in the newer, 80's version (_Alvin and the Chipmunks_, 1983-1990, I think), Alvin shot up from youngest, to oldest. In one episode (_Grounded Chipmunk _was the name) Alvin proclaimed; "I've never been alone before! Not since those ten minutes before Simon was born!"

So I guess you could say the _official_ order of the Chipmunks is (from oldest to youngest) 1) Alvin 2) Simon 3) Theodore. So to all you who have written fanfics with Simon as the oldest, looks like you got to go back and rewrite!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I _told_ you they weren't fakes, Jeanette!" exclaimed a small chipmunk wearing a pink bow, sitting outside the boy's bedrooms.

"If I recall correctly, Britney," said a chubby chipmunk sitting next to her sister, "_You_ were the one who said that they were just animations, not real chipmunks. So don't go blaming Jeanette just because you were wrong,"

"Oh, can it Eleanor," said Britney, again peering into the Chipmunk's bedroom. She noticed the boys had disappeared from view in the seconds they had spent arguing. Britney looked from side to side, to make sure they had left, and then glared at her sister again.

"Look what you did now! The Chipmunks took off while you were talking, and we don't know where they are!" Britney gaze narrowed as she looked from sister to sister, waiting for one of them to come up with a solution.

The tallest of the three chipmunks, carefully moved toward the corner of the house, and peered around. She gasped as she saw the three boys running off to another house on their street.

"Come on guys! I see them!" said the quietest chipmunk. Her two sisters scurried over to join her by the side of the house, peeking over the corner next to their sister.

"Good thinking Jeanette!" said Eleanor, smiling at her meek sister. Jeanette blushed, and quietly murmured back "It was nothing…"

"Shut up, you guys!" yelled Britney, "They'll hear us!" The two sisters acted quickly, clamping their paws over Britney's gaping maw of a mouth, but they were too late. One of the chipmunks they were watching, the one with the blue sweatshirt and glasses, stopped running toward the small house, and slowly turned around with a confused expression on his face. He glanced around the area where he had lived for the past year, looking for the source of the high pitched yelling he had heard. When his eyes passed over the three sisters, he did a double take.

Eleanor gasped when she saw the tallest of the three boys was slowly making his way toward them. She grabbed Britney and Jeanette, and pulled them out of his range of view. She quickly explained what was happening to her three sisters, and they all looked for a way to escape.

Britney pointed silently to the next lawn over, and her sisters nodded. They all began to scamper over to their pathway to freedom, when they heard a loud, mechanical noise, coming from the direction they were running. Jeanette's eyes widened, as she realized what that noise was. She grabbed her sister's shoulders, and stopped them from running into the seemingly peaceful lawn, just as an enormous lawnmower came into view, cutting up the grass right where the girls would have been, if not for the tallest sister's quick thinking.

All three of the sisters, knowing escape was no longer a choice, turned around and watched as the tall chipmunk with glasses came closer and closer to finding them. Then, just as the boy was about to round the corner, one of his brothers called out:

"Hey Simon, where ya going? Claire wants to ask us something!"

The chipmunk stopped advancing, and glanced behind his shoulder. He hesitated, again looked two feet to the right of where the sisters were hiding, and turned and began to run back to his brothers.

"I thought I heard something. I guess it was just my imagination Theodore,"

The sisters let go of the air in their lungs, waited until the other chipmunks were safely inside the building, then came out of their hiding place.

"I don't know why we hid in the first place, guys," Britney said, brushing the dirt off her fur, "I mean, its not like we _didn't_ want to come here to find out whether or not we're the only smart chipmunks out there!" The overanxious girl's sisters looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"Britney, do you happen to remember the last time we thought it would be a good idea to come out into the world?" asked Eleanor, glaring at her sister's foolishness.

Britney thought about it for a minute and then she remembered. It had been so long ago, she had nearly forgotten, but now, with her sister's prompting, the memories came flooding back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a year ago, and the three sisters were only seven years old and living much more north then they were now. It was the dead of winter, and instead of fining a good tree to live in, and storing food for the winter, like their parents taught them, the three girls had lazily hang around, and occasionally went into the city to steal food from restaurants and trash cans. Now they were paying the price, they were cold, hungry, and sick. Sick of the cold weather and sick of having to take care of themselves.

They had noticed at a young age that they were different then the other chipmunks that lived by them. The three sisters, after spending some time in the city listening to conversions and reading newspapers, learned to speak English and read it too. When they suggested to their friends to do this too, they came back from the city, confused and curious as to how the sisters learned so fast. The sisters soon grew to be smarter than the wisest wise man in their little village, and soon were bored by the life of a normal chipmunk, so they moved away, to live by themselves in a tree by the city they loved so much. Soon they learned the traits of humans not taught by their chipmunk parents, like laziness, procrastination, and (more Britney they anyone) vanity.

Now, after a fall of bliss and relaxation, they learned the consequences of living like a human. The sisters hugged each other as much as for warmth as for comfort knowing they weren't alone. Then they heard footsteps approaching the bus stop they had made their home for the past two weeks of snow. They were too cold to hide themselves, so they simply stared with wide eyes as a large man carrying a cane came into view.

"P-p-please sir, could y-y-you give us some food, or b-blanket. We're cold and h-hungry," said Jeanette without thinking.

The man's eyes widen as he turned to see three tiny chipmunks sitting on the bus bench. He dropped his cane and clutched his chest, but somehow stayed upright. The scene remained like this for awhile, the large man standing on the icy sidewalk clutching his chest, while the three girls stared at him with hopeful eyes. After a minute or two, the man blinked several times, shook himself, and picked up the chipmunks. A calculating look came into his eye.

"Of course, I'll help you girls, but you'll have to do something for me in return," said the man, taking off his hat, revealing a nearly nonexistent hair line. He grinned at the sisters, revealing yellow teeth, many of which were missing.

As much as this man repulsed them, they needed help. "Anything s-sir," said Eleanor, looking up at the man's dark eyes.

"Well," said the man, scratching his chin, "Can you do anything besides talk?" The man walked up to the girls.

"W-w-well we can sing," said Britney, looking up at the revolting man, whose breath smelt worse then he looked.

"Then sing," said the man, kneeling next to the girls, waiting for them to begin.

The sisters glanced at each other, and then looked back at the man. "Well s-sir," stammered Eleanor, though chattering teeth, "We all have colds, so maybe w-we could sing to you late-"

"If you don't sing for me now, I'll leave," said the man with an evil grin. The girls sighed, and began singing a song taught to them by their mother, called 'My Mother'. After they had finished, the man again scratched his chin, and thought for a moment.

"All right, how does this sound? I give you food, and a place to say, if you promise to make me rich, ok?" it was less of a question and more of a demand. The girls had no choice but to agree, so they nodded in agreement.

"Good, good. Now tell me your names," They did. "Hmm…" said the man, not offering his own name, "I think I'll call you…The Chipettes!"

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Britney murmured "I don't care if he calls us the 'Czars of Fickleburg', as long as he gets us outta here,"

"Come on girls, your chariot awaits," the man said gesturing to a rusty, beat-up Junker on the side of the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later, after winter was over with, the newly christened _Chipettes_ ran away from the large man's smelly old house. After being beaten by the ugly man for the first time after messing up a note while they were singing, Britney convinced the other girls it was time to move on. They had sneaked out during the night, determined to head south, so they wouldn't have to deal with winter again. Just as they were leaving the city, they passed a huge television screen on the side of a building, and saw three singing, dancing, and (more importantly) talking chipmunks on the big screen.

The girls watched memorized by the sight of those boys being famous _chipmunks_. When the clip was over, the three chipmunks heard the news reporter say that:

"The music band _The Chipmunks_ lives in warm, sunny, L.A., California. Here is our interview with them, and their producer, Ian Wolfe," The camera expanded to show the three chipmunks, who looked very tired, sitting on a couch next to a middle aged balding man, "Ian," asked the reporter, "What do you have to say to rumors of _The Chipmunks _being overworked?"

The girls didn't pause to hear another word, and took off toward the subway station. Twenty minutes later, Britney hopped onto the counter of the ticket booth, and said:

"Three tickets to L.A. please,"

The clerk stared at her for a moment, shocked to see a chipmunks asking him for two tickets to L.A., and only though years of practice as a ticket clerk, was he able to say though his shock,

"Um, this is New York. L.A. is on the other side of the U.S." The clerk slapped himself, trying to wake up from this obvious nightmare.

Britney frowned, then addressed the clerk again "How could we go about getting to L.A. then?"

The clerk slapped himself hard twice before responding: "Try the airport,"

Eleanor hopped up next to her sister, "Thank you sir," she said, and grabbed Britney before she could make a smart-alecky remark about the clerk's slapping of himself.

As the clerk watched the three chipmunks scurry toward the airport, he thought to himself, _Well if I can't wake up from this dream, I guess I better have some fun,_ the bewildered man stepped out from behind the counter, and began walking toward the exit that the Chipettes had just left from, _I think I'll try robbing a bank. That's about as fun as you can get! _The clerk grinned manically as he grabbed his coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly ten months, and over two dozen different planes, buses, and trunks later, they had finally made it to California with the vague goal of finding out if the Chipmunks were real and if they were the only chipmunks that showed human intelligence or not. That goal wasn't much, but it was something, and it had made up nearly 10 of their lives. _And now, _thought Britney, _We're too scared to even say hi_. She sighed and kicked the dirt, as her sisters patted her on the back.

"Come on Britt," said Eleanor with a sad smile, "Let's go check out what they're doing in there,"

Britney nodded, and the three sisters ran on all fours over to a window on Claire's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right you three," said Claire to her soon to be foster sons, "Let's go somewhere to celebrate! How does the new Chinese restaurant on Main Street sound?"

"Great!" said the brothers together. Dave walked over to them from the kitchen with a grin on his face. He had just called his parents to tell them the news.

"Mom and Dad are thrilled! They can't wait for the wedding!" said Dave sitting on Claire's couch.

"Well they won't have to wait for too long," said Claire to her fiancé, "You sure you want to have the wedding on Thanksgiving, Dave?"

Dave smiled even wider. "Of course! It'll be a great talking point over dinner," Dave paused, and bit his lower lip, "That reminds me, I've got to find a place for all of our families to get together for Thanksgiving dinner. There isn't enough room in both of our houses combined to fit them all. Hmm…maybe that new Italian place downtown will have twenty-six seated tables. I'll call them,"

"Hurry up then Dave!" Claire called to her future husband, "We've going over to that new restaurant, 'Woo-Tang's' is its name I think," Dave gave her the 'ok' sign, and picked p the phone.

"Ah," said Theodore, leaning back into his seat, "This is the best day ever…and it's not just because of all the food, though that is a major factor," Theodore's tummy growled at the thought of all the rice and fried pork he was about to eat. Alvin rolled his eyes at his brother, and turned on the TV while he waited for Dave to get back. Simon glanced at the sports show Alvin was watching, then to Theodore daydreaming about food, and decided his time was better spent talking to his future mother.

"So Claire, tell me about you and Dave before Alvin, Theodore, and I met you guys," Simon looked up at Claire with a big smile on his face.

"Suck-up," murmured Alvin, while keeping his eyes glued to the television set. Simon glared at his brother, and then did a double-take as he noticed what Alvin was watching.

"Um, Alvin," said Simon, his face reddening as he watched bikini clad women dance across the screen. Claire turned to see what Simon was looking at, and her gaze narrowed.

"Al-vin," she said in a warning tone. She knew she was going to have to have Dave train her in the art of controlling Alvin.

"Just flicking though the channels Claire," said Alvin without missing a beat, switching the channel back to the more appropriate sports show he was watching a moment before. Claire returned her attention to Simon, and was about to tell him about the first time she had met Dave, when Dave hung up the phone and exclaimed:

"Alright! It's all set up for Thanksgiving, let's get going fellas!" Dave glanced at Claire and amended, "And fair lady," He extended his arm to Claire, she took it and they led the Chipmunks into Dave's car.

"I'll tell you the story when we're in the car, Simon," Claire winked at the blue clad chipmunk. Dave looked from his fiancée to his son, confused.

"What story is that, Claire," he asked the grinning woman.

"You'll see when we get into the car, Dave" she teased her fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-then Dave, after spilling his drink on me, and making me lose my earring, asked me to go on a date with him. And I accepted," Claire grinned at her red faced fiancé who was driving, and looked back at Simon and Theodore, who were laughing their heads off at this story, and she glanced at Alvin, who was staring solemnly out the window.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Claire to Dave, hiking her thumb at Alvin. Dave looked at his son though the rearview mirror, and frowned.

Using his other son's laughter as cover for their conversation, Dave replied "I had to ground him for ruining the house and for breaking some pretty valuable stuff, but he did own up to it, which is unlike him," Dave again glanced at his son with a worried expression on his face, then returned his eyes to the road.

Alvin sighed as he stared out the window. They were pulling out of their neighborhood and Alvin, while he knew that he deserved to be punished, couldn't help to be depressed about his long grounding. He watched the mailbox slowly go by when he noticed some chipmunks sitting on a fence nearby. He smiled as he remembered the simple life of being a wild chipmunk, so easy and free. He sighed again, and noticed something odd. One of the chipmunks seemed to be talking to the other ones, _and the others were listening!_ Alvin shot up in his seat, and watched as the three chipmunks ran into the forest, then one of them paused and turned around. That's when Alvin noticed that this chipmunk had on a pink bow. Alvin's jaw dropped as he watched the chipmunk give him a small wave, before darting after the other two chipmunks.

"Something wrong Alvin?" Dave's question shot Alvin out of his trance.

"N-no Dave, just thought I saw something," Alvin said as he continued looking outside for the three chipmunks.

"Hmm…" said Simon as he watched his brother. _Something fishy is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Read and review!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	6. November 15: 10:20 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter VI; November 15: 10:20 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 new movie (the CGI one).

_Note: seeing as I've never seen the episode when they show how The Chipettes came to America (I think it's called __The Chipette Story)__, I didn't know that they came from Australia. Sorry about that mix up, but you'll just have to bear with me, as I'm not changing the last chapter. Just consider how the new movie didn't exactly follow __The Chipmunk Story __and in this version of the sequel, the Chipettes came from New York. Sorry about this confusion, and thank you for understanding._

**ad·dic·tion, **_**uh**_**-dik-sh**_**uh**_**n**_**–noun **_

**The state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma. **

This is the official definition of addiction.

The reason I put it here is because I started this on 1-26-08. What's the big deal Nate, you ask, why is that day so important? Well kiddies, you see, that is the same day I wrote a chapter that contained well over 3000 words…in one sitting. That, my friends is the reason why I put the definition of addiction onto my author's note, because I have one, to this story.

Do you want to know who got me hooked? I'll give you the answer, but it'll send you on a guilt trip. Are you sure? Ok…

It was you guys. The people who have my story on their favorites, and whenever I update, they send me glowing reviews. It's gotten to the point where I have stopped reading every updated chapter on the Alvin and the Chipmunks FanFic page. Sigh, well there's nothing to do about it now, except to feed my addiction.

Oh, but before we start, don't forget to write a review, when you're done, or I'll suffer 'severe trauma'.

All right, let's get going then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calm down Britney, we'll get them when they're coming home," whispered Eleanor to her sister. Britney glared at her, and then looked at Jeanette, who was staring at the receding car. She had told her sisters that getting seen by the humans was probably a bad idea while they were sitting on the fence, so she realized Britney's anger was more than likely directed toward her.

After the car disappeared from view, Jeanette continued to stare at the road, determined to let Britney cool down before she met her gaze. After over a minute of this tense scene, Britney glaring at Jeanette, who was staring silently at the gravel of the road, while Eleanor patted Britney's back, trying to dissipate some of her irate sister's anger, Britney's face lost its color, and she sighed.

"Well at least the cute one noticed me when I waved," she said, giving Jeanette one last dirty look before returning to feeling bad for herself. She wanted to live the lives of those boy chipmunks, sooooooo bad, and no-one, not even her sisters, least of all some stupid adult humans, were going to keep her from her dream.

Britney pushed Eleanor away (she was still patting her sister's back) and walked over to a bush, sat down heavily, and began to pout. Eleanor, knowing her sister was not likely to surface from her depression for hours to come, walked over to Jeanette.

"It's ok Jeanette," said Eleanor to her upset sister, "We've had a long year, and Britney is just getting impatience with waiting to talk to those other chipmunks. Besides, you were right. If we had just walked up to that car, those humans probably would have freaked out and drove away, or worse, tried to exploit us like the guy in the big city did," Jeanette looked up at her sister, who wore a sad smile. Jeanette tried to smile back, but failed. She decided that her sister had the right to know her feelings

"I-It's just sometimes I wish we had just stayed in the forest, instead of coming out into the human world. I-I mean, what has taking chances ever done for us? I-Its lead us into trouble, that's what," she began to gain momentum and confidence, "Think about the guy in New York, when left the village for the winter, when we went to the city for the first time, when we-"

"Ok, ok we get it Jeanette," interrupted Britney. Her sisters looked at her in shock, this was the first time she had stopped pouting about something that went wrong for her in less than thirty minutes, "We know taking chances usually don't work for us, but," she said, sticking up one finger, "We've been going after this for nearly a year now, and I'm not going to let it slip away!" she finished leaving her sisters glaring at her.

"What?" she asked, wondering why her sisters looked so upset with her, "Come on guys, it's not like we haven't talked about this before,"

"Correction, Britney," said Eleanor, "You and me talked about it, while Jeanette watched us argue. And now, when she finally decides to speak her mind, you have to be a jerk!" Jeanette put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's ok Eleanor," sighed the homesick chipmunk, "Britney's right, we've gone too far to turn back now. I let you and Britney make the choice for me, and just because I get cold feet at the last second, doesn't mean we all have to change our minds. That would be selfish of me," she forced a smile at her concerned sister, "Besides; this may be the big break we need to live the lives we always dreamed of!"

Eleanor still didn't look convinced that this was how her sister felt. "B-but Jeanette," she said, trying to goad her sister into telling the truth.

"That's enough, Ellie," said Britney with a smug smile on her face, "Jeanette told us how she felt, and now we're moving on. We have to form a plan of how to get in contact with the Chipmunks, but without being discovered by the adults. It has to be something unexpected, something ingenious, and something-"

"-that only Britney could dream up," Eleanor whispered to Jeanette, who giggled. Britney glared at the two. _I can't believe that they aren't taking this seriously! First, we're too scared to even say hi, then Jeanette tells us we should give up and go back to live in the forest, now what? Are they going to suggest we go back to live with that creep in the City?! _Sometimes Britney couldn't believe how foolish her sisters could be. She shook her head and tried to keep from yelling at the two for interrupting her speech.

Britney continued to plow on with her own brainstorming session, "So, how do we get those guys alone?" she paused for a second to look at her sisters rolling their eyes.

"Britney, why don't we just sneak in at night and-"said Eleanor in the pause.

"No!" Britney interrupted, "That's too easy, they'll be expecting that!" she began to pace back and forth along the leaf she was standing on, "We have to be cleverer than that!"

"Britney wouldn't it be easier to just wait here until their car comes back and-"asked Jeanette.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Britney, shocked that her sisters had the nerve to interrupt her, "I think I have a way of getting to talk privately with the Chipmunks, without getting the attention of their parents. Come over here, and I'll tell you," Britney motioned for her sisters to come in close.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, rolled their eyes again, and walked over to where their energetic sister was standing. Britney smiled at her sisters and began to tell them the plan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two minutes later, Eleanor was scratching her chin, trying to find any flaws in the simple plan Britney had just woven for them. She couldn't find any, which was surprising seeing as most of her sister's crazy plans were, well…crazy.

"Well Britt," said Eleanor reluctantly, "I guess your plan _could_ work," Britney beamed at her sister, "But I still think that it would be easier to-"Britney decided to interrupt her sister before she got going.

"Come on Ellie," said Britney in a calming voice. She took Eleanor's arm and led her to a stump where they could easily see the road, with Jeanette following in their wake "Let's just sit down," she forced her sister to sit, "Relax," she began messaging her sister's shoulders, "And wait for my plan to start rolling into action," Eleanor laughed at her sister's efforts to go along with her plan.

"Ok, Britney, I'll go along with your plan, but don't blame me if anything goes wrong," Eleanor gasped as her sister stopped messaging her shoulder's, and let her head hit the moss covered stump.

"Ow, Britney!" exclaimed Eleanor putting herself up and rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," said Britney insincerely, staring out at the road, waiting for the Chipmunks to return home from wherever they were.

Jeanette sighed, wishing she was anywhere but here, with her power-crazed sister and waiting to sneak into a strange house. _Well, things could be worse, _thought the depressed Chipette, remembering their time spend with the ugly man in the City. _I just hope Britney is right when she says the Chipmunks live like kings…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…" said Alvin, sitting on a throne made of chicken bones, patting his expanding belly "What should I eat next?" He and his brothers had spent the last hour devouring everything the waiters brought them, but while Simon and Theodore were beginning to lose their steam and were slowing their intake of food, Alvin was getting hungrier by the second. Alvin had lost his bad mood as soon as he entered the restaurant and began stuffing his face with every possible combination of Chinese delicacies imaginable, and Dave and Claire, who were at first happy to see the old Alvin return, were now getting annoyed with his obnoxious gorging.

"Come on Alvin," said Theodore, who was shocked that his skinner brother could surpass his own eating abilities, "I want to go home!"

"Hold on Theodore," said Alvin, ignoring the glares from Dave and Claire, "I want to try one more thing. Hmm…this Bar-Bee-Que chicken looks good, what'd ya think, Simon?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "I doubt the Chinese ever ate any _Bar-Bee-Que Chicken_, but if it'll fill you up so we can get out of here, then dig in, my friend," Simon turned his head upward, and resumed counting the ceiling tiles to pass the time. As Alvin leapt into the pile of chicken, Simon's thoughts turned to the odd noises he heard while going over to Claire's, and whatever Alvin saw while they were coming here. _I'll ask Alvin what he saw on the way home, _decided the curious chipmunk.

He sighed as he counted the last of the ceiling tiles in the restaurant (14,864) and returned his attention to his piggish brother. _He's probably hungry because he didn't eat dinner last night; he decorated the walls with it._ Simon wondered if he would ever see Miss. Miller again after last night. _Probably not, _he concluded, but the naturally curious chipmunk couldn't help but wonder where the poor woman was now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miss. Miller paused before knocking on the door of the Seville house. She had never planned on coming back here, but in her haste to leave earlier this morning, she had forgotten her purse. Her purse had her life contained inside it, and she wasn't about to give it up. When no response was forthcoming, she knocked again, and found the door was unlocked, and with a bit of pressure it swung open.

Miss. Miller, reminded of a horror movie she recently saw, reluctantly stepped inside, and called out:

"Hello?" Nothing stirred in the dark house. The old woman gulped, and walked into the hallway, determined to find her purse, and get out ASAP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Haneson paused on his lawn work.

Mr. Haneson, as David Seville's next door neighbor, was now used to odd things happening in and around the Seville residence, but this day was getting quite odd.

After Mr. Haneson heard Dave yelling at his most vigorous son, Alvin, for nearly a half an hour earlier in the morning, the house suddenly erupted in the cheers of the Chipmunks getting excited about one thing or another.

Not long after, the entire family left the house, and walked over to the home of Claire Sawyer, and then finally took off in the car to go off to town.

After this partially strange morning, Mr. Haneson was looking forward to a calm afternoon of mowing his lawn, but his hopes were to no avail.

Now, as he watched, an old, nervous, and batty looking woman had pulled up in a car and was now apparently breaking into the Seville household. Mr. Haneson didn't know what to think.

The quiet old man considered calling the police, but decided against it. _Dave will figure it out on his own just fine. Besides, _thought Mr. Haneson, looking at the ajar door, _She doesn't look like she will get very far robbing the place; I doubt she could even lift his TV!_

With this excuse freeing his conscience of any guilt, Mr. Haneson returned to his lawnmower, but stopped as something in the road caught his eye.

_Now what?_ thought Mr. Haneson with an annoyed expression on his face, as he looked up to the road, wondering how this day could get any weirder.

Mr. Haneson watched in shock as three chipmunks that most certainly _weren't _Dave Seville's surrogate sons, crossed the roadway. What was odd is that it appeared that these chipmunks were _talking_ amongst themselves in very high pitched voices.

Mr. Haneson stared wonderingly at the sight until the chipmunks disappeared into the Seville's lawn.

The old man then shook his head and began to walk inside.

"More talking chipmunks in the Seville's house, huh?" said the annoyed Mr. Haneson, "Well, we'll see what the Homeowner's Association has to say about that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Britney, I'm telling you, that's not the Chipmunk's car," said Eleanor for what seemed like the eighteenth time, as the Chipettes scurried toward number 1958.

"And I'm telling _you_ it doesn't matter. As long as whoever that is in that car opens the door, my plan will work," Britney motioned for her sisters to hurry up as they approached the small house.

As they neared the front steps, the three of them noticed the front door was open. Britney grinned at her sister, and put her finger on her lips, to signify they should be quiet. The sisters rushed though the front door, into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miss. Miller turned as she saw, in the corner of her eye, some shadows run past her, to her right.

"H-Hello?" called the scared old woman again. She was becoming unnerved, and wanted out of this house. She made a beeline for the kitchen, where she had left her purse, only to heard high pitched voices coming from this direction. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was hearing.

"Ghosts," Miss. Miller whispered to herself, as she tried to decipher what the ghost in the kitchen was saying. It appeared to be ordering other ghosts around in a very confident and demeaning manner. The other ghost seemed to be named Jeanette and Eleanor, and they seem to not like getting orders from the ghost in charge, and they all seemed to be working to some common goal. _To scare me, no doubt, _thought Miss. Miller to herself. Then she heard one of ghosts say:

"I hope that woman doesn't come in right now, that might ruin Britney's plan,"

Miss. Miller's eyes widened as she came up with an idea; she would scare the ghosts before they got a chance to scare her! The woman's confidence blustered as she opened the door to the kitchen, with full intention of driving the ghosts from David's house.

But instead of seeing a room full of ghosts she saw a room full of…chipmunks. Miss. Miller scratched her head; did the evil spirits process some innocent rodents?

Then the tallest of the chipmunks opened her mouth, "Oh," said Jeanette, "Hello,"

Miss. Miller's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.

"Uh-oh," said the girls together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Yeah, I wanted the Chipettes to meet the Chipmunks in this chapter too, but, you'll have to wait…

Until next time: Read and Review!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	7. November 15: 1:20 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter VII; November 15: 1:20 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,) or the movie _Caddyshack_. This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Let's see if Nate was kind to his viewers and let the Chipmunks meet the Chipettes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chipettes stood around Miss. Miller, wondering what they will do with the poor woman. Jeanette scurried over to a window, and peered out to see if Dave's car was pulling in yet, or if a neighbor had heard what had happened, and was coming over to investigate. She pealed back the curtain, and breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw that nothing unusual was going on outside, quite contrary to the scene occurring _inside_.

Jeanette turned back around to face the kitchen, and noticed that Britney had picked up a metal spoon, apparently with intention to hit Miss. Miller with it until she woke up. Eleanor was desperately trying to dissuade her sister from doing this heinous act to the old woman, while simultaneously holding Britney out of smacking distance of Miss. Miller.

Jeanette decided to quickly go over and disarm her crazed sister. She was able to pry the spoon from Britney's hand, with a minimal amount of scratching to her face. Jeanette and Eleanor picked up their sister's arms, ignoring the numerous kicks, punches, scratches, screams, and other unpleasant things that can be known to happen when Britney doesn't get her way.

After they dragged their kicking and screaming sister away from Miss. Miller, Eleanor and Jeanette plopped Britney down on the floor, and tried to explain the obvious follies in her plan.

"I hope you realize that if we hadn't stopped you, you would have woken up Miss. Miller! That would mean we'd have to explain all this to her, leave, and abandon our plan!" said Eleanor furiously, trying to get her sister to see how foolish her actions were.

"Actually," murmured Britney sheepishly, caught off guard by her sister's anger, "I thought of the plan fir-"

"No-one cares whose idea it was, Britney!" said Jeanette, not as angrily as Eleanor, but still enraged enough to shock Britney into silence, "You seriously need to wise up, or you're not going to make it in this world!"

Britney stared in opened mouth shock at the usually quiet chipmunk, and suddenly got the bright idea to be silent for once. She quickly decided to amend this idea to; not say anything she would usually say. _In other words_, thought Britney to herself, _don't tell them how stupid they are..__._

"Ok, guys," said Britney slowly, picking her words carefully, as to not offend her sisters, "Let's all calm down, and think of a way to…get of this situation," Britney's face turned red from the extrusion of saying two sentences in a row with a insult or put down in them.

Eleanor and Jeanette lost their angry looks when they saw how hard Britney was trying to be nice to them after their outbursts. The looks of anger were quickly replaced by badly disguised giggling, as they watched Britney struggle to not let any of the many nasty things brewing in her mind, pop out of her mouth.

She couldn't hold it in any longer; "Even-though-this-is-totally-you-guy's-fault-because-you-made-so-much-noise-when-you-came-in!" Britney took a deep breath after she was done, and had the look of a soldier who had just lost a critical battle in a long fought war. She couldn't bring herself to apologize, and gave her sisters a particularly odd glare that was the closest thing to "I'm sorry," she had given anyone in years.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and sighed.

"Same old Britney," They said to each other. Then they noticed that their sister was pacing across the tiled floor, a sign that she was forming a plan. They watched Britney pace expectantly, waiting for the clever plan that was bound to come.

After a minute or two of careful planning and consideration, Britney stopped pacing and walked over to Miss. Miller's prone body, scratched her chin, and murmured: "Hmmm…"

Her sisters rushed up behind Britney, waiting for her to speak. Britney spent another minute staring at Miss. Miller, and then she turned around, and walked over to Dave's liquor cabinet. She spent another minute plotting here, then turned and walked to the living room, Eleanor and Jeanette in her wake.

She walked up to the couch and began to stare at it. Behind her, Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, confused by Britney's movements.

Finally, after another moment of plotting, Britney snapped her fingers, and exclaimed "I've got it!"

Eleanor and Jeanette listened patiently while their sister explained what they would have to do in order to stay unnoticed when Dave and the Chipmunks came home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore scratched his ear with his foot, as he tried to ignore the excited chatter emitting from Claire and Dave as they discussed wedding arrangements. His brother, Simon, was trying to hide a conversation with Alvin, which they refused to include Theodore in, and the smallest chipmunk was determined to find out what they are discussing.

"-who knows? Maybe they are people working for Ian, trying to get us back!" Theodore caught Simon say to Alvin. Theodore's eyes widened. He couldn't stand the thought of having to go back with Ian Hawke, the man that kidnapped them last year. They might have had fun on the first day with Ian, but the madman forced the young chipmunks to work night and day, leaving them exhausted and miserable. Theodore remembered telling his brothers that he would rather go back and live in the forest, then face Ian for another day.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Simon's statement, then pulled his red cap off to swat at a fly that had made its way into Dave's sedan. "If whoever it is that is following us was working for Ian, they would have taken us off when we were heading over to Claire's, and you said you saw something at the side of the house. We were all alone, remember?"

Simon nodded at his brother's question and responded too quietly for Theodore to hear, as Dave and Claire began to laugh loudly at joke Claire told. After the two had calmed down, Theodore stained to hear the last of what his brother said:

"-restraining order against him, right? If Ian sent anyone after us, he'd be arrested." Simon paused to watch Alvin swat his red cap at the buzzing fly, "Wait, didn't you say you saw something weird at the window when we were leaving?"

Alvin reached as far as he could, while still keep within the seatbelt, and smacked the fly against the window with his hat. Even Simon was impressed by Alvin's quick reflexes, and clapped his brother's back. Alvin grinned with satisfaction, and lowered his baseball cap back towards his head, but remembered just in time that the fly's remains still stuck to his hat. He flicked the fly guts off the brim, and they landed in Dave's hair.

Alvin snorted with laughter, then stuck his cap on, and turned to answer his brother's question. Theodore leaned forward in his seat, as he struggled to hear Alvin whisper to Simon,

"You won't believe this Simon, but I saw…" Simon (and Theodore) waited with bated breath, as Alvin prepared to answer the question, "A bunch of normal chipmunks in the woods!" The amused chipmunk rolled back into his seat laughing his head off at the look on Simon's face.

Simon glared at his annoying brother. "You are absolutely amazing at comedy, Alvin. Have you talked with your agent about starring in another _Caddyshack_ sequel? But there was something else, wasn't there? Why else would you have that look on your face when you turned away from the window? Did anything weird happen out there?"

Alvin wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at his brother. He thought for a moment, and he suddenly remembered something.

"Actually, something weird did happen. When those chipmunks were running into the forest, one of them turned, looked me in the eye, _and waved_! If that's not weird, I don't know what is. Oh and another weird thing was-"he looked past Simon, and saw that Theodore was hanging on his every word, and doing his best not to be noticed. Alvin thought it was pretty cute, seeing his innocent brother trying to do something bad, but he _had_ told Theo not to listen in.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alvin, softly enough that Claire and Dave didn't notice, but loudly enough to make his smaller brother jump, "Didn't we tell you not to listen to our conversation, Teddy?" Simon whipped around, and found it impossible to be in the least bit angry with his brother. Theodore's guilty expression was enough to make Simon feel mad at Alvin for bringing this poor, innocent, little thing any sadness.

"O-oh…Sorry Alvin, I-I forgot," tears gathered in Theodore's eyes at his brother's chastening, but he hid them from Alvin and Simon. He felt horrible about disobeying Alvin and Simon, but he really wanted to know what was going on. He gave out a shaky sigh, still nervous about being yelled at. _I'll know what's going on soon enough, _thought the chubby chipmunk sadly.

Alvin looked pitifully at his sad brother, then quietly said to Simon, "We'll talk later,"

He then closed his eyes, pulled his red cap over his face, and tried to catch up on his lost sleep.

Simon glanced at his two brothers. One asleep, and one pretending not to cry, and wondered briefly what he would do without them. He sighed, hoping he never had to find out. He decided to follow in Alvin's footsteps, and grab some shut eye. Before Simon surrendered himself to the freedom of sleep, he glanced at the radio clock.

It read: 1:47. _Alvin really DID take awhile at that restaurant._ _We should be home in about twenty minutes, _thought the sleepy chipmunk as he yawned, _More than enough to catch up on my beauty sleep. _The brainy chipmunk scratched an itch on his cheek, then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleanor grunted as she dragged Miss. Miller across the floor to the living room couch. They had tried to think of a better way of transporting the older human into the next room, but, in the end, dragging her by her hands seemed the best way to move her. The chipmunk glanced at Jeanette, who was pulling Miss. Miller's other hand, and then at Britney, who was sitting comfortably on the sofa, 'supervising' her sisters.

"Thanks for helping out Britney!" called Eleanor crabbily to her lazy sister, "I mean, I don't know what we'd do without you!" She and Jeanette pulled Miss. Miller to the edge of the couch, and paused before trying to lift her up on top of it.

"I'm the mastermind of the group, remember?" said Britney, not looking up from her important task of trimming her fingernails.

Eleanor, after pausing to catch her breath, stuck her tongue out at Britney, and helped Jeanette attempt to pull the large mass that was Miss. Miller.

After a few moments of this fruitless labor, Eleanor again stopped and glared up at her sister, who was watching Jeanette and Eleanor work out of the corner of her eye.

"Britney, we're not going to get anywhere without your help! So get your lazy butt down here!" Eleanor waited for Britney to stop pretending she hadn't heard her. After a minute of the awkward silence, Britney threw up her arms; sighed dramatically, and walking, grumbling, down to help her sisters lift the old woman.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" muttered Britney, as she helped pull and drag the bottom-heavy Miss. Miller up the steep hill that was the sofa.

"Only in your own mind, Britney," mumbled Jeanette to Eleanor. The two sisters giggled as the three sisters finally pulled Miss. Miller onto the couch.

As Eleanor and Jeanette made to sit down and relax after their hard labor, Britney burst out:

"Oh no you don't! While _I_ go and get some supplies to make this scene more realistic, you guys can turn this old lady around, so her head is resting on that pillow. Have fun!" Before either Eleanor or Jeanette could raise a word in protest, Britney took off toward the kitchen.

The two sisters looked at each other and sighed, before turning toward their task.

As they worked, Jeanette thought to herself, _I can't believe that after all this, Miss. Miller hasn't woken up, _Jeanette pulled the old woman's hair to move her head in a more natural position, _If I had gone though half of what Britney's plan included for this woman, I would have woken up a half hour ago! This poor lady must be made of tougher stuff then she looks like…_

Eleanor and Jeanette finished moving Miss. Miller around couch, and weren't surprised to find that Britney walked in with her supplies as soon as they finished.

"Ok guys," said Britney, not bothering to thank her sisters for all their hard work, "Now for some final touches…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, the Chipettes stepped back to admire the scene they had created by using some simple objects found around Dave's house. _A professional movie set maker couldn't have done better_thought Britney to herself.

"I got to hand it to you Brit," said Eleanor, a sly smile coming over her face, "When it comes to making a scene, you are the best!"

Britney didn't get the jab, and beamed at her sister's "compliment".

Suddenly, the living room began to shake, announcing the arrival of Dave's loud and noisy sedan.

"All right guys, they're coming home, hiding positions!" The three sisters scurried over to the Chipmunk's bathroom, and hid in the linen closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked up the steps to his front door, arm in arm with Claire, carrying his three sleeping sons gently in his hand.

He couldn't imagine a more perfect moment in his life, he was with the one people (and three chipmunks) he loved most, and the future only more happiness. Dave smiled, with utter bliss in his heart, and kissed Claire full on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Claire, laughing as Dave moved away from her and continued to walk up the steps to his home.

"I don't know. For being such a wonderful person, I guess," Dave grinned playfully at his fiancée. Claire laughed again.

"Ok…" she looked at her future husband with a smile on her face. Dave smiled back again, and glanced though his window, and saw some shadows running around his house. Dave's eyes widened and he pushed past Claire, and handed her the sleeping boys, stirring Alvin, and causing him to wake up.

"Whaz goin' on?" said they sleepy chipmunk. Dave ignored him and turned to Claire.

"Stay here, I saw something inside, and I'm going to see what it is. I'll be right back," Claire looked puzzled and opened her mouth to ask a question, but Dave blew right past her.

Alvin was wide awake now. He looked from the distracted and disorientated Claire, to his sleeping brothers, and decided to go inside and find out what was going on for himself. The red clad chipmunk pointed to the bushes, and whispered to Claire;

"Look at that, in the bushes!" Claire whipped around and glanced in the flowerbed Dave had planted. The few seconds Claire spent looking into the bushes gave Alvin the time to leap from her palm without disturbing his sleeping brothers, onto the sidewalk, and scurry into the door.

"I don't see-"said Claire turning back to where Alvin last was. She gasped as she saw he was gone, and moved her eyes to the doorway, and saw his furry tail disappear into the house.

"Al-vin," growled Claire, who had yet to grow used to Alvin's tricks. She decided to let Dave handle this situation, seeing as she had two sleeping chipmunks in her hands, "I'll get you for this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave was confused. He had searched nearly every room in his house, and he had found no sign of the mysterious shadows he had seen in the window. He looked one last time around the kitchen and decided to check on Claire and the boys. He was halfway to the front door, when he heard a familiar sound in the living room; the sound of Alvin laughing.

Dave was confused for a moment, thinking he was hearing things, but soon remembered he hadn't checked the living room yet. The worried man slowly made his way toward the room where Alvin's laughing became louder and louder, soon becoming uncontrollable. As Dave entered the room, the first thing he saw, was his son on the floor, laughing in his high-pitched voice. When Dave looked questioningly at him, deciding that he would punish the chipmunk for disobeying him later, Alvin pointed at the couch, as he couldn't let anything out of his mouth that wasn't a loud chuckle. Dave turned his vision to the sofa, and was shocked to find Miss. Miller laying there. The first thing that went though Dave's head was; _What is she doing here? I thought she would never come back after what Alvin put her though…_

Than Dave noticed what Alvin was obviously laughing at; the numerous empty liquor bottles lying at the old woman's feet, and the disheveled state Miss. Miller's make-up, hair, and clothing were in. She was drunk. _And for some time_thought Dave, as he picked up Alvin by the sweatshirt and carried him outside.

"Hey!" said Alvin, shrinking under Dave's glare, "What'd I do?" The pair crossed the doorway, and looked at the smirking Claire (who was pleased to see Alvin brought to justice by Dave).

"Well Alvin," said Dave as he walked over to his fiancée, "For starters, you obviously tricked Claire, and you came into the house, when I told you not to," He passed the frowning chipmunks to Claire, and whispered to her:

"Don't fall for the 'Look over here!' trick again, kay?" Claire grinned, and nodded.

Alvin continued frowning at the two adults, and then set about the task of waking his brothers and telling them what he saw, while Dave went inside to wake Miss. Miller and get her cleaned up. Claire smiled at the odd scene before her, and began to feel as happy and content as Dave had felt a few minutes before. _I think I made the right decision marrying into this family_, thought Claire, grinning as he watched Alvin coax his sleepy brothers out of their slumber to tell them of the drunken Miss. Miller. _Yes, I think I did._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, things had returned to normal (well, as normal as things get in the Seville household). Alvin and Simon were watching a cartoon on TV, while Theodore played his _GameMan_, and Dave recounted what Miss. Miller claimed had happened while they were gone (which included ghosts, another triplet of talking chipmunks, and one lost pocketbook) which they found very funny, considering that Miss. Miller had obviously broken into the house to steal some of Dave's prized wine, while she was drunk (probably because of the strain Alvin had put on her).

Alvin and Simon laughed as the character on their show was beaten by a cute hamster with a metal bat. Simon leaned back, still chuckling, into the sofa, which still smelled of alcohol, and glanced at Alvin, who had turned around to look at the grown-ups. Simon turned around as well, and couldn't help but giggle as Claire told Dave to turn around, "-because there's something in your hair,"

Claire, with a disgusted look on her face, picked the fly guts out of Dave's hair, and threw the gross mess away. Dave, who was now pretty red in the face with embarrassment, turned and looked at his chipmunk sons, who were laughing at his predicament.

"Watch it you guys," Dave said, getting more embarrassed by the minute, "Remember, who has the power to make you sleep outside? Me, that's who," Dave glanced at Alvin, "How long has it been since you took a shower?" He asked the chipmunk.

"Oh, um," said Alvin pondering the question while biting his lower lip, "I think it's been about…two weeks now,"

"Yeah, I can tell," said Dave wrinkling his nose, as Simon and Theodore inched away from their brother, "Why don't you end that streak right now? Go take a shower,"

"But-"said Alvin, who had been going for the world record of longest time without a shower.

"Now," replied Dave, as Claire returned to the table that the adults were sitting at.

As Alvin walked slowly toward the bathroom, Claire said to Dave: "I could learn a thing or two from you about raising Alvin," Dave only smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin sighed as he walked into the bathroom. _Another world record ruined by Dave,_ he thought. The young chipmunk realized that he needed a towel on the towel rack, so he opened the linen closet to grab one.

His mouth dropped as he saw who was in the closet.

Three chipmunks sat huddled in the corner, all of which Alvin knew.

"Britney!" He cried as he threw himself into a hug with one of the girls.

"Alvin!" cried Britney, returning the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **WHAT!?!?!?! How do the Chipmunks know the Chipettes? You'll have to see in the next chapter.

Tell me what you think! Read and Review!

Cya!

-hallhomestead

**Re-lease Note: I just thought I would let you all know that this chapter is hands down my favorite in this story. After finishing writing it, I sat back, and said:**

"**This is why I'm writing. This is it."**

**I thought it was that good.**

**Yeah, I praise my own work, I'm that vain. Go me. **

**=)**


	8. November 15: 3:02 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter VIII; November 15: 3:02 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,) or Caddyshack. This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Wow. I love confusing you guys.

This chapter should clear things up, but just to make it painfully obvious, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had met _before_ the scene in the bathroom and that was _before _the Chipmunks met Dave.

That's to say, before the Chipmunks could talk, they were friends with the Chipettes.

Ok? I know that it was confusing and I'm sorry. And other concerns about that confusing ending which I don't not address in the story: the Chipettes _did_ recognize the Chipmunks on the big screen in the City, that's most of the reason why they traveled across the country to see the Chipmunks in the first place. So to put things perfectly straight, (if you haven't caught on yet) when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were innocent, non-talking chipmunks living in a forest, they were friends. Then they both learned how to talk, moved away from each other, the Chipmunks' tree was cut down and they were sent to L.A., and the Chipettes moved to live in the city. Sorry about all the confusion.

And now, it looks like I got some 'splaining to do with those Chipmunks…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore put down his _Gameman_ and sighed. The small chipmunk looked at Simon who was still sucked into the TV, watching a new cartoon, this one about a talking sea sponge. Theodore debated telling him what he had seen last night as he was going to sleep, and decided that since his brother and Alvin were keeping some kind of secret from him, maybe they could do a 'secret trade-off'. Theodore steeled himself, and waddled over to Simon.

"Yes, Theodore?" said Simon, only taking a moment to glance at his brother before turning back to the TV. Theodore gulped; worried that Simon would laugh at him when he told him what he saw in his bedroom window last night.

Simon tore his blue eyes from the TV, and looked at his brother. Noticing Theodore's anxiousness, he asked his brother:

"Anything wrong? You've been acting weird all day," Simon watched as Theodore tensed up even more at this comment, and instantly knew the answer to his own question. _Theodore is a nervous chipmunk, but he's been quieter than ever today, _Simon knew something was up with his brother, and wondered if it had to do with the weird shadows and whispers Alvin and he had been noticing around the house lately.

Theodore looked nervously at his brother, "It's just I don't want to get my hopes up, I mean, it could have just been my imagination…" he said this more to himself, than to Simon.

The smartest chipmunk's eyes widened. Theodore had his full attention now, "What'd you see, Theo?" said Simon causally, trying to pry the information out of his brother without causing alarm.

Theodore eyes changed from nervous to suspicious. He knew that Simon could be just as manipulative as Alvin, and could even get the Dave to do what he wanted, but he was more cautious with his ability than Alvin. Theodore wanted to know what Alvin's and Simon's conversion was about just as bad as Simon wanted to know what he had saw in his window last night. Theodore may not be the brightest of the three brothers, but he was far from stupid.

Theodore changed his expression from one of suspicion to utter determination. "Sure I'll tell you what I saw Simon," Simon's lips curled into a smirk, "But first you got to tell me what you and Alvin were talking about on our way home,"

Simon stared at his brother for a moment, shocked at his quick thinking, then sighed. _I've been out-maneuvered by my little brother,_ Simon realized that the only way he was going to get the truth out of Theodore, was to spill his guts.

"Ok Theodore," Simon sighed again, glancing at Dave and Claire, making sure that they were still safety in a long conversion about politics, "Me and Alvin have been noticing some weird things going on lately, like shadows and whispers coming from the side of the house, chipmunks that know how to wave and wear ribbons in their hair…you know, things like that. Now, what have you seen?"

Theodore thought about everything Simon just told him. While he understood that something weird was going on, and that what he had saw probably had something to do with it, he could get his mind around it. Maybe Simon could make the connection.

"Well," said Theodore, remembering the night before, "It was late last night, and you and Alvin were already asleep. I was really tired, but I was hungry, and decided that Dave wouldn't mind if I had a little mid-night snack. So, I went into the kitchen, and made a really good sandwich. It was amazing! It had jelly, and tuna and applesauce and whipped cream and-"

"Theodore" said Simon, putting his hand over his face, "Can we get on with the story please?"

"Oh, right," said Theodore, wiping the memory of his incredible sandwich from his mind, "Well, I ate my wonderful sandwich (did I mention it was good, Simon?) and went back into our bedroom. I was just getting into my bed, when I saw something move outside our window. So I looked out the window with my flashlight, and guess what I saw. A chipmunk! She looked pretty familiar, so I waved to her. Then I turned around to go back to bed, _but she waved back! _I was pretty surprised, but I wanted to be nice, so I told her, 'My name is Theodore,' and she told me 'My name is Eleanor,' after that, I think I fainted, 'cause I woke up on the ground ten minutes later, with a sore head. I looked at the window, but the chipmunk was gone. I pretty sure it was a dream, but it sure was a realistic one." Theodore finished, and felt happy to get that off his chest. He sat down on the couch, picked up a peanut he had found on the floor, and began to eat it.

Simon bit on his nails as he thought a habit he had gained when he was a baby. He thought he understood what was happening, but it seemed so unrealistic. _Is it so unrealistic, _thought the chipmunk to himself, _I mean, we learned to talk three years ago, is it so hard to believe other chipmunks hadn't gained this skill? _Simon watched his brother gnaw on the peanut, before he thought of something. _Last night, didn't Miss Miller tell me that she hadn't had a drink in twenty years? Even if she was driven nuts by Alvin, why would she randomly decide to break into our house, and steal alcohol? _Simon answered his own question as he thought rapidly. _She didn't. She was probably was a distraction for us to find, so we wouldn't see what was really happening! _Simon was getting excited now, but paused, thinking to himself: _But what is happening? I doubt a bunch of talking chipmunks would just decide to come to our house to make an old woman look like a drunk. _Then Simon began to remember. He remembered years ago, during the first few years of the Chipmunks' lives, before they had known how to talk…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The three brothers were confused. This was not a new feeling, seeing as confused was one of the basic emotions for the chipmunks since their parents left them, right up there with angry, scared, and worried. But this was different. This wasn't confused like "I have no idea how we're going to survive for winter, or "How do we stop that large bear from chasing us?" confused. No, this was different._

_They had, for the first time since their parents left, had met other chipmunks. These chipmunks, using their species primitive commutation, told the boys they were called Britney, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The boys had relayed their names, and now the Chipmunks were being led to a large tree in the middle of the woods that the boys had lived in for the majority of their lives. They were all curious as to how they could have missed this tree, seeing as it was the biggest in the forest, but more curious as to how the __inhabitants __of the tree could have escaped their detection for the past two years of their lives. Everywhere they looked, there were chipmunks. Boy chipmunks, girl chipmunks, men chipmunks and women chipmunks, everywhere on the tree, chipmunks sat or stood, but all of them were staring down at Alvin Simon and Theodore._

_The boys glanced at the Chipettes, who indicted to them that they should wave. Simon took the advice, and raised his right hand and shook it slightly, while his brothers continued to stare at the massive crowd. After a moment of Simon's shy waving, the hundreds of chipmunks continued to stare at the three boys. Simon's face flushed red, and he quickly lowered his face and stared at the ground. Alvin, noticing his brother had stopped his greeting, opened and closed his mouth soundlessly several times before muttering in the chipmunk language:_

"_Um…hi," The crowd just switched their attention from Simon, to the smaller chipmunk. Alvin stared back up at them, waiting for…something to happen._

_Suddenly, without warning, the enormous crowd burst into loud cheers all at the same time. The shocking noise knocked the Chipmunks from their feet. The Chipettes giggled as their boy counter-parts got back onto their feet. They motioned for the boys to join them. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at each other, grinned and followed the girls to the celebration of finding some new members of the chipmunk race, and to a new stage in their lives._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_For the next few months, the Chipmunks happily lived in this tree village, learning about how these chipmunks lived their lives and becoming one of them. All the chipmunks in the village shared everything they find (a concept that Alvin had a hard time wrapping his head around). No scrap of food, or the smallest item of use belonged to one single chipmunk, rather, it belonged to the group as a whole. The Chipettes helped the Chipmunks learn to share and work as a group, as well as learn some fun games the village people played. The six soon became best friends._

_Life was going on very well for Alvin and his brothers, until one day, a strange machine pulled up to the tree, and a bunch of odd creatures stepped out of it. The machine had four wheels, and a fifth wheel inside the car, which one of the odd creatures used to steer. The creatures, which the other chipmunks called 'people' or 'humans', got out of the machine, and set up temporary houses (which they called tents). The other chipmunks in the village hid from the scary 'people', but Alvin told his brothers he was going to find out about these things, and see if they would give him food. His brothers tried to dissuade him, but Alvin's mind was set. He marched confidently into the campsite and stared expectantly at the smallest of the 'humans'._

_The small boy giggled at the bold chipmunk, and handed him a piece of the muffin he was eating. Alvin stuffed the muffin greedily into his month, and his eyes widened with pleasure. He had never tasted something so good in his life. Alvin swallowed the food, grinned at the boy, and rushed off to where his brothers where hiding._

"_Come on guys!" exclaimed Alvin in the chipmunk language, "They've got some great food!" After a few moments of persuasion, Simon and Theodore reluctantly stepped into the view of the small boy, whose parents were too busy setting up camp to notice the curious chipmunks. The small boy again giggled, and threw some bits of the muffin his mother gave him to the tiny chipmunks. The three boys greedily stuffed the crumbs in their mouths, and Theodore's eyes filled with tears as he tasted the amazing food._

"_Is it good Theo?" asked Simon smirking, even though he was enjoying the muffin immensely._

"_It's…amazing…" said the blissful chipmunk, "I think…I've found my purpose in life guys!" Theodore finished seriously. His brothers snickered and grinned at their innocent brother._

_The little boy, whose name was Fred, giggled at the chipmunk's chattering, quickly deciding to keep the small chipmunks. He looked around, and saw the shoebox that contained his earthworm collection. Fred turned the box upside down, and dumped all the earthworms out. The little boy poked some holes in the top of the box with some scissors, and stuck some leaves in the bottom. He then swooped down and, before the brothers could do a thing, picked up the chipmunks, and stuck them into the shoebox._

"_Hey!" exclaimed Alvin in the primitive chipmunk tongue, "Whatdaya think you're doing! We have rights you know!" The three tiny chipmunks tried in vain to get out of the shoebox, but Fred stuck on top before any of them could scamper over the edge._

"_Oh, rats!" said Alvin plopping down on the floor. His brothers sat down next to him and sighed as they looked up at the holed ceiling._

"_I hope we get outta here soon," said Theodore, glumly tearing a leaf to pieces._

_Simon got up to check_

_This is where the chipmunks remained for several days, inside an old shoebox, living off of tasty crumbs Freddy threw into the shoebox. Freddy talked constantly to the Chipmunks in his confusing language, and the Chipmunks soon began to catch on, and understand what he was saying. Freddy told the brothers that his family was on a camping trip, that he lived in a place called 'California', and that his family was only visiting New York for a few days, before heading home. When Freddy wasn't around, the Chipmunks amused themselves by practicing this new language, and wondering if they'll ever get the chance to see the Chipettes and their other friends again. After a few days of this purgatory, Freddy opened up the shoebox, and whispered excited to the Chipmunks:_

"_We're going back home to California! I'll put you guys in the car now, I don't want my mom or dad seeing you, and I think they might want to get rid of you guys…" Freddy glanced nervously over his shoulder, and handed the brothers some pieces of a Pop-Tart._

_Alvin accepted his share and, anxious to try out his new skill of talking, said: "T-Thanks, Fred," he was still a bit shaky on English._

_Freddy dropped the piece of Pop-tart he was giving to Theodore (who quickly dived and caught his precious food) and stared in open mouth shook at his pet._

"_Y-You can talk?" the 8 year-old in awe._

_Alvin grinned at the attention, "W-We've been…uh…what's the word Simon?" he whispered to his brother, who was catching onto the odd language faster than his brothers._

"_I think he means 'practicing' Freddy," said Simon confidently. Alvin glared at him for stealing the spotlight, "And by the way, when are you letting us out of this box? It's kinda cramped,"_

_Freddy laughed in amazement. He would have never guessed this would've happened to __him__ of all people. __I must be the luckiest kid in the world! _

_Freddy opened his mouth to answer, but he heard his parents call that they were done from across the campsite._

"_I'll talk to you when we're at a rest stop. Take these," the 8 year-old handed them some food, "In case I can't get to you. Its gonna be a two day trip, so rest up!" Freddy closed the box and carried it over to the car. Freddy's day turned on the car, and took the Chipmunks from their forest, their home, and their friends…forever…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days later the brothers arrived in California, and they were discovered. As the family was unpacking, Freddy's father discovered him talking to his shoebox. He took the box from his son without a word, ignoring his son's loud protests and wild claims of talking animals. Freddy's dad, knowing that he loved to pick up animals on their trips, drove out into the woods a few miles from his home, and, without even looking inside, dumped the box into a ditch, but not before cracking the lid so the animal inside could escape. Freddy's dad was a no nonsense kind of gut, but he was far from mean._

_As the car drove away, the three chipmunks climbed out of the box, dazed, but not hurt._

"_Oh great!" said Alvin "Now we're back where we started! No, scratch that, we're worse! Not only are we alone, without food and a place to stay, but we're also hopelessly lost!" Alvin began to rant and rave, causing Simon and Theodore to look at each other and roll their eyes. They may be able to talk now, but Alvin hasn't changed a bit. After five minutes of yelling at just about everything in sight, kicking over three flowers, and breaking a total of forty-three sticks, Alvin calmed down enough for Theodore to find it safe to interrupt him._

"_It's ok Alvin," said the smallest chipmunk, "All we have to do is follow what the villagers told us to do in this kind of situation. First we find a tree," Theodore began to pace, and count off with his fingers the steps that been drilled into him by the village chief about how to survive in the wildness, "Then we store food for the winter, then we wait for winter, then, when spring comes, we do it all over again," the chubby grinned at his brothers, pleased that he could remember so much._

"_Good job Teddy," said Simon, grinning back at his brother. He looked at Alvin, who still looked like he wanted to stay put and pout, "Come on Alvin, we need to find a tree," Theodore took over in the direction of a large elm, and Simon followed behind._

_Alvin sighed as he watched his brothers scurry up the branches of the old tree. __If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em, __the weary chipmunk thought to himself as he started after his brothers to their new home. He glanced up at a large sparrow, who also inhabited the tree. He remembered what the village chieftain had said about sparrows, and glared up at the bird. __He better not dare steal MY nuts! __Alvin began to help his brothers look for a hole to store their food for the winter…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Then, after that, we stayed in that tree for five years, until those men cut down our tree, and brought us to Dave…_

Simon cleared his mind of all thoughts of the past. He turned his attention to how this could apply to the present. _If it only took us about a week listening to people talk to learn how to speak English, then maybe there are hundreds of chipmunks who know how to talk! And since we're the only known ones in the human world…we'd be a kind of gathering point for talking chipmunks everywhere! _Simon decided that, while this theory was far from proved, it made sense. The high pitched voices, the small shadows, _not to mention the chipmunk that waved at Alvin, _thought Simon. Yes, this was the only plausible solution.

Simon was so absorbed with his thoughts, that he didn't notice that Theodore was talking to him. Simon blinked, and cleared his mind.

"What was that Theo?" Simon asked his smaller brother.

"Well," replied Theodore, "I was just wondering what Dave is going to do with Alvin, now that he's still not taking a shower. He's been in there for ten minutes, and I haven't heard any water going,"

Dave seemed to realize this too, as he was walking toward the bathroom door, grumbling about Alvin's unclean habits. Simon did a rapid series of thoughts: _If-Miss-Miller-didn't-break-in-who-did? Someone-set-her-up,-and-that-someone-is-probably-the-other-talking-chipmunks. If-Dave-and-Alvin-didn't-see-anyone-leave,-then-they're-probably-still-inside,-waiting-to-meet-us. The-chipmunks-needed-somewhere-to-hide,-and-if-Alvin-is-in-there-not-taking-a-shower,-then-he-might-have-found-them! Alvin's-talking-to-the-other-talking-chipmunks! _Simon concluded, and quickly made his way to Dave.

"I'll take care of him Dave," said Simon, walking up to his father. Dave looked from the bathroom door to Simon, surprised. Simon was maturing quickly, but even he didn't like arguing with Alvin when he was angry, so Dave wondered why the sudden interest in correcting Alvin.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude Simon, but why?" Dave asked his tallest son.

Simon decided that Dave more than likely would think that his theory was crazy (even _Simon_ thought it was pretty unbelievable) so he decided to come up with a good excuse.

"Well…um…I've been meaning to have a word with him about his cleanliness, and…uh…this is the perfect time!" Simon glanced at Theodore, who had decided to pick his _Gameman_ back up. _Theodore should come in and see the chipmunks too_, Simon decided, "Theodore has wanted to tell Alvin off too…right Theodore?"

The chubby chipmunk looked up from his game, surprised to hear his name. He noticed Dave and Simon staring at him, and looked for Simon for advice. Simon gritted his teeth, and slowly moved his head up and down. Theodore mimicked this mention, and said:

"Yes, yes I am," Simon closed his eyes and sighed, but Dave didn't notice this odd comment.

"Ok," Dave said shrugging his shoulders, "Go on in, just tell Alvin to get his bath started with," Dave began to walk back toward the table Claire was sitting at, and Theodore and Simon pushed open the bathroom door.

Six months ago, after the Chipmunks got their new bedroom, Dave got sick of his sons having to use the dishwasher as a shower, and the backyard as a toilet, so he requested a specially made bathroom for the Chipmunks. The tiny bathroom was one-tenth size of a normal one, but big enough for Dave to stick his head into. And it was this bathroom that Simon and Theodore were entering, that the three Chipettes were sitting in, telling their long story to Alvin.

Theodore's jaw dropped as he saw his old best friends in his bathroom. He never thought he would see these remains of his babyhood again, let alone in his own house, and _talking_ to boot.

Britney was finishing telling their long story to Alvin: "-and so after we saw you guys singing, we just had to come down to L.A. to see you. We thought we'd never see you again! And look at you now! You guys are famous rock stars, and live in a real house! I mean really, I-"she paused as she saw Simon and Theodore. She got up to greet them, but was pushed back down as her sisters tackled their old friends to the ground with hugs.

After shaking her head, Britney got back up and joined in on the dog pile that was the Chipette's greeting to the Chipmunks.

"It's good to see you guys too!" laughed Simon, after getting over the shock of seeing the girls, and being tackled. The Chipmunk got up, and looked at his old friends, happiness etched on his face.

Theodore grinned broadly as Eleanor finally let him out of her pincer hug. "I was right about one thing," said the elated chipmunk "This _is_ the best day ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Finally! I made it to the 4000 word chapter mark! This should put me at around ¼ of 100,000 words! I would like to thank you for all your guy's support and reviews. In all seriousness, whenever I see a review in my mailbox, it just makes my day. If there is anyone that is reading my story and not reviewing (I have no way of knowing) please do so. I would love to hear from you.

All right guys! That's it for now! Thanks for reading…and remember…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	9. November 17: 10:02 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter IX (9); November 17: 10:02 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,) or Caddyshack. This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

This is the longest A/N to date! (pats himself on back. Go on. Read it. I dare you…

You might have noticed that 2 days have passed in the Seville world, since our last chapter. Not like me, I know. I usually like to write events happening all in one day, or a week, but, I had to make some changes (seeing as Dave and Claire are getting married on Thanksgiving).

Another note, in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing this story with a minimal amount of references to the movie as possible. The reason I'm doing this, is because all the fanfics that have constant references to the movie (I'm talking about like 3 jokes from the movie, _in one paragraph!_) feel kind of recycled and half baked. I'm not bashing on you writers who write your stories like that, but if I had decided to recycle every joke from the movie into my fanfic, I would hate writing this. I do my best to keep with the characters (which I'm told I'm pretty good at), keep with the pervious plotline of the movie, while keeping my story fresh, and free of recycled Alvin "bow-chicka-bow-wow" and "he fell out of the tree at birth" jokes. Again, for you guys who write like that, keep doing what you do, this is just my opinion.

Also, as you can see, the Chipmunks aren't touring anymore in this story. I haven't made that apparent in any pervious chapter, so I thought I would tell you. I hint at it in the beginning of this chapter, but otherwise, you only see this in the fact that the boys aren't doing concerts. The reasoning behind this is that Dave wants them to take a break after the Ian business.

All right! Done! Let's figure out what confusing plot twist Nate has in store for us today…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin yawned, and sat up in his bed. He looked around at his brother's beds, and found them empty. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, seeing as Alvin had a tendency to sleep on most every day. The still sleepy chipmunk closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, but had a hard time, as a loud scratching noise was coming from the next room. Alvin winced at the obnoxious sound, and put his pillow over his tiny ear. The sound persisted, and Alvin was quickly annoyed.

_Now that I think about it_, thought Alvin, pressing another pillow against his ear to muffle the sound as he remembered the last two hours, _I've been waking up to this sound for the past two hours, then falling back into sleep. _Alvin spent another minute tossing and turning in his bed, before remembering what Simon had told him the night before:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Alvin, tomorrow morning, Theodore, Dave, and I are going on a campout. I was wondering if you can stay here and give the girls their dinner tonight, and breakfast tomorrow. I would let them get it themselves, but they might accidently make a mess. You know how we were when Dave first took us in."_

_Alvin didn't even look from the TV screen as he answered his brother._

"_Sure thing," said the distracted chipmunk, "Hey Simon, did you know that we have had eight _different _biographies made of us on the E! TV channel? I never got a phone call for permission, did you?"_

_Simon rolled his eyes, sure that his brother didn't hear a word of what Simon just said._

"_No Alvin, I didn't. I'll tell Dave you don't feel good, so you're staying here,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin's eyes shot open at the memory of the promise he made. The terrified chipmunk tore the pillows off his face, and blotted out of bed. Alvin sped over to his dresser. He threw open the dresser door, but had to slow down to pick out the perfect sweater for the occasion. Alvin may be in a rush, but fashion came first in any situation. After a few moments of staring at the identical rows of red sweaters with the yellow letter A posted in the middle of them, Alvin picked one, threw it on, and ran to the bathroom.

Alvin skidded in front of the door to the bathroom, noticing that the scratching noise was not the only thing coming from the bathroom that the Chipettes had been living in for the past two days. Muffled screaming, more than likely coming from Brittney being stopped by her sisters from yelling at the top of her lungs, was also radiating from the door. Alvin hesitated before the door, knowing full well that he was about to get screamed at by the sisters (mostly Britney), but every minute he spent waiting out here, would just make them angrier. Alvin took a deep breath, and slowly pushed open the door.

Jeanette and Eleanor were clamping their hands over Britney's mouth while at the same time trying to stop their sister from clawing their eyes out. Alvin looked toward Britney's hands, and saw the source of the scratching noise. Britney was scratching the wall behind her with her nails, in an attempt to wake Alvin from his slumber.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jeanette, quickly withdrawing her hand from her sister's mouth, not noticing Alvin yet, "You bit me Britney!" Britney quickly pushed off Eleanor, and took a deep breath, apparently to scream for Alvin to get in here, then she noticed the terrified chipmunk standing in the doorway.

Britney let out a howl of animal rage, and lunged for the cowering chipmunk. Fortunately for Alvin, Jeanette was able to grab her sister's tail, and back to the ground, and into a headlock before Alvin could be mauled.

After a minute or two, Britney calmed down enough to put together a coherent sentence,

"Lemme at 'em! This is longest I've gone without food for years! I teach him to forget about us!" Britney stopped thrashing around under her sisters to glare at Alvin. "You're gonna pay mister!"

Britney stopped thrashing about for a moment, which caused her sisters to relax their hold on Britney. Britney suddenly redoubled her efforts to get at Alvin, catching Jeanette and Eleanor off guard, by they held on tight to the angry furry ball that was Britney.

_This may take awhile for her to stop trying to kill me, _thought Alvin, settling up against the wall, _So might as well get comfy…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Alvin was carefully pouring out milk into three separate cereal bowl for the Chipettes.

After a long wrestling match with her sisters, Britney's belly demanded that she eat before trying to strangle Alvin again. She hadn't eaten for a while now, and was extremely hungry. The irate Chipette stared down her boy counter-part, who was pointedly ignoring her, in the hope she would calm down.

_Not this time Alvin, _thought Britney, grinning evilly at the boy, who shot her a nervous glance. _You can't get off the hook that easy this time. _Britney waited for Alvin to finish pouring the enormous milk carton's contents into their breakfasts.

Just as the Chipmunks had taken a liking to toaster waffles when they were first staying with Dave, the Chipettes were developing affection for the lovely taste of cereal and milk in the morning. Britney couldn't help her belly from grumbling loudly, when the smell of sugary oat bits hit her nostrils. She wished Alvin would hurry up and finish up. She watched as the small chipmunk struggled to remain upright, and pour the milk at the same time. A smirk reached Britney's lips as she watched Alvin's sweater become dotted with milk spills, as he fought to keep the white liquid flowing into the bowls.

Britney's eyes wandered to Eleanor and Jeanette. They too were enjoying the sight of Alvin struggling after all the hunger they were put though last night. Jeanette tried to hide her smile, while Eleanor looked at Alvin with badly disguised anger, and contempt. Britney didn't blame her normally accommodating sisters for being angry at Alvin. While the Chipettes had been much hungrier before while they lived in the forest, and had nearly stared in the winter spent in the city, the experience was far from fun, and this time, they had someone to blame. _And someone who deserves it too_, Alvin had been the mischievous one when they were friends in the forest, and Britney knew he was forming a plan to get out of trouble right now. _Not this time though! No amount of smooth talking will save him this time!_

Alvin sighed as he finished pouring the milk into Jeanette's bowl, and pushed the huge cereal bowls over to their owners one by one with his back. Alvin had decided while pouring the milk, the best plan of action for getting out of trouble would be to shock the Chipettes out of yelling at him. He would bring up a subject that he was thinking of talking to the sisters about anyway, a subject that was far from pleasant, but had to be addressed: where the Chipettes would live after they moved out of the Seville household…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This was a subject that the Chipmunks had discussed many times over the last two days, and the brother had finally come to a conclusion last night. Simon had decided that the best course of action would be to try to find people they trusted and try to convince them to take in three female chipmunks. Theodore and Alvin agreed, and they set to work calling all of their human friends, Simon doing the talking, Theodore doing the dialing, and Alvin looking up names in the phone book._

_After calling the four human adults the Chipmunks could trust, they were running out of options. Simon began to pace the kitchen floor trying to think of a plan, while Alvin checked to see that Claire and Dave were still talking about their feelings in the living room._

_Five minutes later, Alvin returned with a grin on his face. "They started kissing after Dave told Claire that she was 'really cool'. We really need to teach him a thing or two about woman. If he tried that line on anyone else-"_

_Simon glared at his immature brother, annoyed by the interruption to his thought process. Alvin got the message, and shut up, but continued to snicker at his father's lack of romance skills for the next few minutes._

_After a minute or two more of silence, Theodore broke the tension:_

"_What about Miss Miller?" suggested the smallest chipmunk._

_Though doubtful at first, Alvin and Simon couldn't think of anything better, so the called the old woman up._

_Though Miss Miller was a forgetful and naïve, was very kindhearted, and Simon was able to convince his former babysitter against her misgivings about having a household of chipmunks (her doubts came mostly from Alvin), and she agreed to let the girls live with her for a least a week._

_Simon sighed in relief as he put down the phone and Alvin and Theodore high-fived. "That takes care of that," said Simon, "At least for a week,"_

_The brothers agreed to tell the Chipettes of their plans tomorrow after Simon and Theodore got back from camping._

"_I'm glad we reached this conclusion," said Alvin leaning against the toaster with a content expression on his face, "This house isn't big enough for the six of us," He grinned at his brothers, who rolled their eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This house isn't big enough for the six of us, _thought Alvin to himself, chuckling. The Chipettes heard the boy chipmunk laughing, and raised their heads from their cereals bowls to glare at him. Alvin gulped, and stopped laughing. He was about to open his mouth to start talking about the prospect of moving to the girls, when he looked down at his soaking, milky, wet shirt. He sighed, thinking; _and this was the only good looking one left, _and ran off to his room to grab another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin emerged from his room five minutes later; wearing an identical sweater to the one he was just wearing, save the fact that this one wasn't wet. He glanced quickly at the girls, not wishing to anger them by looking at them for too long, and saw that they were nearly done. _Good, _thought Alvin, as he causally walked on all four over to the couch to watch a quick TV show as the Chipettes finished up eating. _I'll be able to tell them soon enough, _thought Alvin, wondering what the Chipettes faces would look like when he told them they had to find a new place to stay.

As soon as Alvin thought this, he began to feel bad. He was in the same situation as the Chipettes not even a year ago. Alvin plopped down on the couch with a worried expression on his face, and began fishing threw the cushions, looking for the remote. _Well, _thought Alvin as he accidently grasped an old piece of popcorn underneath the stained couch cushion. _It's not like Dave would let them stay if we asked. He said himself he didn't want us bringing any of our friends into the house, right? _Alvin remembered that Dave had said this a year ago, before he had began to know and love his sons. He pushed this inconvenient fact from his mind, and focused on getting the remote from under the couch.

_Got it! _Alvin thought as he pulled the huge remote from under the cushion. He grunted with the strain of it, but finally yanked it free. _They should make everything chipmunk sized, so all of us talking animals can enjoy the conveniences that humans enjoy. It's discrimination, that's what it is! I should write a note to the president! _Alvin chuckled to himself over his own wit while he sank into the couch, and flipped through the channels, wondering what to watch.

He was so happy and content, that he didn't notice that the Chipettes had stopped stuffing themselves full of food, and began to creep slowly to the couch, with full intention of giving Alvin what he deserved. But Alvin, always watchful of any situation which could cause him harm or discomfort, soon noticed that the clicking of spoons on bowls had stopped, and the chatter of the girls while they ate, had stopped. His eyes widen as he spun around in the couch and peered over the edge of the sofa.

He yelped as he saw the three Chipettes crouch down, and go flying in the air toward him. He ducked just in time, as three furry balls lunched themselves over his head, whipping his cap off his skull, and landing in a bag of chips.

Alvin gasped as he noticed his hat was gone, and marched over to the Chipettes, ignoring their attempts to hit him, and snatched it from Britney's hand. Alvin put the hat squarely on his head, dodged a punch from Britney, walked to the edge of the table, ducked under a chess piece thrown at him by Eleanor, and leapt onto the couch out of harm's way.

"Hold it!" exclaimed Alvin, stopping Britney and Jeanette from trying again to flying tackle the chipmunk, and causing Eleanor to hesitate from throwing another chess piece at him. Alvin held up his hands in an obvious sign of peace.

Eleanor glared at Alvin, and decided to continue in her original plan. The chess piece bounced off Alvin's chest, causing to let out a loud "Ouf!". The chipmunk fell over onto the comfy surface of the couch, and closed his eyes. _This'll be harder than I thought_, thought Alvin, trying to think of a way to calm the Chipettes long enough for him to get a sentence out. Jeanette and Britney quickly leapt onto the sofa next to Alvin, and approached him slowly, with angry faces.

"Now you'll pay for locking us up in that bathroom now Seville!' said Britney with an evil smile.

Jeanette glanced at her sister, looking for hints on how to look more intimidating. She stuck up Britney's pose, and glared at Alvin with the same look Britney was giving him.

"Y-Yeah Seville! Now we're going to…let you have it!" Jeanette tried to sound scary, but ended up just sounding nervous.

Alvin grinned at Jeanette, knowing that at least one of the sisters didn't want him dead. Eleanor, on the other hand, continued to throw everything on hand at the chipmunk, who finally held up both hands, and yelled:

"STOP!!" Britney and Jeanette halted steps away from Alvin, and Eleanor paused in her aerial barrage, "I've got something to tell you guys…" Alvin took a deep breath, and began telling the girls his plan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter!

I would love to hear your review! (Seriously, review now!)

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	10. November 17: 11:12 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter X (10); November 17: 11:12 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,) or Caddyshack. This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

A few notes before I start: my writing style will vary from time to time, depending on the book I'm reading (there are no examples of this in this story, but expect it in future stories). The books I'm reading right now are the Serpent War Saga by Raymond E. Fiest. I have noticed while proof-reading one of my chapters, that my writing style is next to identical to his (I don't do it on purpose). The reason I mention this, is because if you are reading one of my future stories, and notice that this story is written totally different than this, it's because I'm reading a different author. Thought I'd mention that.

Also, before we start, I thought I'd remind you all to check out my profile, and perhaps send me a message to get to know me (the man behind the madness) better. Thank you guys for reading my story, and giving me all these positive reviews! Keep reviewing, pretty please, with sugar on top.

Alright, let's see how much the Chipettes like getting booted out of the Seville residence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Alvin finished explaining the plans that he and his brothers made last night, he looked at each of the Chipette's faces, seeing what their reaction was.

Britney, as usual, was upset and angry about this turn of events. She was glaring at Alvin, with a look that could stop a bulldog in its tracks. Britney turned away from Alvin, and with a flick of her hair, said:

"If you think that you and your brothers could force me and my sisters to leave this place, think again. Besides," the chipmunk said, plopping herself onto the couch pillow and shooting Alvin a nasty grin, "I kinda like it here!" Britney looked at Jeanette, waiting for her sister to pipe up and agree with her.

Jeanette only stared back at Britney with a blank face. She seemed to be mulling this change in events in her mind. After a moment of silence, she shook her head at Britney, turned to Alvin, and said:

"Well, it's the best we could hope for really. We can't stay here forever, and since you guys already found us a new home, you saved us the work of finding a new place to live," She gave Alvin a weak grin, and then glanced at her sister. She winced at the look Britney was giving her and turned back to Alvin

The boy chipmunk gave Jeanette a reassuring smile. At least _she_ seemed to understand that this change in fate was necessary, and that she could only try to make the best of it. The anger in her eyes had died, but that was only replaced by worry for the Chipette's future.

Alvin next looked at Eleanor, seeing what her reaction was to the news of her and her sister's departure from the Seville household. The green-eyed chipmunk was still on her perch on the table, stoking her chin, thinking about what Alvin had just told her. She didn't appear angry, but Alvin saw in her eyes a hint of the anger Eleanor had for him for accidently locking the sisters in the bathroom.

Alvin cringed, knowing that if Ellie didn't support the Chipmunk's decision, Britney could easily convince Jeanette to stay here. _And if they stay here, _thought Alvin, beginning to panic, _we'll have to tell Dave! Dave will take them in, but having to acquaint three more chipmunks into the human world, it'll delay the wedding!_

Alvin's eyes widened, knowing that if Ellie's temper got the better of her, Alvin would have next to no chance of defeating Britney in an argument. _Maybe telling them when they were already mad at me wasn't such a good idea after all…_

Alvin crossed his fingers for good luck, and glanced nervously at Britney, who was smirking at him with a self assured smile. Alvin gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for Eleanor to speak. He could only hope that her answer would be a good one.

After a tense minute, the chubby chipmunk let out a huge sigh, as if letting an enormous pressure off her chest. "Well Alvin," said Eleanor to the anxious chipmunk, who was ringing his red hat in his hands, "You couldn't have picked worse time to tell us about this, but…" Britney and Alvin looked up expectantly at the young chipmunk, both holding their breath, "I agree that it's for the best,"

Eleanor had to cover her ears at the noise after her announcement. Alvin had screamed "Yes!" the same time Britney shrieked "NO!!!" The din was incredible as Alvin began leaping up and down on the couch, gloating his victory to an irate Britney, who was screaming her protests to Eleanor. Ellie thought it would be astounding if the human police didn't show up any minute to see if a murder had taken place.

After a minute or two of this impossibly loud shouting, and Alvin and Britney grew hoarse, and had to stop. They seemed content with glaring at each other, until their voices came back. Jeanette and Eleanor took advantage of the pause, to calm the two energetic chipmunks down. Alvin, seeing as he was simply yelling and screaming to egg Britney on, proved easy to calm.

Britney, on the other hand, refused to let her sisters get near her. Though she couldn't talk due to the fact she screamed herself hoarse, she was able to whisper "Traitors!" to Jeanette and Eleanor, and marched angrily over to the corner of the sofa to pout. Alvin doubled up in silent laughter, while Ellie and Jeanette looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Alvin wiped a tear of laughter from his eye as he forced himself to stop laughing. He tested his voice to see if he could talk again yet, and realized that he was still mute because of his loud mocking of Britney.

Alvin watched the girls try to consul Britney to no avail, but soon got bored. He glanced over to the TV, and saw that the show he wanted to watch was still on. He glanced over to the Chipettes to make sure they were still distracted by Britney's pouting, and then quietly leapt from the stained sofa, over to his favorite armchair, the one he and his brother slept in for the first few months of their lives with Dave.

As he landed on the soft armrest of the chair, he realized that he had forgotten to put back on his red cap. He shoved the hat back onto his furry head, and prepared to watch his show, but he began to smell something odd. His head and ears perked up as he sniffed the air. He soon came to the conclusion that the smell was coming from his armpit.

Alvin gagged as he waved the stinky smell away from his sensitive chipmunk nose. He remembered that he never _did_ take a shower two nights ago because he was so distracted by the Chipette's arrival. _Might be a good idea to make good on my promise to Dave to stay relatively clean now…_thought Alvin as he scurried over to the bathroom he and his brother's shared. _Seeing as he needs to be in a good mood when I introduce him to the girls…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on guys, I think I hear them coming!" Alvin scurried over to the window, and peered though the lace curtain at the street outside, "Yep. That's Dave's car. Places everybody! Remember where you're supposed to be!" Alvin clapped his hands together as he ordered the Chipettes around. He paused and shook his head, amazed that he and the girls had come up with such a good plan for introducing the Chipettes to Dave in only thirty minutes.

After Alvin had taken his shower, and Britney had cooled off, the four chipmunks had put their heads together and came up with a plan to alert Dave to Britney's, Eleanor's, and Jeanette's existence. While at first Britney was reluctant to help with the brainstorming process, she soon realized that it was, as Alvin put it so nicely for her "My way or the highway!". But just because she was helping Alvin getting out of further trouble with Dave (Alvin was sure that Dave wouldn't appreciate that he and his brother's had kept three wild chipmunks in their bathroom for the past two days) didn't mean that she had to like it. She continually chose to shoot Alvin angry glares, which he chose to ignore.

But now, all the Chipettes knew their places and when to come out to greet Dave, and all that remained was the actual introduction itself. Alvin made sure that all the girls were well hidden behind the couch, and nervously waited for the door to open.

The Seville family walked through the door, chatting happily and wondering out loud what kind of chaos Alvin will have made while they were gone.

"Well," said Dave holding the door open for Claire, "If he did anything resembling last time-Oh!" Dave noticed Alvin standing anxiously in the middle of the living room, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "There's the trouble-maker now!" He noticed Alvin's nervous look. "What'd you do this time Alvin?"

Alvin wiped the nervous look off his face in a flash, and looked up at Dave with an innocent smile, "Why, nothing, oh father of mine. I've just been studying Latin and other dead languages, as usual," Alvin continued with a mischievous grin, doing his best impression of Simon, "Why, do you have you reason to suspect me of committing an act of misdoing?"

Simon glared at his brother. He knew what Alvin was doing to Dave; he was buttering him up for a revelation of an, as Alvin put it, "An act of misdoing,". Simon only hoped that Alvin hadn't done anything to his stuff.

The brainy chipmunk decided that he should probably check his room to see if any of his things were broken or ruined, and quietly asked Dave to leave the scene. Dave nodded to his tallest son, giving him permission to go into the brother's room.

Simon threw one last dirty look at Alvin, as his red-capped brother attempted to smooth talk Dave, and began a swift gait over to his bedroom door. He paused in his run to his bedroom, as he noticed something was odd.

The bathroom door was open and, more importantly, the room itself was empty.

Simon's mouth dropped open, and he stared into the empty room, wondering why Alvin didn't ask the Chipettes to get back into their hiding spots after he fed them. Simon knew Alvin wasn't the brightest of the brothers, but even he knew better than that.

Simon turned back around to look at his brother and silently ask him where the Chipettes were, when something caught his eye. Something was moving behind the couch. Something with a tail. Something that had big blue eyes that were staring right at him.

Simon let out a gasp, but quickly composed himself, realizing he was looking at Jeanette. Simon glanced at Dave and Claire, making sure that they were still looking at Alvin, and quietly sneaked over to Jeanette.

As he approached Jeanette's hiding spot, he noticed that Britney and Eleanor were secreted away in a potted plant nearby the sofa. The girls grinned and waved at Simon, who gave them a weak smile back. He turned his attention back to Jeanette.

Simon whispered to Jeanette as softly as he could, "What's going on Jeanette? Why aren't you guys in the bathroom closet?". Jeanette grinned at the nervous chipmunk, realizing he was on the edge of panic.

"It's just that we're going though with your plan to introduce us to Dave a bit earlier," She noticed this comment did nothing to calm down Simon, "It's ok Simon. Alvin came up with a new plan." Jeanette smiled reassuringly at Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes, nervously biting his nails. "Why doesn't that comfort me?" He sighed and peeked at Alvin talking to Dave around the couch. Alvin was telling his father that he looked more and more like George Clooney every day. Simon put his hand over his eyes at his brother's ridiculous behavior.

"Well, nothing can be done now," said Simon, sitting next to Jeanette, "I guess I can just wait and watch Alvin's plan fall to pieces." Jeanette glared at Simon for this rude comment, and joined him in watching Alvin smooth talk the two adults.

Alvin continued to complement his dad, "-seriously Dave! You've got his face and everything! The cheekbones, the eyebrows, everything! You could be a George Clooney impersonator if you weren't a musician already! I mean-"

Dave decided the time was ripe to interrupt Alvin. "Ok big shot," said Dave, ignoring Claire and Theodore, who were giggling at Alvin's attempts to get on Dave's good side, "Now that you're gone through your routine, would you please tell me what you did this time?" Dave smirked at Alvin, knowing that he had caught his son now. He would have to tell the truth, or risk further grounding.

Alvin frowned at shook his head at Dave. "I'm surprised at you Dave. I thought you would think higher of me. Every time I give you a complement, you seem to think that I'm trying to pull something. It makes me so sad." He faked wiping a tear from his eye. He looked up at Dave's face, and saw the stern look he was getting from his dad. Alvin laughed nervously and continued. "Well…it just so happens that this time, I _do _have something I need to confess."

Alvin's heartbeat quickened, and his fur stood on end. He knew that this next moment would decide the fate of the Chipettes, and he only hoped that he had made the right decision in rushing the plan he and his brothers had come up with.

"For the last couple of days me, Simon, and Theodore have been renting out our bathroom closet to a couple of our old friends. Some chipmunks we knew from before we met you. They learned how to talk after we came to live with you, and we thought it would be a good idea to let them bunk with us for a few days." As Alvin was talking, Britney, Jeanette, and Eleanor silently came up from their hiding spots to join Alvin in the middle of the living room. Dave's mouth opened in shock as he saw the same look of intelligence in these chipmunk's eyes, as the ones in his own son's. Dave knew that Alvin, Simon and Theodore couldn't be the only talking chipmunks out there, but he never expected to meet any more. The Chipettes looked up shyly at Dave and Claire, waving a bit at Theodore, who was sitting on Claire's shoulder.

"So," continued Alvin, "We thought that now was a good as time as any to tell you…so, there you go!" Alvin finished lamely.

The room was silent for a minute, as the Chipettes finished moving to the center of the room. Simon decided to join them, and scampered across the couch to where the four chipmunks were standing.

The scene remained like this for a while, the Chipettes staring up at the two adults with wide eyes, wondering about their future, and Dave and Claire looking back at them with surprised faces.

After a minute of this awkward silence, Alvin grew bored, and broke the ice. "Come on guys! It can't be all that big of a shock! I mean, it's not like we aren't talking chipmunks too." Alvin grinned up at two grown-ups, who simply ignored him, and continued to stare at the Chipettes, who stared back.

Simon nudged Alvin, whispering, "Not the best time for cheeky remarks Alvin." Alvin grinned sheepishly back at his brother.

Finally, Dave blinked, and looked at Alvin and Simon. "S-So," he said hoarsely, "I suppose you want us to take these girls in and raise them too, huh?" The two brothers looked at each other, and then turned back to Dave.

"Actually," said Simon, "We called up Miss. Miller and asked her if she could take care of the girls for a couple days. She agreed." Simon glanced at the Chipettes. They still hadn't stopped staring nervously up at Dave and Claire. "We were just wondering if you could drive us to her house."

Dave looked at his son for another moment, and then continued his staring at the girls again.

"Oh no, not this again!" whispered Alvin to Simon. The blue-clad chipmunk glared at his brother for silence.

After another thirty seconds of awkward silence, Dave spoke up again. "I've had weirder days." He forced a smile at the five chipmunks, then picked Theodore up off Claire's shoulder. "Everybody in the car! We got chipmunks to move!"

Alvin and Simon let out a sigh of relief, and gave each other an exhausted smile. Dave put Theodore down on the ground, and let him run over to his brothers.

"We did it guys!" squeaked the excited chipmunk, "The Chipettes have a home!" He and Alvin hi-fived.

Simon looked at his brothers celebrating with a frown. "You mean they have a home for now. Miss. Miller only agreed to take them in for a week, remember?" Alvin rolled his eyes at Simon, and Theodore giggled.

"Oh, stop being such a killjoy, Simon!" said Alvin with a happy grin on his face, "As Dave said, we got chipmunks to move! Come on girls!" He turned to the Chipettes, who still hadn't moved.

"Uh…hello?" said Alvin, waving his hand in front of the frozen chipmunks.

The girls blinked, and looked at Alvin, all of them shaking. Britney was the first to speak

"Th-That was s-sooooo scary. I thought that man was going to scream at us! Humans a-are so freaky!"

Eleanor glanced at her shaking sister, noticing that her own hands were shaking too. She smiled apologetically to the Chipmunks. "S-Sorry, but we've have some b-bad experiences with humans. I guess w-we'll have a tough time trusting them…" she forced another smile at Theodore, who patted her shoulder.

"No need to apologize, we understand," said the kind-hearted Theodore, smiling at the shaking chipmunks, "Now let's go outside, we got a ride to catch!"

The Chipettes calmed down a bit, and began to make their way to the front door. Dave walked back inside, and smiled at the chipmunks. "Ok guys, let's get moving, me and Claire got a cake maker we need to see about the wedding cake." He made his way back through the doorway, and left the door open for the small chipmunks.

Alvin turned to his brothers and friends with a smile on his face, pretending to be an army general. "Alright men!" Britney glared at him, "And women," Alvin amended, with a smile "We've got a mission! We got to get to the car of our ally, Dave, to get out of this dangerous territory. It's every chipmunk for himself, or herself, out there, so keep sharp! If you all keep your wits about you, we might make it out of here alive! Now, come on!"

Alvin pulled his red cap low over his eyes, and slowly made his way to the door, pretending to have a gun. The five friends looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed Alvin, each carrying their own "gun" and shooting at invisible enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the long fight to Dave's car (in which Alvin was fatally wounded, and had to be carried between Theodore and Simon) the six chipmunks leapt into the open door of the car, happily talking amidst themselves.

As the chipmunks approached the car, Dave and Claire stopped their quiet conversion about how the boys could have secreted away the three energetic chipmunks for two days. They had came to the conclusion that they were too busy planning the wedding to notice much about what the boys were doing, and they promised themselves that they would pay more attention to their Chipmunks in the future.

As Dave glanced at the three chipmunk girls that had just been thrust into his life viva the rearview mirror, he remembered his feelings a few minutes ago when he thought he would been raising three more 'kids' in his house. He was terrified at the thought at the time, but now reconsidered.

Dave smiled to himself as Alvin finished telling a joke to his friends, and the six chipmunks burst out laughing in their high pitched voices.

_Maybe having a few more wouldn't be so bad after all…_Dave looked at his future wife, and smiled at her. She smiled back, looking as if she read his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Alright, that's it for this chapter!

Go on; click that big, green, shiny button right below this text! It's not that hard, and you only need to write a word or two to satisfy me! Please? Seriously, please?

Ok, I'm outta here!

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	11. Yet Another AN

**Alvin and the Chipmunks II**

_A/N Number One…_

_By hallhomestead_

**Ok…**

**So, I know you want to keep reading this story, but unfortunately I had to replace my three Author's Notes in this story so the amount of chapters don't get screwed up. I've had experiences with screwing with the amount of chapters. It wasn't pretty.**

**Anyway, I thought I would take this opportunity to address an issue probably no-one cares about, and I should more than likely just ignore.**

**What happened to the old version of **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks II?**_

**I know I totally switched around the old chapters for the new and improved ones, but what if you're feeling nostalgic one day? What if you want to hear all my excuses for not updating that particular chapter sooner that I made six months ago? What if you hate all the spelling corrections and new material I put in this new version?**

**Well fear not, for I have saved all the original chapters of this story in all their wonderful, un-new glamour.**

**I might re-post these chapters if anyone, **_**anyone at all, **_**wants me too. Otherwise, they will languish in the Documents section of my harddrive forever…**

**Kay, that's it. I'll think of more to bore you with soon, so be looking for the next A/N!**

**Cya!**

**-hallhomestead**


	12. November 17: 3:32 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XI (11); November 17: 3:32 PM_

_by__hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 new movie (the CGI one).

Cram it. I know I haven't updated for a week. I am aware that you guys are sick of waiting for my chapter to spawn irregularly from my computer. And I most certainly realize that I've, after making a promise to myself never to do it again, put up another A/N instead of a chapter last week. Oh well, I'm sorry. What else can I say? I am hoping (seeing as I got a week off from school) that I will finish the story this week, but who knows? Not only do I have surgery scheduled for Monday (please send me PMs telling me how much you are hoping my wisdom teeth come out alright! ;-) ), but I also am going away for next weekend. Now pray for me (and yourselves) as I attempt to write the longest A/N _**EVER**_!!!!!

Well, now that I know that about 100 people read my story chapter by chapter (if you do the numbers right, it comes out to about 190 people per chapter, but about 800 of those hits were for just the first chapter), I will try to work harder on putting up chapter faster, and try to make them better. It's great to know that all these people read MY story; it's really overwhelming to be honest. When I first sat down to plug in the first chapter of this fanfic, I had suspected that only about a dozen people would follow it chapter by chapter. Until a few days ago, I had thought my original thoughts about this story's popularity were confirmed, and you can imagine my shock when I found out the real numbers. Well, enough of me bragging about how many people read my fanfic, let's move on.

Just kidding! My bragging will never be finished, but I promise to tone it down. Someone told me it might be a good idea to put up a profile for all my stories and art and stuff like that.

Two problems with an otherwise good idea.

If you guys didn't take the massive hints I've been dropping about my utter lack of time for doing stuff I enjoy, well, lemme spell it out for you: I D-O-N-'-T G-O-T A-N-Y T-I-M-E. There. Even if I really wanted to, I couldn't, unless some web designer wanted to volunteer their time to work with me on that, it's not gonna happen.

Secondly, while I would love to post my stories up on some kind of profile or website, I couldn't put up my drawings. Why can't I put up drawing, you ask? Because I don't have drawings, that's why. Why don't I have drawings you ask? Because I have trouble drawing a straight line, that's why. Well, I guess I'm being a little harsh on myself. I'm an ok drawer of some things (I'm a darn good doodler), like people and scenery, but cartoons? Forget about it.

Well, those are the reasons I probably won't put up a web site devoted to me (wow, do I sound vain or what?). But, (there's always a 'but') I may, in the distant future, try to organize another chipmunk fan site, one that I hope will be a little more popular than the other ones that have not been doing so good (besides, of course, Raven Child's 'Alvin Page' and the official website). If I do, do this, I will need a huge amount of help from anyone willing to help out, especially from anyone who knows their way around developing a web page. But I'll only attempt to do this in the distant future, so don't worry yourselves over it for now.

We made it to 100 fanfics on the Alvin and the Chipmunks page of Congrats to all the amazing authors out there who helped make this possible

Ok, before we start out, let me lay out my plan for this story, and my stories as well.

First I will finish this story (which ends in a cliffhanger, which you will hate my guts for) in another chapter or two after this. After that, I will work on my 3 cartoon stories (the titles of which are listed on my fanfic profile), then on a sequel to this story (aptly named _Alvin and the Chipmunks III_) which will end the cliffhanger I leave in this story. By the time I finish the 3 cartoon stories, and start the sequel, I hope it will be around two months from now. After the sequel, I will start a story called _After the Movie_ which will show the Chipmunks as actors in their movie, and will show their adventures…well…after the movie. After that, I don't have a clear plan, but if I get any ideas, tell me. Also, in your reviews, leave an idea or two for a story that you have floating around in your head, if you want to.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy the 11th chapter in my now famous story snickering by readers. Hey, stop laughing! It is _so _famous! Don't you laugh at me! You're just jealous cause I'm known around the globe, and you're not, so stick _that _in your pipe and smoke it. Well, anyway, here is chapter 11 my friends and readers. Read on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave's brow furrowed as he looked at Miss Miller.

"Are you _sure_ you want to have the boys sleep over tonight? You really don't have to, you know."

Miss Miller smiled happily at Dave, and waved her hand, as if pushing his question away. "Of course I know I don't have to David, but I _want_ to. Once you get over their…energetic personalities, you can easily see that the six of them are just about the cutest things on this here Earth!"

The old woman glanced at Claire, who was talking on her cell phone to her mother, who found it necessary to call her daughter every twenty minutes to make sure that "everything was all right". She was convinced that Claire and Dave were bound to need help in planning the wedding, and was thrilled to help in any way possible. Claire was now trying to dissuade her mom from coming down a week early to help them pick out the perfect church.

Miss Miller looked back to Dave with a knowing smile on her face. "Besides, I think you and the to-be-Mrs. need some time alone, am I right?"

Dave blushed furiously, and suddenly felt the urge to leave Miss Miller's presence as soon as possible. He glanced over to Claire, and saw that she was done talking on the phone, and decided now was the time to stop being polite by making small talk with Miss Miller, and get out of this smelly old house.

"Y-Yeah, well, I see you got your hands full with the kids, so we'll be going now." Dave started for the door, but Miss Miller held him back.

"I think Alvin has something to tell you David," Dave looked at the old woman with a confused expression on his face. He began to turn around to look into the dining room, where his chipmunks were currently playing.

"Well," said Dave to Miss Miller, as he peered around the room not seeing his son, "What gives you that feelin-ARRRGHH!" Dave stumbled backwards as Alvin's face, magnified four times its normal size, and at Dave's height, entered his vision.

Alvin chuckled, and smiled at his now quite confused father's expression. "Wha-"said Dave scratching his head, "How'd you-?"

Alvin grinned wider. "Effort Dave, effort." The cocky chipmunk pretended to check his fingernails for dirt, and chuckled to himself as Dave looked down to see how Alvin got himself to this height.

Under Alvin's feet, was a stack of five chipmunks with varying degrees of annoyance at Alvin's plan, and stress over holding each other up, on their faces. Under this amazing tower of chipmunks, was a chair the Chipmunks and Chipettes pulled over beside Dave without him noticing.

Dave was shocked that Alvin would go through all this just to impress him, and decided to play along. "What'd you want Alvin?" said Dave crossing his arms.

Alvin's face fell with disappointment. He had expected Dave to praise him for his efforts to get his father's attention, but quickly decided to try to get a reaction out of Dave anyway. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to let us stay the night, seeing as, if you do, I'm willing to promise to not do anything bad this whole week…on purpose." Alvin gave Dave his widest smile, hoping this would be enough to sway his father.

Dave sighed at Alvin, glancing at Claire as she walked over to get a better look at the scene. Dave looked back at Alvin, and pretended to mull the Alvin's deal in his mind. "Well…" he said finally, causing all the chipmunks under the quivering Alvin to take in a sharp breath in anticipation of Dave's answer,

"Ok,"

"Yes!" exclaimed the Chipmunks and Chipettes, throwing their tiny arms in the air. Unfortunately for them, they were using their arms to hold onto this tower they were making to hold up Alvin, and this celebration caused the living tower to quickly crumble to the ground.

Claire rushed the rest of the way to the chair where the chipmunks had crashed to the ground, and kneed next to Dave, who was also checking to see if the chipmunks are all right.

"Are you alright?" said Dave and Claire.

"Yes," came six moans from within the pile of chipmunks on the chair. Dave and Claire exchanged a look of relief. That looked like a nasty spill from the two adults were, especially for 5 inch chipmunks.

Dave smiled and gently picked up Alvin from the top of the pile of groaning furballs. He sat the moaning chipmunk on the top of the table, handing him his hat, and moving out of the way for Miss Miller, who was trying to fawn over the Chipettes. Claire took care of Simon and Theodore.

Dave looked Alvin straight in the eye, as the chipmunk flattened out his sweater, and slowly stood up, flinching at the slight pain in his small legs. "Ok Alvin," said Dave, gently lifting the chipmunks chin so his violently red eyes met his father's, "If I let you and your brother stay over here for one night, do you solemnly swear to cause to mischief in my or Miss Miller's house…on purpose for a week?" Dave let his son sit back down and think about Dave's offer some more.

Alvin spent a minute mulling over what Dave said, obviously trying to find a loophole or other means of getting out of doing his side of the bargain. Apparently finding no easy way out, Alvin sighed and stuck out his paw for Dave to shake. Dave grinned and shook Alvin's paw, sealing the deal between the two.

Alvin turned to his brothers and exclaimed in his high pitched voice: "We're staying the night boys!" The energetic chipmunk smiled at his friends, and took off to join them in recovering from their tumble on the chair they had fallen on.

Theodore offered a weak smile to his red-capped brother, and returned his attention to Claire, who was listening to the smallest chipmunk tell her "Where it hurts." Simon, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to get off the seat of the chair (he was on the bottom of the tower) and only grunted at his Alvin's announcement. He then returned his attention to lying on the comfortable cushion of the chair, waiting for Claire to finish with Theodore.

Dave smiled at the sight of his family together. He knew how lucky he was to have such a great family now, and such a bright future for all of them. He knew his sons would grow up normally now that Dave had taken them out of the spotlight for a while, and when they finally came back into the world of music, they would come back with a bang.

And then there was Claire. She was the ideal wife; charming, beautiful, smart, and great with the boys. He was sure that their life together would be a great one. And as for Miss. Miller and the Chipettes, he hadn't gotten a chance to get to know them all that well, but the girls seemed kind and as good chipmunks as the boys, and Miss Miller…well she was a very generous (if batty) old lady would seemed more than willing to help anyone.

Claire glanced up at her fiancé, who was observing herself and Miss Miller take care of the chipmunks with a blissful look on his face. Claire smiled as she woke Dave from his stupor, saying, "Dave, would you mind taking care of Simon?"

Dave started, and realized he was daydreaming while his sons needed help, and compensated for his mistake by hurrying to get the first aid kit in the other room. Claire smiled as her to-be husband ran into the other room, knowing him well enough to see he was happily thinking about his family. She then turned back to Theodore, who was complaining about a bruise that was forming on his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave closed the door and started walking with Claire to his car, happy to get away from Miss Miller and to have the night alone with Claire. Dave pulled his keys out of his pocket, and opened the car door for Claire. After she had got in, Dave walked around the front of the sedan to get into the driver's seat, thinking, _Maybe when I finally get that check from Jet Records for the CDs I'm letting them sell of the Chipmunks, I can finally get that new sports car…_Dave allowed himself to fantasize about the beautiful red car that had came up last month as he sat down in his seat, before snapping back into reality. Dave put the key into the ignition, and began to back out of the driveway. Claire stuck a piece of gum into her mouth, and turned to Dave.

"I just hope Alvin doesn't give Miss Miller a heart attack. You sure letting the boys sleep over the first night was a good idea?" She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a book she was reading as she waited for Dave to answer. Dave got out of the driveway, and began to speed down the street toward his house, which was only fifteen minutes away.

Dave turned his attention to Claire. "No," he admitted, "But if Alvin keeps his side of the bargain it will." Claire looked up from her book and smiled reassuringly at her fiancé.

"Don't worry about it Dave, Miss Miller will call if there is any trouble. You gave her our number, right?"

Dave, who was pulling out of Miss Miller's neighborhood, lost his look of worry. He turned and gave Claire a quick smile before turning his eyes back to the road. "Yeah I did. I guess I worry too much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miss Miller sighed in relief as she finally got the last of the six chipmunks, Alvin, to stop flying around her house at speeds that she didn't think possible until today. She had to reach onto the highest corner of her dresser, but Miss Miller was able to grab the chipmunk, who was dancing rapidly with one of her dolls, before he could speed away. She held Alvin in two hands, and began to walk over to the living room to put him into a shoebox where Miss Miller was keeping the five other chipmunks until they calmed down. _I guess soda _wasn't _a good idea…_thought Miss Miller to herself as she entered the hallway.

The red-capped chipmunk, whose eyes were showing he had next to no control over his actions, was squirming around in her hand at a rapid speed. His baseball cap flew off as Alvin gave an especially violent twitch, and then the chipmunk stopped moving altogether.

Miss Miller, fearing that Alvin might have injured himself, stopped, and looked into the chipmunk's eyes, only to find them closed. The old woman let out a gasp, and checked Alvin's tiny heartbeat. His heart was still pumping, which reassured the concerned Miss Miller, but she decided to check his breathing too.

Alvin was breathing at a slow but steady pace, which confused Miss Miller even more, and then she came upon a revelation. _He's sleeping!_ She thought to herself, as she began her gait back to the living room, wondering if all of the chipmunks experienced the same sugar crash as Alvin.

Miss Miller entered the living room, and found that the five captured (and very sugar-high) chipmunks had been able to tip over the shoebox they were being held in, and push off the lid. They hadn't made it far, Miss Miller saw, as the chipmunks were all lying face down on the rug only feet around from the shoebox, snoring loudly.

Miss Miller smiled motherly, and gently gathered up the Chipmunks and Chipettes in her arms and put them on the most comfortable chair in her house, and went to grab a blanket for them.

As Miss Miller was leaving the room, she heard a tired, but cocky voice say behind her: "Time for round two Miss Miller," the old woman turned to see Alvin struggling to stay awake, but stilling smiling at her. "Oh and while you're up, could you get my hat? Thanks." Alvin rolled over and went back to sleep.

Miss Miller sighed and thought to herself, _It's__ going to be a __loooong__ night…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this is kinda a short chapter compared with the amount of time it took me to update, but oh well. Wish me luck for Monday! Review!

hallhomestead


	13. November 18: 7:32 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XII (12); November 18: 7:32 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Well after the simply mind numbingly long wait for chapter 11, I hope you are all pleased with the relatively short wait for this chapter. I don't know if any of you noticed, but chapter 11 wasn't all that great (despite the long delay, I felt rushed to finish before the week was up), and that was reflected by the small amount of reviews I got for that particular update. Again sorry, but I personally think this chapter is much better quality than the last one.

Two quick announcements: I wish I still had my wisdom teeth (my cheeks swelled up so much, my mom now refuses to call me Nate, but she will call me Alvin the Chipmunk). And you guys should check out my profile page (just click the word 'hallhomestead' when you're done reading. Come on, it's not that hard) I updated the info, and have a poll up!

I hate to repeat myself, but I'm really excited about the Alvin and the Chipmunk fanfic page updated to 100 stories. It truly is a huge step for us all, and I can't tell you how great it feels to be a part of this.

Before we start, I just want to say that the NAME Laura in this chapter is a reference of the character Laura from _Laura and the Chipmunks _and _Alvin and the Chipmunks 2_by CrazyCartoonGirl, but it is a totally different character. Thought it would be nice to put in a shout out to those two great stories that I enjoyed immensely.

Finally, a short A/N! Don't worry, I'll probably think of another hundred things to bore you guys with next chapter! Onto the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura glanced around the laundry-mat nervously.

She hated coming here, mostly because the people that came in here were freaks or jerks, and being in the company of such people on a cold November morning was far from the woman's idea of an ideal way to start the day. The only reason she came in here in the first place was because her washing machine had been broken for about six days now, and the repairman had yet to show up. With the laundry pilling up, and threat of having to wear an already worn dress to her 31st birthday party on Tuesday, she was backed into a corner.

The three other people in the building, two men who looked like construction workers who were apparently having a day off, and an ugly man who looked as if he was homeless, all seemed perfectly comfortable in the low grade laundry-mat. Laura on the other hand, felt like a fish out of water. The fact she was carrying a shopping bag filled to the brim with groceries, and a baby carrier with her five year old daughter in it didn't help either. Laura looked from the washer where her clothes were being turned round and round, back to the ugly man in the corner.

Laura had noticed the odd-looking (and odd-smelling) man in the corner of the already stinky room a half-hour ago, and had marked him as a likely criminal from the moment he walked into the dinky building. He was pug faced, wore rags for clothes, and had a very unpleasant quality about him. Even if he wore a fancy clean suit and tie, Laura thought he would still be just as nasty to look at.

The man tore his eyes from his own washer to glare at Laura, who shuddered at the disgusting look the ugly man shot her, and tried to turn her attention to her daughter, Kate.

_ The look he gave me_thought Laura uncomfortablely, as she shook a rattle at Kate distractedly, _it was almost if he hated me and the rest of the world just because we're happy, and he's not_. Laura shuddered again, and prayed that her laundry would be done soon.

Suddenly, the owner of the laundry-mat walked through the door, yawning. Laura started as the door slammed shut, and she looked back down at Kate.

The owner took a sip of his cup of coffee, and smiled at all the customers in his usually empty business. He walked over to the TV he had mounted on the wall last week for the entertainment of his customers, and turned it to channel 7, where the early morning news was playing. The owner of the laundry-mat then walked past the chatting construction workers and into the backroom to play Pong on his aging computer.

Laura looked from Kate to her laundry swirling around in the little window to the inside of the washer, and then, seeing that it still had a good five minutes till it was done, risked a glance at the ugly old man.

He had turned back to his own washer, staring grumpily at its contents. Laura breathed a sigh of relief that the man wasn't glaring at her anymore, and turned back to Kate.

Her daughter had fallen back to sleep. _No surprises there _thought Laura as she looked up at the TV to distract herself from the undesirable conditions she was facing in this dingy old building, _It is 7 o'clock in the morning after all. And she is a growing girl._ Laura continued looking up at the stained TV screen as a female news anchor began to speak.

"Last December," said the woman as her name, Dania Welch, scrolled across the bottom of the screen, "A fever swept across America. A fever that was caught by millions. A fever that has all but disappeared today. The name of this disease? Chipmunk Fever." Dania turned to another camera. "Yesterday, I got a chance to talk with the manager of the three talking chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, who captured our hearts last year, over the phone. We'll replay the message for you now."

The rest of the report consisted of a picture of the three chipmunks dressed in sweaters, and an audio of an annoyed sounding Dave Seville answering several questions asked by Dania Welch, about where the boys were now and how they were doing. Laura was totally engrossed in this report, that she didn't even notice that her laundry was done. And she certainly didn't notice that the ugly man in the corner of the room was just as engrossed in the report as she was.

_Something about those Chipmunks is familiar. I think I've seen them somewhere before._ Laura took her eyes from the TV when Dania switched subjects to talk about rising oil prices in Hollywood. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and suddenly remembered.

_The supermarket! _Laura thought. _Last December__, when__ I was shopping, Kate started throwing things at a strange man who had three chipmunks with him. Those are the Chipmunks! _Laura was surprised she hadn't made this connection before. How many guys went around shopping with three chipmunks?

_Well, _thought Laura, _He was pretty weird. He did threaten to leave his sons in a box in the middle of a park._ Laura smiled to herself, happy that she made that connection and looked back at her laundry. Seeing it was done, she got up to take it out of the dirty washer.

The ugly man in the corner felt as happy as Laura looked. He muttered to himself, "So, it seems those girl chipmunks in New York weren't the only singing rodents in the world. The…Chipettes, if I remember correctly."

The old man paused, thinking, "Oh who cares!" he burst out, causing the construction workers pause for a moment in their conversation, and then they returned to talking trash about their boss.

The ugly man ignored them and continued talking to himself. "I have to get those boys; they'll make me twice as rich in a week as those three evil witches back in the Big Apple could have made me in a lifetime! But how? I don't even know where they live…I need a source to tell me where they are, but who?"

As the twisted man thought of a way to locate the Chipmunks, Laura hummed to herself as she put her clothes in a basket she had brought with her. She started when Kate woke up suddenly, and began to cry.

Laura put the shirt she was folding down, and rushed to the side of her daughter. The woman picked up the crying girl, and after a moment of rocking the screaming girl, she realized that Kate wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon. Laura decided to distract her with the information he had just gleaned from the TV.

"Hey Katie," cooed Laura, "Guess what?" Kate stopped balled for long enough to give her mother a questioning look. "Do you remember those cute little chipmunks we saw in the grocery store last year?"

Laura was surprised when Kate nodded yes. She continued, "Well, those cute little things went on to get famous! You know all those high pitched songs they play on the radio? That's them!" Kate's eyebrow rose into her forehead, and she smiled at her mother.

"Can we meet them Mom?" Kate asked, wiping her tears away. Laura laughed at her daughter's brashness.

"Well," said Kate's grinning mom, "I don't know about tha-"Laura jumped as a cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the ugly man who was standing next to Laura. He had a British accent. "But I couldn't help to overhear your conversation. Would you mind telling me where you encountered these…Chipmunks?" The old man gave Laura his slimiest smile, which caused her to take a step back in revulsion.

In a desperate attempt to get the creepy old man (and his odd smells) away from her, Laura replied, "In the New Market Store, on Main Street." Laura talked though her nose to keep out the stench.

The ugly man smiled again, completely aware of the discomfort he was causing Laura, and enjoying every second of it. "Could you tell me a bit more? Like where they live?" He looked Laura in the eye, and she quickly looked away.

"I-I don't know any more than that, I just saw them once." The ugly man's eyes flashed with anger.

He said in his most commanding voice "Listen Miss, you will tell me all you know about those miserable little rodents, or I'll-"Suddenly a hand flew out of nowhere, and lifted the ugly man off of his feet.

One of the two construction workers had come over to make sure that Laura was alright when the scene started getting ugly, and had taken action when the old man started getting threatening. The construction worker, whose name-tag read 'Rick', carried the man to the door, and tossed him onto the sidewalk, while his friend took the ugly man's laundry from the washer and threw the wet mess onto the homeless man's face.

"That'll teach you to talk to an innocent lady like that!" shouted Rick as he and his friend walked back into the laundry-may, slamming the door behind them.

The old man's face turned beet red as he muttered angrily to himself. He picked himself off the ground and began stuffing the wet rags he used as clothes into his pockets. "At least I know where to start my search." The old man said to himself as he rounded the corner of the block, and began the four mile walk to New Market Garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ok miss?" asked Rick to Laura.

The shaking women looked up from her work of quickly stuffing the rest of her laundry into her basket, at the man who saved her from the evil old man. She was surprised she was able to force a smile at her savior.

"I-I'll be f-fine. I'm j-just a little s-shaken up." She finished putting the rest of her clothes in the basket, and grabbed her daughter's carrier. Rick looked worried about her predicament, and Laura was appreciative of his concern, but she needed to concentrate on getting home and away from this crazy place as fast as possible. After calming Kate down again (she had began to cry when the ugly man came over), Laura peered out of the window, and, seeing that the crazy old man was gone, took off out the door.

As she reached her car, Laura began to regret telling the man about where she saw the Chipmunks. _Well, _she thought as she put Kate in her car seat, _All I can do is hope that those boys will be alright._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin opened his eyes, and yawned.

The chipmunk lazily raised his furry head, and looked around the couch where he had spent the night with his brothers and friends, the Chipettes. For once, he was pleased that he was the first to be up.

Alvin hoped up onto his feet, and thinking to himself, _Early to bed, early to rise makes a chipmunk…happy, peppy, and…flies. I least __that's__ how I think the saying goes._

Alvinwalked to where his red cap was on the table next to the sofa where he had spent the night, and plopped it on his head. The chipmunk suddenly realized he hadn't eaten dinner last night because the soda had knocked him and the other chipmunks out at around 5:30. Alvin's belly rumbled loudly as he sat up on his hunches and sniffed the air, trying to discern whether Miss Miller was up yet and cooking breakfast for him.

The starving chipmunk sighed and sat back down on the table after a moment of this smelling the air, disappointed that Miss Miller wasn't caring for his every need this morning. If he wanted to eat now, he would have to make something himself.

Alvin groaned dramatically as he lifted himself off the coffee table, and slowly made his way to the kitchen, yawning and stretching the whole way. The young chipmunk wasn't used to waking up this early, and wanted to crawl back into his position under the covers between Theodore and Jeanette and sleep for another four hours, but his growling stomach wouldn't allow it.

As Alvin walked through the threshold of the kitchen, he closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait for the toaster waffles he was thinking of making were finish. His stomach was just about ready to burst with hunger. _Well,_ thought Alvin as he opened his eyes and walked on all fours over to the fridge door, _better get started._ The chipmunk straightened his hat, and opened the door to the freezer, looking for the toaster waffles package.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Alvin," said Jeanette as she entered the kitchen and saw the chipmunk's attempts to create something that resembled breakfast, "What are you doing?"

Alvin crawled out of the pot he was using to create his own special type of pancakes. "Well," said the chipmunk, who was covered from head to toe in batter, "I was _trying _to make breakfast before you so rudely interrupted me!" Alvin turned his back to Jeanette in a huff, and sat down on the counter, spattering gooey pancake mix all over the place.

"Oh," said Theodore, emerging from behind Jeanette, "Sorry Alvin. You were making a racket, and woke me and Jeanette up. Uh…" Theodore looked at the pot that Alvin was making "breakfast" in. "Is that edible Alvin?"

Alvin stood up from his place on the counter, forgetting his bad mood over his cooking being interrupted. "Of course it's edible Theodore! I think…Well you're eating it either way." Alvin ran to the edge of the counter and leapt into the sink, taking his clothes off while he ran.

The chipmunk paused at the edge of the sink and looked at Theodore and Jeanette "I'm going get all this gunk off my fur. Get the rest of the guys up for me, will ya?" Alvin grinned at the two confused chipmunks, and dived into the sink with a "Yee-haw!"

Jeanette and Theodore looked at each other, ran on all fours over to the counter, and hopped on top of it. They both looked into the bowl that contained what they would be eating momentarily and gagged. Jeanette looked at the sink that contained Alvin (he had turned on the water and was showering off).

"Um, Alvin? Is there any toaster waffles or anything? This looks a little…well…disgusting." As if to emphasize her point, the concoction behind her let out a loud "Blrawg!" and began to bubble rapidly. Theodore looked terrified.

"Nah," replied Alvin over the roar of the water, "I checked. Apparently the only thing Miss Miller eats is pears and oatmeal." The chipmunk stuck his head over the rim of the sink and grinned at Theodore and Jeanette. They smiled weakly back.

Alvin dived back into the sink, and Jeanette whispered to Theodore, "Come on, if we hurry we can get something real to eat before he gets out of there." Theodore nodded, and the two of them ran over to the pantry and rummaged through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin smiled and offered Britney some of his "breakfast". Britney gave the bowl of soggy pancake mix one look, and pushed it back to the disappointed chipmunk.

"No thanks Alvin, I'm not all that hungry." Alvin sighed and turned his back to Britney, choosing to grab his own bowl of the "breakfast" he had made instead of pushing Britney to take a helping of it. Britney took the chance to give Jeanette and Theodore an appreciative grin.

Jeanette and Theodore were able to find some Raisin Brand in Miss Miller's pantry, and, with Alvin still singing his own version of "Don't Stop the Music" in the sink while he took a shower, were able to wake all the other chipmunks besides Simon, and give them a real breakfast of cereal.

Simon, who was the only one who hadn't eaten yet, gave Jeanette and Theodore a dirty look as he forced another spoonful of Alvin's disgusting excuse for breakfast. He had refused to get up when Theodore and Jeanette had told the other chipmunks what horrors Alvin had in store for breakfast, and was now reaping the 'reward'.

Alvin grinned at Simon. "Now so bad, is it Simon?" He was happy at least _somebody _besides himself would eat his breakfast.

Simon was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would throw up, so he just nodded. _I've had worse, _the regretful chipmunk thought to himself, _while eating out of a dumpster…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, when Simon and Alvin were finished eating, the six chipmunks sat on the couch watching a Saturday morning cartoon about a mouse that wore only pants, and a duck that wore only a shirt.

The three boys seemed to be enjoying the program, but the girls were too cold to really pay attention, and were too polite to ask for help. Well, at least Jeanette and Eleanor were too polite to ask.

"Geez guys! How can you stand the cold? Could you turn up the heat or something?" Britney asked angrily as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Well Britney," said Alvin with a look in his eye that Simon and Theodore knew very well: it meant he had a dumb idea, "You see, we chipmunks have these things called fur. It keeps us warm when it's cold out, and it also is useful for deflecting attention from skin rashes." Alvin chuckled at his own joke, and Britney's face got red, and sure sign she was about to fly into one of her famous temper-tantrums.

Simon laughed nervously; he knew how bad Britney's temper could get, "Sorry, we forgot to tell you, Miss Miller doesn't like to keep the heat very high. I think she said something about 'cold air keeping you on your toes' or something. Theodore, could you turn the heat up?"

Simon risked a glance at Britney, and noticed the redness in her face was going down, but she was shooting Alvin a very nasty look. Alvin, who was totally oblivious to the anger Britney was directing at him, was watching the TV show with a glazed expression on his face. Simon looked back at Theodore, who apparently didn't hear a word Simon said, as he was watching Britney and Alvin.

Theodore looked nervously from Britney to Alvin, worried a fight would emerge from the two high-tempered chipmunks. The chipmunk glanced at the other two Chipettes, and noticed they were shivering, and looking at him with expectant expressions.

Confused as to what he was supposed to be doing, Theodore looked at Simon. His twin motioned with the tip of his nose to the radiator on the side of the room. Theodore smiled as he realized what he was supposed to be doing, and ran off to turn up the heat.

As Theodore messed with the dial on the radiator, Simon looked at the three Chipettes, an idea forming in his mind. "You know, maybe you girls would be a bit warmer if you had clothes like us. Trust me; clothes make the world much more accessible."

"Or as I like to put it, once you try clothes you can't go back." said Alvin coming out of his trance of watching TV. He chuckled at his own joke, while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Very witty Alvin," said Simon, "But seriously, Theodore has been practicing his stitching, and I'm sure that he would be more than happy to help you guys out. Right Theo?" He called out to Theodore, who had finish turning the room temp up 15 degrees.

"Um…sure" said Theodore, not hearing what his brother had said. Simon smiled and turned to Alvin.

"And Alvin has been watching a lot of fashion channels lately, so he could give you tips on what to wear. Right?" Simon called out to the chipmunk, who had continued watching the cartoon.

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet I want to hear the end of this show." said Alvin inching closer to the TV set and tilting his ear to better hear the audio coming from the cartoon.

Simon turned back to the girls with an even bigger smile. "And I have been reading up on how to make doll clothes out of a needle and thread, so together, I think the six of us could make you some passable dresses. What'd ya think guys?" Simon exclaimed, turning to his brothers.

"Uh…great!" said Theodore, still unsure what he was agreeing to.

"I told you to be quiet!" growled Alvin, putting a hand over Simon's mouth. Simon sighed between Alvin's fingers as he struggled to get out of Alvin's grip, and the Chipettes laughed at the two boys fighting. The chipmunk resigned himself to wait till the end of the cartoon to get started on the dresses for the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Not bad _thought Theodore as he examined his handiwork. _Not bad at all_. After two hours of labor, he and his friends were able to produce a passable reproduction of some dresses Alvin saw on a fashion show, all proportioned to fit the Chipettes.

Britney smiled as she looked at her pink dress that Alvin had designed for her. She ran up to Alvin and kissed him on the check. "It's amazing Alvin!" she squealed. Alvin's face flushed red, but he quickly composed himself.

"One more addition Britney," said Alvin, reaching into his sweater pocket, "I found this in Miss Miller's closet." The chipmunk pulled up a pink velvet ribbon, and held it out to Britney. Britney's eyes lit up as she untied the pink construction ribbon she had being using to tie up her hair before, and replaced it with the velvet bow.

She hugged Alvin and thanked him again, before running over to Theodore to grab her finished dress and putting it on.

Jeanette and Eleanor, who had already put on their dresses, walked over to Alvin and hugged him. "Thanks!" they both said, and Alvin grinned at them each in turn.

"No problem ladies! I guess this means you forgive me for locking you in the bathroom for two days, right?" Alvin looked at his feet, as Simon and Theodore looked at each other, eyes wide. They hadn't heard about Alvin locking the girls up yet.

"Hmm…" said Eleanor, scratching her chin "I guess. But you better not-"

Simon interrupted. "Shh! I heard something in the other room!" The other chipmunks paused and stood up on their hind legs, ears perked, listening.

They heard something banging around in Miss Miller's room. "I think Miss Millers up." Whispered Jeanette. The others nodded in agreement.

Theodore looked around at the mess around him, and his eyes widened as he realized that Miss Miller would probably not be pleased with the devastation the Chipmunks and Chipettes caused in the past few hours while she slept. He turned to his friends and whispered, "Quick, before Miss Miller gets up, let's get everything cleaned up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Miss Miller struggled to get her slipper on, she glanced at her alarm clock. _10:20! Wow, I over-slept. I hope the chipmunks didn't get into any trouble while I was sleeping_.

After another five minutes of preparing herself for the day, Miss Miller took a deep breath, and stepped out from her bedroom into her kitchen.

She took one look around, and let out a sigh of relief. What was a few moments ago a huge disaster area from Alvin's attempts to make breakfast, was now a spotless, goo-free zone.

Miss Miller smiled as she noticed six innocently smiling chipmunks standing on the counter. "Hello dears!" said Miss Miller, already in a good mood today because of the fact Alvin didn't ruin her house, "How are we this morning?" She walked over to the refrigerator to get some breakfast.

"Good Miss Miller!" said the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Simon nudged Alvin, as he noticed Miss Miller was apparently going to open the fridge.

"Uh, Miss Miller, don't open the refrigerator please." said Alvin with a strained smile on his face. Miss Miller looked behind her shoulder at the chipmunk as her hand grasped the sliver handle of the freezer.

"Why in heaven's sake do you say that Alvin?" said Miss Miller in a confused tone as she opened her refrigerator door. The old woman turned around to look in her freezer, and her eyes widened. A wall of garbage fell on top of her, covering her head to toe in an oozing mess. To top it off, just as the barrage of mess seemed to be over, a large bowl of what appeared to be wet pancake mix fell onto Miss Miller's head.

The old (and angry) woman turned around and faced Alvin's general direction (seeing as there was a bowl of pancake mix on her head, this was quite a feat).

"That's why." Said Alvin as he backed away from Miss Miller.

"ALLLLLL-VIN!" shouted Miss Miller.

**THE END**

(just kidding)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **No, this isn't really **the end** that was a joke. Yes I know it wasn't funny at all, you don't need to tell me that.

Ok people I just wanted to apologize (again) for not updating as often as I would like. I (as you all know) got my stinking wisdom teeth taken out of my fricking skull, and it hurt like a mother for three days, so I spent most of those three days watching movies and crying myself to sleep (another unfunny joke), so I didn't get much work on this done. Sorry about that.

Well anyway, I think you guys should know that I've been pretty winging it for the past two chapters (they're mostly filler, besides the re-introduction of 'the ugly man' and the Chipettes moving into Miss Miller's house) and their quality isn't exactly as good as some of my previous chapters. It'll get better towards the end, but for now just grit your teeth and bear with me here.

One last thing before I let you go, I was thinking it would be interesting to see where you guys think the story should go from here. I have an ending in mind (two actually) but I want to know what you guys think would be a cool ending. Tell me in your reviews or PM me.

Bye guys! Review!

-hallhomestead


	14. November 18: 10:32 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XIII (13__); November 18: __1__0__:32 AM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Well, I thought about it, and decided that shorter is better. As you guys have probably noticed, my chapters are pretty darn long (the last one was almost 4500 words long), which is great for you guys, but is taxing for me, and takes me nearly a week to complete. So, because of all these things (and the want to get more reviews with less time typing) I have decided to shorten my chapters to a max of 2000 words. I hope that this is ok with all you guys, but if it's not, sorry! I'm too tired, too busy (and too lazy) to keep up writing like this while still updating often. Thanks for your support on this one

You guys are no fun! Of the 5 (or was it 6? I can never remember…) reviews I got for the last chapter, only two of them had details of what they wanted for an ending. Thanks to Inuyasha-loves-Kagome and DiceRox09 for being good sports, and as for the rest of you guys, shame, shame, shame (jk guys, don't beat yourselves up). Put your LENTHLY and DETIALED hopes for an ending in your reviews this time around. Ok? (Lol)

Two websites you guys need to check out: look up 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' on and read our favorite 'munks section there. It has lots of good info, and I would suggest checking out the 'Pop-culture Influences' part of the page. I found that really interesting. The other website is Raven Child's home page for Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfics. It's called 'Alvin's Home Page' and has some excellent fanfics on her site that aren't featured here on If you want URLs to those sites, please ask me in the form of a review or PM. I'm more than happy to help.

Three things before we start; because the chapters in this story are now shortened, expect more of them, and faster. Their numbers may reach into the 20s before I'm done. And (I forget whether I've mentioned this yet or not), when I finish this story, still pay attention to e-mails saying I've updated. I may just add a deleted scene or two into the chapters (think extended scene with Miss Miller chasing the chipmunks around her house after giving them soda, and one scene that I took out of chapter 6, my favorite chapter). Finally, I just wanted to say that only _2_ people have voted in my amazing poll so far. Come on people; just click the stinking link to my profile for goodness sake.

Ok. Done. Let's get this chapter started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave glared at Alvin.

He and Claire had pulled into the driveway ten minutes hoping, no, _prayin__g, _that Alvin hadn't done anything bad during his stay at Miss Miller's house. When the old woman had walked out onto the driveway with her hands on her hips, covered in a yellow, pasty, goo, Dave had groaned, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. Claire simply pursed her lips, and made a beeline for the house, glaring at Alvin (who was staring nervously out the window) the whole time.

Miss Miller had stopped Claire halfway through her march to the front door to punish Alvin, and had ran to the car to grab Dave. She told the two that before they made any decisions they should hear the whole story. She lead Dave and Claire into her dining room, sat them down at her table, and called the Chipmunks and Chipettes in to join them.

After Miss Miller told the two adults the full story of the…_eventful _time she had with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, she surprised Dave and Claire by making a bid for Alvin and the other chipmunks. "While I didn't exactly have a nice quiet evening and morning, this wasn't entirely Alvin, his brothers, or the girls fault." Miss Miller sighed and looked at the six somber chipmunks sitting on edge of the table.

"I learned the hard way that giving chipmunks soda is hardly a good idea," She smiled as she remembered the half-hour she spent trying to calm the six down. "And I was irresponsible in not waking up early this morning to keep an eye on them until you showed up. For this, I am really sorry."

Alvin couldn't help looking happy, as he felt he was getting off the hook. He grinned at Miss Miller, who gave the six chipmunks she was growing to love one last sad smile, and then turned back to Dave and Claire.

"But that being said, the boys and girls do carry some of the blame as well." The smile slid off Alvin's face. "They did ruin half of my house in their sugar-high from the soda I gave them, and then effectively destroyed the other half in the morning." Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor filched as they remembered last night and the past few hours this morning, while Theodore and Britney continued looking stoic as they stared at Miss Miller with blank expressions.

Dave and Claire glared at the furry miscreants sitting on the edge of the table, before returning their attention to Miss Miller. The old woman continued, "They _did_ try their best to clean up the mess they made this morning (seeing as I cleaned up after they went to bed last night), but" Miss Miller sighed, "They just shoved everything into the refrigerator, and when I opened it, well…" Miss Miller expanded her arms, showing that a large percentage of her body was covered in the filthy mess.

"Hey!" said Alvin standing up from his post on the edge of the table, "That's the only way we chipmunks know _how_ to clea-"

"Shut up, Alvin!" said Dave, Claire, Miss Miller, and Simon. Alvin glares at the three, but does as they wish and retakes his seat next to Theodore, crossing his arms.

Miss Miller sighed as Dave and Claire returned their attention to her, and finished her long speech.

"Though I think the boys need to be punished for their actions: I feel that they _were _responsible for what they did; I was too guilty of giving them the freedom of doing what they please. So here is what I think you should do," Alvin groaned and laid back onto the table as he awaited his fate. Miss Miller ignored him.

"Theodore and Simon should be grounded for the week (except for the wedding of course), and Alvin…well how does another two weeks onto his grounding sound to you Dave?" Miss Miller ignored the sound of Alvin banging his head against her dining room table and looked straight at Dave.

Dave gritted his teeth at the sound of his son groaning at the sound of his long punishment, and responded to Miss Miller. "That sounds very fair." Dave said forcing a smile.

Alvin let out his loudest groan so far, and that was met with the sound of four voices again shouting "Shut up, Alvin!" Dave glared at his son as he fell silent. "And stop banging your head on Miss Miller's table too!" Dave added. The constant thumping stopped as well.

Britney looked down at Alvin's still form lying upon the table, and gave him a big smile. She was thrilled seeing him getting in trouble while she got away with a clean slate.

Seeing Britney do this, Miss Miller added, "And of course the girls will be mostly grounded for the rest of their weeklong stay with me. I'll be lenient because you are just getting used to life in the human world." Britney let out a great sigh, and sat down, attracting glares from her sisters for getting them punished just when it seemed they were going to leave free women.

After another tense moment at the table, Dave checked his watch, and stood up. "Well," he said to the old woman, "I'm sorry for all the trouble with the boys Miss Miller. Rest assured that we'll stay with their punishments." He shot a glare to the boys before returning his gaze to Miss Miller. "If there is anything we could to help you clean up…"

Miss Miller smiled at the man and shook her head. "Thanks David, but me and the girls will clean up the mess they helped make, right girls?" She looked at the Chipettes.

"Right Miss Miller." The three girls sighed. Britney looked at Alvin and stuck her tongue out at him. Eleanor simply fidgeted with her new dress, while Jeanette stared at the ground and shuffled her feet, feeling bad for herself.

Claire frowned at the sad scene before him, and finally said, "Well, thank you for watching the boys Miss Miller, but we must be going now." Miss Miller smiled at the young woman, waved her on to take the Chipmunks. Claire walked over to the edge of the table, picked up Simon and Theodore, and plopped them on her shoulder. Dave grabbed Alvin and carried him in his hand.

Miss Miller smiled sadly as she watched the family walk out her door, wishing that she didn't have to punish the boys for their bad behavior. Suddenly Theodore turned around on Claire's shoulder, and asked her to stop. Claire halted and Dave nearly hit her back. Theodore turned to Miss Miller, and, with tears in his tears and his ears pressed against his tiny head, told her:

"We've really sorry Miss Miller. We didn't know we'd ruin your house." He was able to stop his tears from running down his face as he looked at the old woman. Miss Miller felt moisture gather in her own eyes when she saw the pitiful and very cute sight that was Theodore Seville when he was sad.

"Oh Theodore," said Miss Miller, "It's quite alright. Try not to think about it hon. Have a nice day now! All of you," She finished looking at the brooding Alvin. Claire gave Miss Miller one last smile before turning around back to the car, saying:

"Come on boys, into the car. We got a _lot_to talk about." Dave followed Claire out the door, and Miss Miller smiled sadly again.

The Chipettes silently waited for Miss Miller to turn back to them and tell them the extent of their punishment. They were in no hurry to find out what it was, and if Miss Miller wants to watch the Chipmunks and their care-takers leave, great.

Miss Miller got up from her chair, and looked out the window at Dave pulling out from her driveway. She could see Alvin's tiny mouth moving rapidly as he tried to negotiate his way out of trouble. Miss Miller smiled as she saw Claire mouth the word 'Alvin' as a warning to the hot-headed chipmunk, but he continued talking. The old woman watched as the Seville's car started down Miss Miller's street back to their home, and she could still barely see Alvin's mouth rapidly talking. Again she saw Claire say 'Alvin!'. Miss Miller knew what was coming next, but the car went over the hill in Miss Miller's street and disappeared from view.

Just as Miss Miller turned away from the window, she was able to hear a barely auditable "ALLLLL-VIN!" coming from the end of her street corner. Miss Miller's smile returned, and she turned to the three girls she was placed in charge of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No A/N, just review!

-hallhomestead


	15. November 18: 11:02 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter IIV (14); November 18: 11:02 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Two days, two new chapters. Boo-yea h.

Yup. These shorter chapters are doing me good. Less stress, and I'm churning them out faster. I think this'll do. Anyway, another quick A/N, I wanted to mention that a whopping _**1**_person took my poll since I had posted the last chapter. Come on guys. Promise you'll at least _try_ to find the time to visit my page. Thanks.

Another thing I wanted to say, I wanted to try an AOL search for my story, just for the fun of it, and what do you know. I typed in 'Alvin and the Chipmunks II' into my search engine, and I finally figured out why I have 1000 hits on chapter 1, and only 150 on chapter 11. My story is the fifth (5th) item that comes up from that search. That explains a lot. And if CrazyCartoonGirl is reading (which I know you are, even if you don't review) that is probably why the stats for your story 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 2' is off the charts. People look for info on the upcoming sequel, and they see our stories. Nice, free advertising.

As for the deleted scenes for this story, they'll come after I'm finished with this story and probably some of my other ones too.

One last thing, I had an idea to make a MySpace profile for all of us to use for Chipmunk fans. I (or someone else) would create it, and give the password to people that request it. Is this a good idea, or totally crazy? Tell me in your review.

Ok, let's get going…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

Claire glanced at her fiancé worriedly and angrily back at Alvin. She couldn't blame Dave for getting annoyed; for the past ten minutes in their car ride, Alvin hadn't spoken a word, but was determined to aggravate Dave and Claire but moaning and rolling about in his back seat. He was succeeding in his mission, but his brothers were also getting increasingly mad with their immature brother.

Alvin ignored Claire's glare, and continued groaning and moaning, all the time moving restlessly from side to side under his seat belt. He gave a practically large groan, and flopped his arm right onto Simon's face. Simon yelped, threw Alvin's furry arm from his face, and turned to face his brother with an angry look in his blue eyes.

"Seriously Alvin," said the chipmunk, turning Alvin's head to face his, "This is getting old, stop." Alvin pulled free from his brother's grasp and continued flopping about.

"I'm sorry Simon," said Alvin calmly as he kicked Theodore in the chest, "But I can't control my body right now. I believe that it is rejecting the harsh punishment that has been bestowed upon us. Maybe if the punishment is lifted," Alvin glanced at Dave from the corner of his eye, and then looked back as Simon, all the time shoving his left arm in Theodore's ear, "Then I will stop this horrible twitching. But until then, I'm afraid it's not my fault." Alvin gave Dave and Claire one last meaningful look before returning to his flopping about.

Claire turned around again to glare at Alvin. "Ok mister," she said, looking daggers at the young chipmunk, "One more word out of you, and you got another week of groundage 'upon you'." Claire mocked Alvin's words, and turned back around. Alvin stopped talking at once, but continued moving about restlessly in his seat.

Claire turned back around to face the rebellious chipmunk. "And stop that moving around; it's giving me a headache." Alvin glared back at her and continued to flop around. That's when Dave got involved.

"Darn it Alvin!" Dave said turning around in his seat, "If you don't stop that right now, I promise you, you're not going to see the light of day until springtime. And I keep my promises, unlike some people…er…chipmunks." Alvin stopped flopping around, and stared opened mouthed at his dad, shocked at his outburst.

"Thank you," Dave said, looking at his son in the eyes. Suddenly Claire started slapping his shoulder.

"Dave!" she shouted, "Look out!" Dave whipped around, and saw that while he was talking to Alvin, he had forgotten to stop the car, and was now head straight for a homeless man crossing the crosswalk.

Dave gasped, and turned the wheel violently to avoid hitting the man. He veered off a collision course with the man, and was able to stop just inches away from the crosswalk, but in the wrong lane. If there had been any traffic, he would have crashed. Dave quickly pulled back into his own lane, while Claire rolled down the window to check to see if the man was ok.

"Sir?" asked Claire to the ragged man who had stopped to glare at the car, "Are you alright?" The man's eyes met Claire's, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. This was not a pleasant man.

"What's wrong with yore husband woman? He drunk or something?" The ugly old man growled at her in an English accent. Dave was too busy trying to straighten out the car to notice the old man, so Claire watched with wide eyes as the old man slowly walked closer to her side of the car, talking the whole way.

"He better watch out, or next time, a…_accident, _might occur." The man paused a few feet from Claire, and gave her his signature yellow grin. Claire was too scared to move as the ugly man bent down and patted her arm. "But," he continued at a whisper, "I think you learned yore lesson. Just be more care-" The old man stopped talking as he looked back at the three chipmunks in the back of the car. The same ones the ugly old man had seen in the laundry mat early this morning.

The one with glasses and a blue sweater and the chubby one with a green sweater were both trying to calm down the one with a red hat and sweater, who was sobbing claiming that every bone in his body was broken.

"All of my 49 bones are hopelessly snapped!" the one in red wailed as the old man stared. The three chipmunks were too distracted to notice the odd man. _What a lucky break for me…_thought the old man as he shook himself out of his stupor and looked back at the terrified woman next to him.

"Well," said the ugly man, much more quietly than before, "I best be going." Claire noticed he seemed distant and distracted as the he stepped away from the side of the car. But before he left, he turned back to Claire and regained his normal slimy attitude. "But, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again love." He gave her a tip of a non-existent hat, and took off at a jog down the sidewalk.

Claire gave one last involuntary shutter, and turned around to face the boys. She quietly told Alvin to be quiet, and her serious manner caught the chipmunk off-guard, and he quickly stopped fake-crying. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, and started a whispered conversation.

Dave finished turning the car into its right position, and turned to his family with a smile on his face. "Everyone alright?" he asked. The Chipmunks paused in their whispered conversation, and nodded to Dave before continuing their talk in the Chipmunk language.

Claire quietly said"Yes" and looked off into the distance at a figure walking on the side of the road. Dave was surprised by these reactions. Even when worried, his family always at least tried to be energetic and talkative, but now, after this near crash, they were quiet and withdrawn.

Dave tried to get a rise out of them again, and he forced another smile. "That was close huh?" he said; keeping his eyes on the road as he started down the street again. This time both the boys and Claire simply nodded. Claire's eyes followed a lone figure on the road as their car passed it. Dave saw that it was the man they had nearly crashed into, and Claire's eyes locked onto this strange man's, and they shared a silent exchange. Dave saw Claire shutter violently after the homeless man faded from view, so he put an arm around her in support.

She looked into Dave's eyes quickly, and he saw the thanks in them.

The rest ride home past silently, and uneventfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave closed the door behind Claire and called for the boys to come into the living room.

After the awkward car ride, Dave wanted to talk to his 'sons' face to face before letting them go to their rooms.

"All right" said Dave as he sat down on the couch next to Claire. Simon, Theodore, and Alvin sat opposite them in an armchair. "You guys know what you did wrong, so I'm not going to harass you about that, but I will talk to you about your punishments." Alvin took a deep breath, obviously to let out a sigh, and Claire silenced him with a look. "Simon, since this is your first offence in a while, you can watch TV and read books, but no going outside. You can go to your room, but I want you to know how disappointed I am in you." Simon hung his head shame-facedly and began the long walk to his bedroom.

Dave next turned to Theodore. The man couldn't bear to look angry at the lower-lip-trembling, watery-eyed chipmunk, so he resigned himself to stare with an angry expression at the wall behind the chipmunk. "And Theodore, since you _did_ help Alvin in destroying our house a few days ago, no _Gameman_ but you can watch TV. Go to your room, and…" Dave sighed, as he couldn't stand to see the look on Theodore's face when he told him this, so he studied his fingernails as he said: "I very disappointed in you."

Theodore sniffed and started following Simon into his room, calling behind him in a watery tone, "I'm sorry Dave." Dave looked pitying after his poor son for a moment before turning to Alvin. The chipmunk was looking up at his father with his hat cocked across his forehead, arms crossed, and a smug look on his face that said _do your worst._ Dave intended to do just that.

"As for you Alvin, no TV, no computer, no video games, no sleepovers, no nothing." Alvin didn't even flinch as Dave listed off each of his now forbidden items of entertainment. His smug smile remained, and Dave planed to wipe it off. "And because you broke your promise to me that you would be good at Miss Miller's house." He bent down and, ignoring the protests and desperate grabs of his son, plucked the red cap off his head. "No more red cap."

Alvin face drained of color and any smugness it held before as he struggled to come up with a defense to this new low from Dave, but his father didn't give him a chance. "Now, I can't say I'm disappointed in you, but I can say I'm very angry. You'll get it back after the wedding. To your room." Alvin seemed to be in a disbelieving trance, so Dave picked him up and carried him to his room. Dave plopped Alvin on his bed, and told all the brothers that lunch was in a half-hour.

Dave walked back into the living room, sat down next to Claire and sighed. Claire looked at her fiancé, and asked, "Do you think you were a little hard on him?" she referred to Alvin. Dave looked at Claire for a moment before responding.

"Yes," he said looking out the window, "But he deserved it,"

Dave got up to make lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went over 2000 words (97 words to be exact), but I don't think you mind. Re-read the A/N at the top, and do as it says. I command you, and you MUST obey! The High Lord Nate commands it!

Sublime messages: see if you can understand that following message:

ssfhp**R**fviso**E**bdfgddfg**V**fafbttjtjkt**I**vsenvso**E** fsdh**W**dfgdffg !!!!!!

OBEY!

-hallhomestead


	16. November 25: 8:02 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter IV (15); November 25: 8:02 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Hmm…

My last chapter (which was updated Sunday) has only received three of the usual six reviews. I'm not one to complain (who am I kidding), but I need my reviews. In case you aren't aware, reviews from can be transferred into a life-sustaining substance, that all writers on this site live off of. You wonder why the writer of your favorite story gets cranky when he/she only gets a few meager reviews? It's because they're slowly starving to death. So unless you want me to charge you with manslaughter when I starve to death (wait, I would be dead! How can I start a lawsuit? Oh well), I suggest you get those fingers typing away at reviews.

Maybe I'm being too harsh; I did only give you guys two days (school days at that) to read my amazing story. Nah, you guys deserve it. I guess these shorter chapters have their perks; I can complain easier.

Ok, one thing before we start, in the next chapter's A/N I will be including a brief history of the "ugly old man" that kidnapped the Chipettes in New York. I know, very exciting. Thought I tell you.

Ok, let's get going. Yes, I know I fast forwarded to Thanksgiving let's everyone scroll to the top of the page to check the date of the chapter, but it's all in the plan. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Here we go…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm clock began to ring.

A groan escaped from the wrinkled blue sheets. A furry hand snaked its way from the bottom of the blankets, and hit the alarm clock with unnecessary force. A stifled yawn came out from the form on the bed, and a tiny head covered in fur emerged from the top of the bed. Two blue eyes squinted as they quickly searched for glasses on the stand next to the bed.

After finding and putting on his glasses, Simon sat up in his bed, and looked at the clock. Simon looked at the time on his clock, and a puzzled look came over his face as he tried to remember why he set his alarm today. The last time Simon had woken up to the sound of an alarm was several months ago, when he had gotten up for a concert at four o'clock in the morning. Since then, Simon and his brothers had slept in to their content every day.

Suddenly, realization crept into Simon's still-sleepy brain. Dave and Claire's wedding was in three hours! Simon shot out of bed and glanced at his brother's beds as he ran over to the dresser to get dressed. Seeing that Alvin and Theodore's were already empty, Simon felt a sense of urgency creep into his mind as he struggled to find a blue sweater in the dresser he and his brother's shared. He grunted as he yanked one of his blue sweaters out of a sea of red and green, and began shoving it over his head, ignoring the pain that was caused by the ears on the top of his head rubbing against the rough fabric as he hurried put the clothing on his bare chest.

Simon ran on all fours over to the miniature mirror Dave installed into their room last month. Rubbing his ears to get the blood back into them, he checked that he looked alright, and turned to go to the door. As he took his first steps towards the doorway the door burst open, revealing Theodore.

Simon's mouth dropped open as he saw his brother's attire; Theodore was wearing a fancy (but miniature) tuxedo, with his crop of brown hair on the top of his head slicked back fashionably. Theodore grinned at Simon's expression, and said, "Claire said I looked cute, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Simon began to open his mouth to ask his brother something, but Theodore anticipated his brother's question. "She's got one for you too. Sorry." Simon's face fell as he heard that he was going to be crammed into a tiny tux. The chipmunk had always liked how fancy the movie stars looked in the fashionable attire, but imaged the process that was required to look like any of those movie stars was very unpleasant.

Simon let his brother talk as he glumly took off his sweater he worked so hard to get on just a moment ago. "Dave set me in to get you." said Theodore, "But seeing as you're already up, I guess I can hang out for awhile while you get undressed." He launched himself onto his own green bed, and waited for Simon to take off and fold his sweater. Seeing the anxious expression on Simon's face, Theodore tried to reassure him.

"Getting into this thing," he motioned toward his suit, "Wasn't so bad. It only took Claire five minutes to do it. It's the hair that hurts." Theodore poked the immoveable clump of fur on the top of his skull that Claire had poured large amounts of moose into a few minutes ago. "The gooey stuff feels really weird, and it took Claire twenty minutes to finish. And when she was done, it looked the same as it did as when she started." Theodore and Simon giggled as Simon slowly put his folded sweater back into the dresser.

"Well," sighed Simon as he and Theodore slowly marched toward the door, "Let's see how Dave and Claire are doing on their wedding day so far." He opened the door, and took a step back from the wave of sound that radiated from beyond it.

Theodore walked past Simon, letting his brother take in the utter chaos the house was in, as the members of his family tried desperately to prepare from the wedding in three hours.

Simon watched as Claire ran around the house, occasionally pausing to fix something that she found wrong with the way things were set up. Dave was standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed, looking down at a tux wearing Alvin, who was pacing in a circle, and talking angrily to his father, apparently trying to convince him to let him wear his red cap to the wedding. But Simon was having a hard time hearing anything or thinking at all because of the loud wedding music blaring from the stereo system in the living room.

Theodore turned around and looked at Simon covering his ears at the loud music. The chipmunk smiled at Simon, pointed to the stereo, then to Claire. Simon nodded, getting the message. _Claire's trying to get into the mood of the wedding._

Theodore walked over to the living room, sat down on the couch, and began watching some Saturday morning cartoons. Simon took his hands off his ears nervously, and, seeing that the volume level was bearable, tried to sneak over to the kitchen to get some breakfast before Claire took notice of him and got him dressed for the wedding.

As Simon hopped up to the kitchen counter to grab some cereal Dave left out for him, the argument between Alvin and Dave seemed to be reaching his climax. "Dave! I NEED my hat! Besides, I haven't done anything bad for a whole _week!" _exclaimed Alvin to his father.

Simon smirked at his brother's predicament as he moved his cereal bowl onto the kitchen table. "Wow Alvin!" said Simon sarcastically, "A new record!" Alvin glared at his brother, and touched his own head.

"Can it Simon!" the angry chipmunk, "You don't know what it's like to lose something you treasure! Me and my hat, we haven't been separated since I got it a year ago! I washed it, cleaned it, and even vacuumed it! Losing it, it's like have my brains torn out with a pair of pliers!" Alvin finished dramatically and fell to his knees, throwing his arms into the air.

Dave and Simon rolled their eyes at each other, and Simon turned to Alvin with a serious look on his face, but with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Alvin! You wouldn't need pliers to take out your brain, only tweezers." Simon snickered to himself, and Dave gave him a stern look.

Alvin picked himself off the counter, and glared at his brother. "Very funny Simon, hope you find this just as humorous." Alvin smiled at his confused brother, scurried over to the edge of the counter, and turned toward Claire.

"Oh Claire!" Claire turned from her tasked of cleaning the vase in the dining room to look at her future son. "Simon woke up. He wants you to put his tux on. Oh, and he said he wants you to hard extra long and hard on his hair; he been having some bad bed-head lately." Alvin turned and shot a nasty grin at a shocked Simon, who couldn't bring himself to say a word.

Claire chatted excitedly as she ran over to the kitchen to pick up Simon. "Great to see you up Si! I think we'll do your suit first; you chipmunks look so cute in those tiny tuxes!"She smiled radiantly and allowed the chipmunk to onto her shoulder. He looked wistfully back at his half-finished cereal, and forced a smile back at Claire. "Then," continued Claire, "We'll work _extra _long on your hair. Alvin was right; you have some serious bed-head."

"Great," moaned Simon as he was carried into the dining room, which Claire had turned into a temporary salon. Alvin sneered at his brother as he was carried off to be squeezed into the tiny, form-fitting tuxes Claire had gotten for the boys. The happy chipmunk turned back to Dave, who was shaking his head.

"Alvin," said Dave, "Has anyone told you that revenge is a dish best served cold?" Alvin looked at Dave with his head cocked in confusion, "Never mind. Now…about that hat..." Dave took a step back as Alvin threw himself four feet across the counter to land on its edge, on his knees begging to Dave to let him have his treasured hat back.

"Oh Dave, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please let me have it back! I'll do anything! Please!" Dave looked down at the pitiful sight of his son, and felt the feeling welling up inside him. A feeling he knew well. A feeling that meant that he was going to let the cuteness of one of his son's sway him to let them have their way. Dave knew that now Alvin had him, and that fighting him was useless.

Dave sighed before speaking to Alvin. "Alvin…" the chipmunk sat up, hoping that his tactics worked against Dave, and that he was about to end the suffering that Alvin had endured for the past week without his beloved. "You can have the hat back."

Mr. Haneson, Dave's next-door neighbor, was working in the lawn. The old man liked to get up early in the morning to trim his rosebushes. He was used to hearing odd and loud noises coming from the Seville house, but all the sounds he had heard before this moment were nothing compared to what was emitting from Dave's kitchen right now. It sounded like a raccoon was being eaten alive by a crocodile. Mr. Haneson knew it was Dave's son, Alvin, screaming his head off about one thing or another, but this was extremely loud. Mr. Haneson shook his head, and returned to his work, noticing that a limo was pulling up to Dave's home. An elderly couple came out of it, the woman helping the man walk up the front steps.

Dave put a hand on Alvin, stopping him from knocking down anymore pans in his excited frenzy. After a moment Alvin stopped screaming his victory under Dave's hand, and simply lay down, breathing deeply after spending all his energy celebrating getting his hat back. "Dave," said Alvin calmly, emerging from underneath Dave's palm, "I just wanted to thank you." Alvin extended his paw to Dave.

Dave chuckled, and stuck out his pointer finger for Alvin to shake. After a brief handshake, Dave reached into his own jeans pocket, and pulled out Alvin's cap. He handed Alvin his beautiful baseball hat, and, tears streaming down his face, the chipmunk put it back on his forehead.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dave looked up from Alvin, to the doorway window. He grinned as he saw his elderly mother and father standing outside, and called loudly to his family over the music, "Grandma and Grandpa are here!"

The reaction was fast. Three chipmunks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, began running toward to door, all shouting "Grandma! Grandpa!" Simon, who had just finished getting fit into a tux was first, while Theodore, who had ran from the TV with amazing speed, was second. And Alvin, who was still wiping tears of gratitude toward Dave from his eyes, was last. The three brothers ran through the doggie door Dave had installed for them four months ago, into the arms of their grandparents Seville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Sorry, I needed to end the chapter and that was the fastest way. Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to apologize for the numerous spelling mistakes that are probably in this chapter. I wanted to publish today, and it's nearly bedtime. I had no time to proof read. Thanks for understanding! REVIEW!

-hallhomestead


	17. November 25: 8:32 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XVI (16); November 25: 8:32 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

The promised brief bio on that creepy old man that keeps popping up in my story:

This man, whose name will finally be reviled at the end of this story, was born in London, England in 1957. He was found on the doorstep of an orphanage at birth, and never knew his parents. He ran away from the orphanage at the age of 13, and moved from London to Boston in 1975 after sneaking aboard a ship bound for Boston from London. He never applied for citizenship, and was often kicked out of the apartments he rented for stealing money from follow renters, and was used to living on the street by 17. He finally joined a gang at 19, and became famous for his ease and stealth at breaking into buildings and houses, and robbing the inhabitant's blind. He was known for his cruelty toward both his gang members and his victims, and was forced to leave the city at the age of 26 by his follow gang members, after mauling one of his 'friends' with a knife. The ugly man headed to New York City, and decided to work solo from now on. He cracked safes for a living, and made ends-meat when he couldn't find a safe to crack by doing odd jobs for anyone that had money. His life continued this way until he had a chance encounter with the Chipettes during the winter of 2007. After the Chipettes ran away, he found himself craving more than the pitiful life he was living; he wanted to get rich. Catching the singing Chipettes seemed the easiest way to do this, so he tracked them all the way to California. The rest is told in my story (ies).

One fun thing before we start, I was wondering if any of my readers could guess what famous literary work does the first part of my chapter reference to. I'll give you a few hints; the book it refers to was written Late Victorian Era. It propelled its author into fame. It also is a reference to the first chapter of this famous book, it is an antidote told by a doctor.

Once you hear the answer to this question, you'll know the answer; it is a veryfamous book. Ok, let's get going…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ugly man's eyes shot open.

He had fallen asleep while walking to the New Market Store on Main Street, and had slumped against the side of the building for a few hours, dead asleep, until sunshine shone upon the man's face, waking him.

The man stretched his tired muscles for a moment, before continuing along his route to the store, which was only a few blocks away. _Ah, it will be a wonderful day if I catch another look at those Chipmunks. Even if I don't make me move to…take them into my service today, just getting reassurance that they lived around here would make walking all the way here worthwhile._

The ugly man felt the sun shining upon his face and smiled. Not so much for happiness that the sun was out today, as a matter of fact, the man hated when the sun was out, he liked dark and dreary weather much better, but he smiled because in a few weeks time, all the people that were walking past him and giving him dirty looks for smelling bad and being dirty, would be on their knees, begging for him to show them mercy. _As soon as I get those singing rats in my procession, I will be able to crush all of these idiots…I can hardly wait…_

The ugly man was so deep in these thoughts as he turned around the corner of a building, that he didn't see that he was heading straight for a little girl walking in the opposite direction. The two bumped into the ugly man, and the little girl fell to the ground. The little girl apologized, red-faced, to the old man as she tried to get to her feet, but the old, ugly man didn't give her any notice. As a matter of fact, the ugly man simply pushed the girl back to the ground and, as if she was just another piece of sidewalk, proceeded to walk right over her body, taking special care to step on her face.

As the ugly man walked down the block, the girl's screams of pain and outrage over being stepped on like a rug reached the ugly man's ears, interrupting his plans to get wealthy again. He considered going back and kicking her a few times, but decided that it would pointless; she had learned her lesson to pay better attention while walking. A small crowd gathered around the screaming and crying girl, and just as the ugly man was disappearing from view, she was able to stop crying for long enough to point at the man's retreating back and exclaim.

"It was him! He stomped on my face!" The girl burst into another round of sobbing, but her message got through. A young man, a doctor by the name of Enfield, was horrified and angered by what the girl had said, and ran determinedly over to the ugly old man, who didn't seem like he was in all that much of a hurry to leave the scene, as he was walking at the same pace as he was when he pushed over the girl. Enfield caught up with the ugly man, and angrily shouted at him:

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to assault an innocent little girl, huh?" The old man ignored Enfield, who had to jog to keep up with the fast paced man. Enfield angrily grabbed the man's shoulder, and spun him around, opening his mouth to shout again. The ugly man shot Enfield the doctor the nastiest look the young man had ever seen, and would ever want to see. The evil look was so shocking and intense, that it stopped Enfield in his tracks, and forced him to take his hand away from the ugly man's shoulder in revulsion. Enfield couldn't even bring himself to let out a gasp of horror, let alone the angry shouting he was preparing to do a moment ago.

The ugly man turned heel and began to swiftly walk away from the frozen doctor, who remained planted in the same spot for another five minutes in terror, even after the ugly man left his sight, before he was able to stumble away.

_Yes, _thought the old ugly man, as he caught sight of the New Market Store, _this is going to be a fine day…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandma Seville returned Theodore's hug, and glanced at her husband, who was hugging Alvin and kissing Simon on the top of his forehead. The three chipmunks and their two grandparents shared another moment of embrace before Dave opened the door and said, "Alright you three, I think you might be crushing your grandparents."

The chipmunks smiled at Dave and climbed off Will and Georgia Seville. Dave motioned for his sons to head back inside and wait for their grandparents to get settled. Dave gave his mom and dad a brief hug, and they exchanged a few quick words of greeting, before Dave took their coats and let them come inside.

Claire, who was now taking Simon into the dining room, and was forcing the chipmunk to stand still as she began to fix up his hair, had had the good grace to turn off the loud and obnoxious wedding music she had been playing non-stop for the past hour. Dave led his parents into the living room. Alvin and Theodore were waiting for their grandparents impatiently on the couch, bouncing on their bottoms as they waited for Will and Georgia to sit down on the chairs opposite them.

Alvin smiled as the elderly couple sat on the comfy recliners across from him and his brother. "So…" said the impatient chipmunk, "What did you bring us?" Alvin's eyes searched for any colorful wrappings in the pockets of his grandparents while Dave gave him a stern and embarrassed look.

"Heh heh." Dave said nervously as he looked at his grinning parents, "Alvin likes his little joke. He really meant to say how happy he was to see you again." Dave noticed that Alvin was opening his mouth to argue this point, but Dave silenced him with a look.

"Yes, it's great to see you two again too!" said Georgia, looking at Alvin (Who was still searching for a hidden present) and Theodore (who was discreetly doing the same thing), "It's been, what, three months since we've seen you?"

"Four dear," said Will, stretching back on the chair he was sitting on, "When the wedding starting Dave?" Will looked at his son with a happy look in his eye. Will, while he himself wasn't married until he was 34, was worried that his son would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life. When Dave had called a few days ago to tell him he was getting married on Thanksgiving, Will was elated.

"10ish," said Dave, looking out the window. Will nodded, and with a grin, picked up Alvin and threw him in his breast pocket.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alvin as he stood up in the pocket and put his arms on his hips. The rest of the family laughed at the spectacle. "What'd you do that for?" Will grinned at his grandson, and pulled out a candy bar from his pants pocket. Alvin totally forgot about getting throw about as his eyes shot to the colorfully wrapped bar of chocolate.

"Because you're the ugliest chipmunk I've ever seen." joked Will, as he swung the bar back and forth: Alvin's eyes followed the bar the whole time. Will smiled as he got an idea. "Ok Alvie boy, I'll make you a deal. If you say 'I'm the ugliest chipmunk in the world' I'll give you this candy bar."

The rest of the family laughed as Alvin's eyes followed the candy bar. Claire and a very fancy looking Simon walked in just in time to see Alvin mumble, "I'm the ugliest chipmunk in the world." Everyone but the hypnotized Alvin burst out in fresh laughter.

"Ok, if someone with an ego the size of yours can handle saying that, I guess you deserve the candy bar." He handed the candy to Alvin, who snapped out of his trance, and began to quickly unwrap the bar. "And I got some for your brothers too." Will pulled out two identical chocolate bars, and tossed them to both Simon and Theodore. They too began to unwrap their prize.

"Um, dad?" said Dave, nervous the sugar will make the three boys wild, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Will grinned at his son as he pulled out a candy bar for himself.

"Relax Dave; I bought the low sugar ones. They won't know the difference, and it tastes the same." He took a bite out of his own candy bar and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor.

Georgia smiled contently at her husband, and turned back to her son. "So David, how many people _did_ you end up inviting? You said over the phone that you wanted a small wedding."

Dave let out a nervous bark of laughter, "Well, Claire's mom helped us plan out the wedding…and she went a little overboard with the invitations." Claire gave Mrs. Seville an apologetic look for her mother's behavior.

Will finished his candy bar and looked up at his son. "How overboard son?"

Suddenly, a distant rumble was heard throughout the whole house. The rumble sounded like a stampede of rhinos storming across an African plain, but shook the house like a jet plane. The Seville family looked up from their seats, confusingly looking for the source of this rumbling. All of them except for Claire, who just groaned and put her hand on her face. The three chipmunks and three adults got up from their seats, and stared in open-mouth awe out the window at the sight before them.

A massive line of cars, each filled with a half-dozen people, was making their way across Main Street, all the way to the Seville household. If Dave judged the numbers right, there was around 60 cars. The cars all began a dog fight for the best parking spaces in the tiny suburban neighborhood. All of the people in the cars had familiar blonde hair; all were Claire's relatives.

"Um," said Claire to a shocked Will, "Really overboard,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that's it for today! Sorry I can't update more often, but I have to stay at school till 6 most days, and when I get home, I have to fight my siblings for control over the only computer in the house. Sorry.

Remember to put your best guess as to what famous literary work I am referencing in the first part of the chapter in your reviews. In case you were wondering, yes, it is quite hard to switch from writing about a crazy, psychopathic old man, to writing about three cute, furry chipmunks that happen to talk. Very hard indeed.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and REVIEW!

P.S. I am going on a camping trip over the weekend, so no updates until Monday (probably).

-hallhomestead


	18. November 25: 9:42 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_C__hapter XVII (17); November 25: 9:4__2 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

First off, I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers out there on the world-wide web for making my little story (which I thought would be lucky to hit 30 reviews) one of the most reviewed (and hopefully red) stories on the Alvin and the Chipmunks page here on It really is great to be writing this, and knowing that 100 people will be reading the words I put down. Ok, I know that was pretty random (no, this is not the final chapter), but I thought that thanks were due: I'm celebrating my 3000th hit on this story today! Thanks again to you all, and I will be doing a more formal thanks to EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO EVER REVIEWED on the last chapter (very exciting stuff, I bet you can hardly wait) so be prepared. Ok, onto the normally scheduled, really long, A/N…

Does anyone know if Claire's last name was mentioned in the movie? I hate to use a different one in my story, but oh well. Tell me if you remember

Oh, come on you guys! I thought my little trivia question would have been easy to at least SOMEONE! Well, seeing as only two people even took a guess towards the answer, I'm not all that shocked. By the way, for those of you that forgot, the question was; what famous literary work from the 1800's did the beginning of the last chapter reference to? Now, unless you have read the book I'm thinking of, there is no way you can guess it, but I will give you a few more hints:

The author was Robert Louis Stevenson. This was Mr. Stevenson's first book to be read by thousands, and what ultimately led to him writing other classics like _Treasure Island, _and _Kidnapped_. Oh, one last thing, I am 100 percent sure that all of my readers have heard of, or watched an adaptation of this book. One last thing, it is a mystery/horror story, which is depicted in many episodes of popular children's cartoon's and TV shows, but has yet to be featured in an Alvin and the Chipmunk cartoon.

Read on, I'll tell you the answer on the bottom.

Just to let you all know, I started doing that betareader thing for If you need a fanfic reviewed and proofread before release, I'm the guy to call.

One last thing. I have a question to the 100 odd people that read all my stories updates. Where in heck do you come from? Seriously, I got 5 (used to be six) people that regularly review, but _I have 120 hits that show up on my stats?!?!? _I not complaining about that, but it is kind of confusing. Do you just get my story from or do you get it from a search engine? Or maybe it's just other A&tC fans that read fanfics, and happen to like mine, but don't like to key in reviews (which I feed off of)? I don't know, but would one of you send me a PM or review explaining this to me? Thanks.

Enough ranting and being mean to your readers Nate! You've got a story to write! Sorry me, I'll get right on it. Ok, that sounds dandy Nate! I know, I just can't wait to start writing this puppy down. Ok than, do it! Ok, ok…

Well, that was creepy and confusing! Let's get on to the main attraction; Dave and Claire's wedding…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon looked around the cramped limo.

Mrs. Kroner, Claire's mom, shot Will a dirty look, before angrily turned her back to the old man, and looking out the window. Will rolled his eyes at the woman, and saw Simon watching the exchange between the two. The grandfather grinned at Simon, pointed at Mrs. Kroner, and twirled his fore finger around in a circle next to his temple; indicating their future step-grandma was crazy.

Simon snickered at this, and nudged a dozing Alvin awake to watch. Alvin, whose head was resting against his paw, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake, leapt up from his seat, and looked around wildly, trying to see who caused this disturbance to his nap. The chipmunk's eyes came to rest on Simon, and they narrowed as Alvin glared at his brother, who was trying not to laugh.

"Simon, what do you want? You know what it's like to go to sleep at 1 o'clock the morning and then have get up for a wedding at 7? I need all the sleep I can get!" Simon looked a little shocked at Alvin's little angry speech, but could understand his brother's grumpiness; after Mrs. Kroner showed up with the fleet of Claire's cousins and aunts and uncles, the morning had turned sour.

Simon knew he would have to come up with a comeback to rebuke Alvin, so the chipmunk sighed, and opened his mouth to insult his dim-witted brother, but was stopped by an angry Dave.

"Hold one a second Simon," said Dave calmly to his tallest son. Dave turned to Alvin with an angry look on his face. "What's this you say about staying up to 1 in the morning Alvin?"

"Ohhhhhhhh…" said the chipmunk, his cheeks reddening as he realized he had trapped himself. "I…uh…really wanted to see…um…a show on MTV…so I…" Alvin decided it might be better to blurt it out all at once. "I-stayed-up-watching-TV!" he exclaimed in one breath. The look Dave was giving Alvin could only be called murderous, and even Simon and Theodore, who weren't the target of this horrible look, shrunk back into their seats.

Theodore could only feel sorry for his brother as Dave gritted his teeth, and Claire did her best to keep her cool. Theodore thought Alvin was smart enough to not do anything remotely bad on Dave and Claire's wedding day. _Apparently, I was wrong, _Theodore thought to himself as the whole limo waited for Dave's response.

The silence was so deafening, that an odd buzzing noise began filling the ears of the eight occupants of the limo. Finally, Dave blinked several times in fast succession, and looked down at his son with a forced calm. "We," Dave said slowly, "Will talk about this…tomorrow." Dave sat back into his seat with an exhausted look on his face as he closed his eyes. The matter was closed, and Alvin turned and looked at his brothers as the five adults began to rekindle their conversations, and gave them a weak smile. Neither of the two chipmunks returned it, and the brothers fell into a silence.

_A great start to the wedding day,_ thought Theodore, remembering the disastrous morning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seven shocked members (and future members) of the Seville family walked out onto Dave's lawn, and stared open-mouthed at the huge line of cars clogging up the street. As the family stopped walking in the middle of the lawn, a long black limousine pulled up to the sidewalk and a snooty looking woman in her mid-60s opened the door and walked out.

"Hello everyone," said the woman, "Claire has undoubtedly told you all about me; I'm her mom, Nellie." Nellie smiled a big, fake smile at all the people in front of her. Will tried to hide a grin at the woman's behavior, and failed. He pinched up his face, and let out a snort of laughter. Nellie raised one of her eyebrows at the odd man's expression, and, apparently deciding that he wasn't right in the head, gave him a kindly smile before returning her attention to the rest of the family.

This caused Will to shake with laughter as Mrs. Kroner spread out her arms and beckoned to the assembled cars. "I know you said you wanted a small wedding Claire," she said to her daughter, "But I thought that you and David wouldn't mind me inviting some other cousins of mine!" She gave out a high pitched titter. She threw her head up into the air as she laughed, causing all the necklaces she wore to fly up into her face and get tangled in her long hair.

This was too much for Grandpa Seville to handle, and he burst out into loud laughter, slapping his knee as tears rolled down his face. Needless to say, Nellie Kroner was appalled. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" the old woman said, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh," said Will Seville, gasping for breath, "Nothing. But please, do tell us, where _do _you get your clothes? I simply _must _know." Will fell to the ground trembling with laughter as Nellie put her hand over her mouth, eyes flaring as she stared down at her new enemy. It was hard to say who looked more embarrassed; Dave, Claire, or Grandma Seville. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore just watched the scene and giggled.

Ten minutes later, after a lengthy shouting match between Nellie and Will, Dave and Claire forced the two to shut up for long enough to get everyone into the limo. The car-ride, which had been going on for a good 15 _long _minutes now, had been filled with awkward silences and shouting matches between Will and Nellie, was now deathly silent because of the argument between Alvin and Dave. _If this is how the rest of the day and wedding is going to go, _thought Theodore solemnly, _I can't wait for the reception._

All of the limo's occupants were lost in their own thoughts, when the driver lowered the window between the cab and the front seat. The driver, who looked very annoyed from all the extra traffic caused by Claire's extended family heading to the wedding, looked over his shoulder at the five adults and three chipmunks, and told them, "We got two minutes 'till we get to the church. Get your crap, and get out…" A shocked silence followed the limo driver's rude announcement. The driver looked around, and seeing that no-one was laughing, added onto his last statement. "Er…that was a joke folks. Us limo drivers like to have fun too, ya know."

The driver raised the window back up, and the family in the limo began to 'get their crap' as the limo put it, and mentally prepared themselves for the wedding. Two minutes later, as promised, the limo screeched to a halt, and the driver opened the door for Claire. All the shaking woman could do is think to herself, _This is it…_

Claire stepped out of the limo onto the church steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the lack of updates. The reasons?

My play practices are now EVERYDAY from 3:00 to 5:30

I have to battle my brother for the computer when I get home at 5:30

My grades are horrible and I'm trying to bring them up before progress reports come out

One last thing, as I said, my grades are sub-standard (I think I might be getting a D , which is unheard of for me.) and I may be grounded for a while after the progress reports come out. For a month and a half to be exact. At least that's what my parents did last time I got a C. I'll try to finish this story this week so I don't leave you guys hanging for such a long time, but I make no promises. No, I'm not thrilled about it either.

The answer to my trivia was…_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _by Robert Louis Stevenson. See? I told you, you would know it! Very famous story (one of the four most famous horror classics along with _Frankenstein, Dracula, _and_The__ Wolf man_)

Cya guys! Remember, Review! (it keeps my heart beating).

-hallhomestead


	19. November 25: 10:22 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XVIII (18); November 25: 10:22 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

I think I will be getting into 20 chapters, before stopping. I will tell you for sure next chapter how many chapters will be left. I have decided for sure that there will be a sequel, and yes, it will be entitled _Alvin and the Chipmunks III. _I'll tell you guys when this is coming out after I finish my three short stories on the cartoon versions of the Chipmunks. You can see a description of these stories on my profile. Yes, those stories will have REAL chapter titles instead of just dates and times. They will probably be posted in about 1 month, seeing as I have totally screwed myself with my laziness in school (I'm getting 3 Cs on my Progress report) and my parents are taking away all things that plug into a wall for 45 LOOOONG days. My punishment starts this weekend, so I'm working my butt off to get this story finished before then. Sorry if the final chapters seem short and rushed, but I don't want to leave this story hanging for a month and a half.

Thank you Chipmunklovers for telling me Claire's last name. From now on, Nellie and Claire's last name will be Sawyer (their real one). Well, at least till Claire gets married to Dave later in this chapter.

One last thing, I want to thank the two people that did their first review of this story yesterday. Sorry, usually I would put in your names, but as I said, I'm rushing to finish. One of them brought up a great point; I don't care if your review is only four words long, I love them all! Please tell me 'dude, this sorry is cool,' for entire review if that is all you want to write, or if that is all you can think of to write, I appreciate ANYTHING you have to say to me. Please, just review!

That was short! Let's get going…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave shifted his weight from one foot to another.

He was standing in front of the alter, watching Claire in her long white gown, as she made her way toward him and the preacher. Dave scratched his neck nervously as he saw Claire flash her brilliant smile at him as she took another slow step. Dave weakly returned the smile as he thought to himself, _She must enjoy torturing me like this. It can't possibly take this long for a normal person to walk down the stinking __floor of a church_

Dave caught himself becoming dangerously nervous about this whole day, and tried to compose himself. _Calm down Dave, today will only decide the course of the rest of your life. _Dave pinched himself to stop thinking, and looked around the room to distract himself as Claire walked slowly towards him.

Dave looked around the pews, found where his sons were sitting, and gave them a smile. That smile disappeared as Dave noticed Alvin had fallen asleep during the twenty minutes that they had arrived at the church, and the chipmunk was using an annoyed Theodore as a pillow.

Theodore closed one eye and moved Alvin's mouth, which was spurting out drool, away from his body. The chipmunk then was able to move slowly out of the way of Alvin, and let his brother fall onto the bench with a muffled _clunk._ Theodore winced at the noise, but no-one else seemed to notice, especially Alvin, who kept on snoring away.

Simon, who had been watching his two brothers' interaction, saw Dave looking in his direction, and gave his father a weak smile. Simon nudged Theodore, who was wiping Alvin's spit off of his sweater and the smallest chipmunk saw Dave looking at him.

Theodore gave Dave a smile of pure joy, showing that he was relishing in this day of romance for his father. Dave, forgetting his anxiety and anger toward Alvin, beamed back at his son, and looked back at Claire.

His fiancée was still about 20 feet from him, so Dave began searching the crowd for his parents. This wasn't a hard task, seeing as they were sitting next to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Dave caught his mother's eye first, seeing as his father was too busy staring down Nellie Sawyer, who was staring right back at him a row behind him.

Georgia gave her son an encouraging and warm smile only a mother can give, and nudged her husband, alerting him with a whisper that Dave was waiting for a smile from his father. Will tore his gaze away from the hateful eyes of Mrs. Sawyer, and turned to face his son. Mr. Seville gave his son a brief, if heartfelt, grin before turning back to his staring contest with Nellie. Dave smiled and slightly shook his head at his father's behavior.

He next found the place where Miss. Miller and the Chipettes were sitting. The Chipettes were watching Claire walk up the aisle quietly, though he noticed that Britney looked totally bored out of her mind. Jeanette noticed Dave looking at them, and gave him a small smile and wave, while Britney ad Eleanor kept watching Claire slowly marching toward the front of the church.

Miss Miller, on the other hand, gave Dave a huge smile, and blew him a kiss. Dave gave her a small half smile back, and pretended to catch the kiss, and stick it in his pocket. Miss Miller chuckled at this, and returned her attention to the woman of the moment; Claire.

Dave turned back to face Claire, and gave her another huge smile which she returned. With a jerk of his head, Dave silently told Claire to pick up the pace and get over to his side ASAP. Claire rolled her eyes at her to-be husband, hiked up her long wedding dress so she wouldn't trip, and jogged over to where the preacher and Dave were standing.

While this unexpected action caused some raised eyebrows in the more conservative members of the assembled friends and relatives, it got the job done (Claire was now at the altar) and it amused Will Seville greatly. The preacher, who was a registered Democrat and a avid guitar player on the weekends, high-fived Claire as she reached his side, and began talking in a voice that could only be described as a 'Californian surfer-dude accent'.

"Kay guys, I'm just gonna find the paper I wrote up that talks about weddings. Hang onto your seats for a sec." The young man looked down as he searched his pockets for the paper he had written that had the wedding vows on them.

The odd choice for a preacher caused even more raised eyebrows, but Nellie Sawyer assured the other snooty old ladies sitting by her that: "This was a replacement for the normal preacher, Father O'Connell." The other ladies nodded at this announcement as Nellie looked behind her at Will, who was laughing even harder at this change in Mrs. Sawyer's plans. "Oh," added Nellie to her friends, "And ignore that raving lunatic in the back; he tried to set fire to his own pants early, and I'm not sure why the police don't haul him away to the loony bin right now."

The other snooty old ladies gave Will, who was now bending over onto his knees as he tried to control his laughter, a quick, nervous glance, before returning their attention to the substitute preacher, who was calling for quiet.

"All dudes and dudettes," said the young preacher, taking off his sunglasses and holding up a crumpled piece of paper, "I found it!" He grinned at the assembled crowd, and then turned to Claire and Dave with a serious expression on his face.

"Kay, you two. You're getting married today right?" Claire and Dave looked at each other, then back to the preacher with wearing badly concealed grins. They both nodded. "Great." Said the young man with a smile, "We got one thing right today at least. Right, I'm now gonna read this vows," He slightly raised the crumpled paper, "And just say 'I do' whenever I pause and look at you expectantly. Feel free to let your minds wander." Claire grinned; this guy knew what he was doing, he just liked having fun while he did it.

"Kay, here we go…" The young man cleared his throat, and began reciting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, after the preacher somehow made ever line in Claire and Dave's vows funny, the preacher asked Claire and Dave to face each other, and asked them the final question.

"David Seville," said the preacher, more serious now, "Do you take Claire Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dave glanced quickly up at the smiling young preacher, then back to Claire. "I do." Said Dave confidently, looking only into the deep pools that were Claire's eyes.

The preacher gave Dave a quick grin, and then turned to Claire. "Claire Sawyer, do you take David Seville to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Claire stared into the eyes of Dave…and slowly shook her head, "No, I can't."

Dave's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. _Wha__-?__ Why? How? _The rest of the people in the church let out a collective gasp, and Nellie Sawyer fainted.

Claire glanced out to the crowd with a grin. "Just kidding! Gosh…of course I do Dave. I love you!" Claire smiled at the shocked, then relieved look on Dave's face. Dave shook his head, and then grinned. He took Claire's hand and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Um…right," said the preacher, taken aback by the rapid succession of events. "You go ahead…and kiss the bride, man." The young man slapped both Claire and Dave's back, and started to walk off to the back room where the preacher got ready before a marriage.

"I got to get a less stressful job, dude," he muttered to himself, putting back on his sunglasses. He couldn't wait to get to the tanning salon, and ignored the tide of people rushing forward to congratulate Claire and Dave, ignoring the still knocked out form of Mrs. Sawyer.

Theodore and Simon, who were dragging a half comatose Alvin behind them, reached Dave and Claire first. The two excited brothers leapt onto the legs of their new parents, and gave them hugs, Theodore crying with happiness into Claire's leg.

Alvin slowly scampered up Dave's pants, saying sleepily; "Happy Birthday Dave and Claire! And many more to come!"

The tried Chipmunk began singing 'Happy Birthday to You' to a chuckling Dave and Claire, but was drowned out by the tide of noise being produced by the tide of wedding goers running up to congratulate the newly wedded couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The driver waited for Claire to drag the rest of her long, white, wedding gown into the limo before closing the door. Dave stretched out on the seat of the mostly empty car, the Chipmunks were with them but the grandparents had taken different cars, and grinned at his wife.

"Where to next honeybunches?" he said playfully, grinning. Alvin, who had recovered from his sleepiness, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Don't start calling each other corny names or I'll puke." The chipmunk faked throwing up, and Dave glared at his son. Alvin, knowing Dave was not exactly happy with him right now, shut up pretty fast. Simon grinned in contentment at his brother finally getting what he deserved.

"Anyway," said Dave, giving Alvin one last glare, "Where next Claire?"

"Well," said Claire tapping her chin with her forefinger, "First we'll check up on my mom," Mrs. Sawyer had been awakened after a minute of her fainting, but was feeling woozy, so she went to rest at the Seville house. Will Seville was thrilled. "Then," continued Claire, "Onto the reception."

"Ah, yes." Said Dave closing his eyes, "The reception…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think you can guess where the next chapter will take place.

Anyway, hope you like this 'two days, two updates,' thing I got going on. May be I'll get an update up tomorrow too. Again, sorry about the shortness of the chapter.

Remember, as for all of you that usually don't review; REVIEW! Even if it is just a couple words, just give me your opinion. I love all the feedback you can give me. On the other hand, if you want to give me a longer review, feel more than free. Those are even better.

Till tomorrow! Cya!

-hallhomestead


	20. November 25:6:42 AM Part 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XIX__ Part One__ (19); November 25:__6__:42 AM_

_by__ hallhomestead_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

This chapter is a bit longer than my more recent chapter, so I broke it into two parts so I could update faster.

Here is my (hopefully) final decision on the amount of chapters left. I thought (because of time constrictions and my eminent grounding) that you and I would be better served if I ended the story at chapter 21. That may change, odder things have happened (I have changed it twice before) but this will probably be final.

Good news, bad news. Bad news is that, yes, I will be grounded. This will delay the ending of my story. Good news is that my parents are lessening my sentence to about a week, so that will be a much shorter break between chapters than originally thought.

By the way, someone recently told me that Claire's REAL last name is Wilson. I now realize that this person is correct, but I am going to keep the last name 'Sawyer'. I don't want to confuse you guys TOO much.

Ok, two stories you should check if at all possible. _Welcome to __CAlifornia_by Louiegirl407 has just started getting good, so read that when you can, and _Bathtime_by Doll Girl. Both are really great fanfics, and I suggest you go on to read them as soon as you are done with this chapter.

I want to keep these A/Ns short so I can get in the most story time as possible. So…here we go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin, for the first time in his life, felt tiny.

Of course the chipmunk had felt _small_ before, as a matter of fact, he nearly always felt small in this enormous human world, but _tiny? _Never. Alvin was always able to leave a imprint of himself and his personality wherever he went, by talking, singing or demanding, thus giving himself the feeling of being bigger than he was. But here, in this huge room, filled with huge people, all of whom weren't giving him the least bit of attention; the feeling of tininess was overwhelming.

Alvin was in a Chinese restaurant Dave had rented out for the reception, and was sitting at a small table erected especially for him and his two brothers, of whom were eating pork-fried rice. Alvin was looking out at the sea of people before him, all of whom were dancing, talking, and eating without touching his food. Loud music blared from the stereo system Claire set up, and that, combined with noise from all the wedding goers, made it impossible for the Chipmunks to carry on a conversation without shouting.

Theodore and Simon were carrying on a happy conversation about the wedding at a shouting level, and paying no attention to Alvin. The chipmunk sadly watched his brothers talk, as his sleepiness threatened to overwhelm him. Alvin, in an effort to keep himself awake for awhile longer, scanned the crowd of people before him.

Dave had set up the tiny table on which the Chipmunks were eating, on the center table. This was as much so Dave could keep an eye on Alvin as to give them a good view of the party. Alvin lifted his sleepy eyes toward the dance floor. About two hours ago, Dave and Claire cut the first piece of cake, and danced alone on the dance floor that had been set up, so now the reception party was in full swing, with couples dancing around on the dance floor, and Alvin's (rather large) Uncle Wilber was finishing off the cake.

Alvin dully observed all this, until he spotted his grandparents dancing in the center of the room on the crowded dance floor. The chipmunk stood on his hunches and waved to Will and Georgia, trying to get their attention, but the two were too into their dance to notice their grandson.

Alvin sighed, sat back down, and rested his chin on his paw. He next saw Claire, who was trying to escape from a conversation with her mother and her snooty friends. Claire was standing by the stereo, smiling awkwardly and nodding when spoken to by one of old women. Alvin smiled at his mother's predicament, but didn't try to get her attention, knowing that he probably wouldn't be seen.

Alvin felt himself nodding off, and forced his eyes open again. Alvin glanced at his brothers, and, seeing that they were still reliving the wedding earlier this morning, continued scanning the room. The chipmunk next saw Dave, who was standing in the corner by himself, talking on his cell phone. Alvin didn't know who Dave was talking to, but by the expression on his father's face, knew that it frustrating him.

Alvin watched Dave shake his head, and put his hand over his face. Dave said one last thing into the phone and, after hearing the response, a grin lighted his features. Alvin smiled as Dave's frustration seemed to evaporate as he said "Thank you! Thank you!" into the phone, before exchanging goodbyes with the other person on the line, and hanging up.

Alvin yawned and stretched as he watched Dave look out the window as he mulled something over. Dave scratched his chin, and bit his lower lip as he thought about whatever he had talked about on the phone. Alvin was getting bored with watching Dave, and was about to look for Miss. Miller, when Dave made a sudden movement.

Dave shot his hand up to the top of the window, grasping the glass pane as his heart pounded. The man's eyes darted back and forth as he searched for the face he just saw grinning at him. There was nothing in the bushes below the window, or on the lawn in front of the Chinese restaurant. Dave could've sworn he had just seen the face of an old man grinning at him on the outside of the building, but then again…

_It was just my imagination, _Dave tried to convince himself as he continued to search for the face he saw, _I was just __happy__ about the phone call, and excited about the wedding, that's all…_Dave gave the landscape outside another good look. Dave was so into his search for the face of the old man, that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him.

Dave frowned as he scanned the tree in the lawn, trying to see wither someone was hiding behind it, when a hand shot out and grasped his shoulder.

Dave let out an involuntarily shout, and turned to face his attacker. Miss. Miller let go of Dave's arm, and took a step back from the man. Dave realized that his 'attacker' had been Miss. Miller, and he quickly apologized.

"Sorry Miss Miller, I guess I am a little jumpy from everything going on today." Dave said sheepishly, his face reddening. Miss. Miller, still a little shocked from Dave's reaction, forced a smile to her lips.

"Well…that's quite all right David," said Miss Miller, "I can understand. But I think you've frightened the girls!" Dave noticed three little, scared faces peering out from Miss Miller's pocket book. Britney was doing an average job of disguising her fear, but Eleanor and Jeanette looked simply terrified.

Dave began to feel really bad about scaring the Chipettes, so he decided to make it up to them. Moving slowly as to not further scare the chipmunks, Dave plucked the three girls out of Miss Miller's purse and placed them on a table beside him. Dave then kneeled down beside the sisters, and began to speak to them.

"I'm sorry girls," said Dave seriously to the Chipettes, who were slowly relaxing, "Listen, I'll make it up to you by taking you, Miss Miller, me and my wife, and the boys down to Marty's Café for breakfast in the morning. And to top it off, I'll get you and the Chipmunks a great present. Does that sound ok?"

The Chipettes, who had been listening with growing excitement at each of Dave's announcements, let out a loud, "Sounds great Dave!" and leapt onto Dave, giving him a big hug.

Dave chuckled as he hugged the three chipmunks back, and then let them scurry back over to the table. "I've been meaning to ask you three, where did you get those dresses?" Britney opened her mouth to answer Dave, but Miss Miller beat her to it.

"Well, I have been wondering the same thing myself! I was sure that I would have to put in a special request at a doll factory to get you three some clothes. Where did you get these dresses?" Britney glared at Miss Miller as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, Miss Miller, I was about to answer that before you interrupted me!" Britney glared at a surprised Miss Miller before grinned and began to explain how she and her sisters got their dresses.

Eleanor cramped her paw over Britney's mouth, and grinned embarrassedly at the two adults. "What Britney means is that Alvin and his brothers made these for us when they slept over." Jeanette smiled sheepishly at Dave and Miss Miller as she pointed at the table where Theodore and Simon were still having an animated conversation, and Alvin was sleeping with his face in a plate of rice.

Dave grinned at the two Chipettes. "I'll be sure to thank them for helping you guys out." He grinned at Britney, who was struggling in her sister's grasp, "And when they get ungrounded, I'll be sure to schedule another sleepover!"

Miss Miller talked as she held out her purse for the Chipettes to climb into, "That'll be great David, but the Chipettes have another week until they can walk about freely. Now come on girls, it's nearly bedtime."

Eleanor and Jeanette physically dragged Britney into Miss Miller's purse, and they said their goodbyes. Dave waved to them, and began his search for Claire. _It's time we went home; it's nearly the __boys__ bedtime too…_

Dave gave the window one last look, and did a double take. He saw something move quickly out of his sight, into the bushes below.

Dave mastered the impulse to look back out the window, and began looking for a way through the crowd of his wedding reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shorter chapter, I know but remember, this is only one half of this chapter, so I basically extended this story by (drum roll please) 1 chapter! Part two of chapter 19 will be (hopefully) next weekend.

Remember, review even if it's only a word or two, every review counts! Props to mpkio2 for reviewing _**EVERY CHAPTER **_a couple days ago. It was great to come home to a e-mail box filled with reviews.

Thanks all folks!

Review!

-hallhomestead


	21. Kill Me: It's a AN

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_By hallhomestead_

**Ok, so in case any of you guys out there are re-reading this story for the second time and are saying to yourselves, "Whoa! Hallhomestead's back! This is awesome! But wait…where was he for the past couple of months...and why didn't he write anything new for the last half of a year? What happened to him?!"**

**If you thought these questions to yourselves when you first saw that I had updated this story, then I suggest that you check out the forum page, when you're done reading, and then go to **_**Readers and Writers Unite! **_**And find the topic that says **_**Messages… **_

**The first message left there will explain it all…hopefully.**

**If it doesn't, message me, and I'll send you a picture of me pointing at you and laughing, because you are dumb.**

**Now, stop lollygagging and keep reading my story! Hurry up now, you're wasting my precious time…Geez!**

**Cya!**

**~hallhomestead**


	22. November 25: 6:51 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter XIX Part Two (19); November 25: 6:51 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

I have no comment of the obnoxiously long time it took me to update. You only need to know one word about it: "Iwasgroundedforthepasttwoweeks". It's that simple.

Ok ladies and gents, here is part two of the quite long Chapter 19. The reason why I made 19 into two parts was because I had a lot of ideas for the time frame of this chapter, and I thought you guys wouldn't mind an extra 'chapter' thrown into the mix (Yep, there's still two chapters after this).

One last thing, I made the decision to at least TRY to make a MySpace profile that a few select Alvin and the Chipmunks fans can use as a center for...well…being Alvin and the Chipmunk fans. You may remember when I first posted this in an A/N awhile back? Well, I got some concerns about the security of a MySpace open to anyone (I don't think I need to go over them, they're pretty obvious) so I thought about it, and decided that I would give out the password and e-mail for the MySpace to seven select fans out there.

In order to insure privacy and safety, I think it would be a good idea for anyone that wants to use this MySpace to use the name of one of the Chipmunks/Chipettes as an alias. Please, if you have any interest in having access to this MySpace profile, or just want to have a part in making it, tell me through your review, and I will PM with further info (like how I'm going to decide names, and when the profile will become available). I personally think it would be a ton of fun to do this, and a great way to connect with Chipmunk fans across the globe.

Ok, besides that, no more pieces of news to delay you in reading my story! Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 19, Part II (detect the sarcasm in my voice)…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man felt a thrill.

While the ugly man had felt dull bursts of excitement before, never before had he felt so alive in his life. Not when he was cracking safes in Boston, or when he was mugging women for their purses in New York, he had never felt anything close to what he was feeling right now.

Excitement was not something this man was used to. Usually it was only a dull sense of pleasure when he committed some act of terror upon one of his victims, but now, with the opportunity to become one of the rich and powerful, he was feeling excitement.

The man, who was still hiding in the bushes, glanced up through the window and saw that man he thought was called "Dave" had given up looking out the window for him, and had returned his attention to trying to get his family together and out the door.

The man had decided as he watched the party progress, that trying to put the Chipmunks into procession this evening was next to suicide. The ugly man was now not waiting to steal the Chipmunks, but just gathering recon about the three rodents, and trying to formulate a plan in his twisted mind of how to put the Chipmunks into his forced service.

The ugly man caught himself daydreaming about his future as a rich man in the world of Hollywood, and refocused his attention to quietly observing the three focuses of his mind. Seeing as their father was still trying to help in Claire's escape from the clutches of the snooty women at this party, the three brothers were still sitting at their raised table. The ugly man studied them.

The chipmunk with the blue sweater seemed to be the moral leader of the group. He happily chatted with his brother, occasionally throwing his snoozing brother in the red cap a dirty look. The chipmunk called "Simon", the ugly man gathered, was a prime example of a typical know-it-all that put himself above everyone else. _Exactly the kind of person I hate…_thought the man as he turned his attention to the next Chipmunk.

The green clad Chipmunk known as "Theodore" was a typical fool, in the ugly man's opinion. He showed all the signs of being using like a tool by his brothers when they needed him, and blindly following anyone who he remotely trusted. The man smiled evilly as he watched the chubby Chipmunk stuff his mouth with Chinese food as he contently talked with his brother Simon. _Perfect to manipulate. _Thought the man as he looked at the last of the brothers.

_Ahhhhhh…_thought the old man as he studied Alvin Seville's sleeping body closely. _Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. You will be instrumental in my plans. _The man watched as Alvin's large cheeks dripped broth into the soup bowl he was napping in. _Your vanity will be the end of you, and the beginning of me._

The old man switched his view from the Chipmunks to Dave Seville as Dave picked up his wife as a last resort to escape from the snooty Miss. Sawyer, and make his towards his sons. People stared at the embarrassed Dave and the giggling Claire as the newlyweds halted in front of the table where Simon, Theodore, and Alvin were residing.

Dave put his wife down, had a quick conversation with Simon, and swooped down and let Theodore and Simon climb up onto his shoulders. Dave yanked Alvin out of his soup bowl (causing the chipmunk to yelp with shock so loud, even the ugly man heard it outside) and plopped his tired son on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening caused the old man to look up from the window at the door. The man felt something akin to shock as he saw who was walking out of the wedding reception: the Chipettes.

They were just like he remembered them, except now with badly made dresses, and looked over by a wild looking old woman. The man tried to bend down lower to keep out of sight of the family as they made their way to their car.

The old man watched intently as the car pulled away. The old woman had put in a child's seat to seat the Chipettes as she drove. The old man smirked as he thought to himself: _ A sure sign of weakness in this crazy old hag._ The man took care to memorize the license plate number, and studied the features of the Chipettes new caretaker.

The man was watching the headlights disappear into the haze of night, as a voice behind him said clearly.

"An old friend of yours?"

The ugly old man whipped around and shoved a pistol he had been carrying in his palm, into the gut of the person who had spoken.

At first glance, the figure seemed male, but his features were obscured of the shadow of the building. The old man silenced the man's grunt of displeasure of being threatened with a gun, by placing his grimy hand over the stranger's mouth.

The old man quickly began to search the stranger's clothes for any possible weapon, all the while keeping his hand over the man's mouth. After he finished his search of the stranger's body, the old man took his hand from the stranger's mouth, and slammed him against the wall of the restaurant.

"Who are you?" demanded the old man harshly.

The stranger cringed from the combined shock of being slammed against a wall, and the old man's stale breath. 

"Well," said the stranger moving his head into the moonlight, revealing his bald head, horn rimmed glasses, and ragged clothes, "You can call me Ian. And I think you and I share a common goal." The old man grinned fiercely and looked piercingly into Ian Hawkes eyes.

"And just what might that be mate?" asked the old man, still pinning Ian's body to the wall.

Ian wrinkled his nose at the smell of the old man's breath, and reached into his pocket. The old man's hand shot out and caught Ian's hand as it came out.

He was holding a Tic-Tac. 

The old man rolled his eyes, plucked the mint out of Ian's hand, and threw it over his shoulder. "What do you want, _Ian?_" asked the ugly man again mockingly.

Ian smiled his best salesman smile. "Well, as I said, we have a common goal. That goal is to get filthy rich off Alvin and the Chipmunks." Ian looked at the old man, and saw this was going over well with him. The man smiled, revealing shockingly perfect teeth.

"Looks like we got ourselves a partnership, my friend. Now, let's get out of here, before the rodents of their caretakers show up."

The old man grabbed a shocked Ian Hawkes' hand, and took him around the corner, just as the door to the restaurant opened to the chattering of a blissfully unaware family of Sevilles…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done! Nothing to add here, just PM me or put it in your review if you want in on this MySpace idea of mine.

Sorry for the short chapter, just thing of it as a extra chapter, or as a gift, from me to you.

Be cool, review! Everyone else is doing it!

Cya!

hallhoemstead


	23. November 25: 7:02 PM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_ Chapter XX (20); November 25: 7:02 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Hmm…apparently I'm still grounded from the computer, but can use it on weekends and after school when I pretend to homework, and my parents pretend to be oblivious. In other words, they really don't care anymore (I had a really long and pointless talk about it with my mom).

About my MySpace idea, two people said they were interested. This is great news (its two more people than I thought would be interested), but I need at least one more person to volunteer for my idea to work. Please, someone, anyone, volunteer to help us out with this! Thanks to the two people that already volunteered. I'll send you guys PMs if another person expresses interest.

Ok, I thought I'd take this time before my chapter 21 extravaganza A/N to mention one of my favorite times of fanfics: one-shots. While I enjoyed many longer stories just as much (_Real Chipmunks meet Cartoon Chipmunks_ and many of CrazyCartoonGirl's are great examples of amazing longer stories) one-shots can tell a story in anywhere from a paragraph, to a few thousand words, but in the few that I have read recently, they have two things in common; they all only encompass one chapter, and they all are simply amazing. Wither all one-shots are automatically astoundingly good or all these authors just happened to be great writers remains to be seen.

The stories, even if short, get right to the point and tell a splendid story with excellent writing. The four one-shots I'm referencing to are _Bathtime _by Doll Girl, _Happy Birthday, Dave _by Jeffaplus, _Brotherly Love _also by Doll Girl, and _Nightmares _by IAmZim. All are excellently written, and had wonderful ideas behind them. There are many other one-shots that I didn't mention, but trust me when I say that nearly every one-shot I have read on this site has been great. Also, check out _One Shots after Real Chipmunks meet Cartoon Chipmunks _by Chipmunklovers. It contains some well written and funny one-shots that I enjoyed immensely.

To go along with this theme of one-shots, check out my one-shot, _Happy Easter! _by hallhomestead. I took the time to write it Friday, and posted it today, to go along with Easter Sunday. Trust me, it is a cute story, and it's the prologue to one of my cartoon based fanfics.

Ok, enough rambling for today, let's get going…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire glared at Alvin. Alvin glared back at Claire.

The two, who were having their non-verbal fight in the middle of the parking lot, were being carefully watched by Dave, Simon, and Theodore. Theodore, who was selected by Dave to be the judge in this contest, paid extra attention to the eyelids of both his brother and new mom.

Tears streamed down Alvin's face as Dave, who was keeping the time, said "One minute, thirty seconds." Alvin's eyes flickered to Dave, than back to Claire's unmoving pupils. Alvin had a lot counting on this staring contest, and Claire had only her dignity lose, so the chipmunk was determined not to lose.

Alvin knew Claire had better concentration than him, so he decided to distract himself by recalling how he came into this predicament…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Seville family opened the door leading from the party into the hallway that went outside.

Alvin was yawning and stretching in the breast pocket of Dave's shirt as he tried to reawaken himself from the nap in the reception, when Claire turned to Dave and smiled. "Thanks for getting me away from my mom. She and her friends bore me to tears in the best of times."

Dave grinned back at his wife, "I was going to let you suffer for a little while longer, but I wanted to get home before everyone else started leaving. Then we'd be stuck in traffic for hours," Dave glanced at Alvin, who was blinking rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, "And poor Alvin wouldn't be able to get his beauty sleep."

Alvin glared at his father, and dug his nails into Dave's chest, just enough to cause discomfort, not pain. "Cute Dave, cute." Said Alvin as Dave winced in mock pain at the nails poking his skin.

Simon, who was grinning down at Alvin from his perch on Dave's shoulder, said to his brother, "I don't think any amount of beauty sleep will help poor Alvin now; the soup stains will take weeks to get out of his fur."

Alvin's face flushed as he searched his brain for a good comeback to his brother's remark. Thinking of nothing good, Alvin crouched down as he prepared to leap up to tackle Simon. Dave, sensing Alvin's intentions, shot out his hand just as Alvin flew out of his pocket

Dave snatched his son from the air, and, surprised by his own fast reflexes, brought Alvin's face to his own. Just as Dave angrily opened his mouth to lecture the young chipmunk about attacking his brothers, Dave's cell phone began to ring.

Dave lowered Alvin back into his pocket and, ignoring the chipmunk's protests, button up his pocket. Wincing as Alvin scratched and squirmed around in his pocket; Dave pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number that was flashing on the screen.

It was the one he was hoping for.

Dave, ignoring a questioning look from his new wife, Dave handed Simon and Theodore to Claire, took a furious Alvin out of his breast pocket and handed the squirming chipmunk to a bewildered Claire. 

Dave pointed at Alvin, who had stopped squirming to get away from Claire to join Simon and Theodore in staring in wonder at his father's odd behavior, and simply told his wife: "Punish him." Dave then turned heel, and rushed the rest of the way to the door to outside.

For a moment, time stood still. Claire and the boys tried to digest what had just happened and were wondering who called Dave's cell phone to make him act in such an odd way. Eventually Claire blinked, and looked down at Alvin, who was still staring with curious eyes as the door Dave departed through.

Claire suddenly began walking towards the door again, causing the Chipmunks to jump in shock, and cling on for dear life as their mother began to talk.

"Ok Alvin," said Claire as they drew closer to the door. "Dave told me to punish you, so I will." Claire was new to the whole 'controlling your kids' deal and was wondering what would be an appropriate punishment for her new son.

"Well," Claire thought out loud, "I could ground you some more," Alvin's face fell, "But you are grounded for too many weeks than I care to remember." Alvin's face lit up with hope again. "Or maybe, I could give you chores to do." Alvin's face got a desperate look to it. "But that'll be letting you off easy."

Alvin, who up to these point, had been only been mildly nervous about his punishment (after dozens of lectures and solitary confinements from Dave, he had gotten used to it) became extremely anxious as a horrifying idea came to his mind.

"Please Claire! Please don't take away my hat again!" Alvin fell to his knees and began to beg for his hat.

"Wow Alvin, good idea!" said Claire with an evil smile. She bent down, and despite Alvin's most valiant and desperate attempts, plucked the hat right off his furry head. Ignoring Alvin's cries of anger, Claire put the miniature red baseball cap, and, to the amusement of both Theodore and Simon, put it on her head. "How do I look Alvin?" she asked her irate chipmunk son.

"Claire!" said Alvin with a nearly comedic look of outrage, "How dare you disgrace the hat!" Claire, Simon, and Theodore burst out into snickers at the sight of Alvin, who had his cheeks puffed out and whiskers quivering in fury, screaming at Claire to give him his precious hat back.

"You don't know how much that thing means to me Claire! You can't just take it away, it's not fair!" Alvin looked like he was on tears, so Claire took the cap off her head and held it just out of reach of her son. Alvin desperately hopped up and down on the floor, trying to grab hold of his hat and ignoring the laughter of his mother and brothers.

"This…is…cruel…and…unusual!" said Alvin, speaking on each of his jumps into the air. Claire eventually took pity on Alvin, and pulled the cap totally out of his reach. Alvin collapsed into an exhausted heap on the floor, and Claire put her face next to his.

"Okay Alvin, what do you say about this? We have a contest of your choice, and if I win, you lose your hat for another three days. But if you win, you get your hat back. What do you think?" Claire waited patiently as Alvin regained his breath from jumping desperately for his hat.

After a few more seconds of breathing heavily on the floor, Alvin sat up and looked at Claire. "Sounds…great." The chipmunk panted. Claire smiled at her son, and Alvin smiled back. _So she has a soul after all! _thought Alvin. J_ust goes to show you, just because someone takes your hat, doesn't mean they're _totally _evil._

Alvin turned his face back to Claire's. "So can I choose the contest Claire?" Claire smiled at Alvin.

"Of course," she replied.

Alvin scratched his chin; "Hmm…" the chipmunk began to pace back and forth, thinking of the perfect challenge. Suddenly it dawned on him "What about a staring contest!" burst out Alvin. Claire picked up her son and grinned.

"Sounds great!" she said as the front door of the restaurant burst open. Claire, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin's head all turned as Dave walked through the doors with a huge smile on his face. He was putting his cell phone away, and looked like he just got the best news of his life.

"So," he said happily, "What did I miss?" Claire looked at him wondering what in the world made her husband act this way. Theodore quickly answered Dave's question.

"Well, Claire took Alvin's hat away, but she's giving Alvin another chance to get his hat back if he wins a staring contest against her." Dave raised an eyebrow at Claire.

"Weren't you the all-state champion at staring contests in the 8th grade?" Dave asked of his wife. Claire looked nervous as her husband and sons looked accusingly at her.

"Hey, Alvin chose the contest should be a staring contest in the first place, not me!" Dave still looked dubious and Alvin looked horrified that he would be facing a staring champion for ownership of his hat. "Come on guys, let's go outside and get this contest started!" Claire said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah," said Simon, "You could still win Alvin, I mean, it has been, what, fifty years since Claire was in the eighth grade?" Claire pretended to wince from the jab from Simon, and turned to Alvin.

"You ready champ?" said asked, looking her son straight in the eye. Alvin offered her a weak smile.

"Yeah, let's do this," the nervous chipmunk said as he was picked up by Claire. Alvin led the family outside to begin the contest for the freedom of Alvin's most prized procession…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Alvin was standing in the parking lot, trying to not lose his concentration.

Claire smiled as she watched Alvin's face strain to not blink. _I think I've let him suffer enough. _Claire thought to herself, _if he loses these, his fit of angry will take away all the fun of winning. _She looked up from Alvin's face to look into Dave's.

Claire smiled at her husband, than winked at him.

Theodore burst out into yells of shock. "She blinked!" he squealed "She blinded at Dave!" Simon grinned at Claire; he knew what she had done, and Alvin…well let's just say he was happy.

"Oh thank you!" the chipmunk screamed to the heavens with tears pouring down his face, "Finally, Alvin Seville catches a break!" Claire smiled at Alvin and picked him up off the pavement. She walked over to where Theodore was still screaming Alvin's praises, and where Simon was cheering on Alvin, but more subduely. She, to the joy of Alvin, plopped the red cap on her emotional son's head, and picked Simon and Theodore up too.

"Ok you three," Claire said to her new sons, "Time to go home. We've had a long day, and you guys are going straight to bed."

The brothers all groaned and started to complain to their new mom. Ignoring the complaining chipmunks, Dave walked over to Claire and whispered in her ear, "I've got some great news for when the boys fall asleep; someone called me tonight and told me something I've been waiting to hear for six months now."

Claire looked curiously at her husband, and started walking toward the car. "Well, I just hope that this rascal chipmunks fall asleep before we get home!" she said jokingly, loud enough for the brothers to hear.

"Don't worry," said Alvin rubbing his hat to make sure it was still there, "We won't." His brothers nodded their agreement.

The three chipmunks were asleep in the car before they left the restaurant parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** So, one more chapter to go!

Now, I'm sorry to report that, because of a crazy schedule for this week, and plans to write a really long A/N for chapter 21, my last chapter won't be up until the weekend. Probably.

I honestly don't know when it's going to be written, but don't be expecting the final update tomorrow. 

Alright, thanks guys! Cya!

-hallhomestead


	24. November 25: 7:42 PM

Sorry about the delay! I've been having a load of play practices and they've been eating up my freetime!

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_ Chapter XXI (21); November 25: 7:42 PM_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

What, were you expecting something longer for a Final Author's Note?

Well, you won't be denied that everyone, I'm here to announce that I will be posting an extremely long After Note for this story that I will publish later. It will contain how I came up for the idea for the story, and other stuff fun facts. I will put in there a sort of epilogue to this story which doubles as a prologue to my to-be-written sequel the ingeniously named _Alvin and the Chipmunks 3. _That should hold you guys off till I start my cartoon stories.

I wanted to keep this short, but I couldn't resist telling you guys this. One of my readers (Diana26.5) recently posted a…post on the Revival forum here on . I…honestly can't even say how awesome it is, just read it for yourself; here's the link:

/topic/19495/3055577/1/#5390388

If it doesn't show up, send me an e-mail or PM and I'll give it to you (it shouldn't be that hard to find; it's under 'Rockin' with the Chipmunks' section of the forums). Also, Chipmunklovers posted a very interesting…post (why can't I think of a synonym for post?!) right below Diana26.5's tidbit of info. I thought it was really well written.

That's all I have to say. I have thanked everyone that reviewed in the FINAL A/N and…well…that's it! I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter (I worked hard on it!)!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And, well, then they called me tonight and told me that, because we are married, they can now get the papers ready for us! I'm going to pick them up in the morning." Dave finished, glancing at his wife in the passenger seat.

Claire stared opened mouthed at Dave.

Dave couldn't blame her; he had just told her a rather shocking bit of information. Dave decided to give her time to process this in her mind, and turned in his seat to check on his chipmunks.

Alvin was snoring loudly with his head resting on Theodore's shoulder, causing his drool to fall onto his brother's belly. Alvin had been the first to fall asleep, seeing as he was already in a state of exhaustion from staying up till the small hours of the night last night and the fact that they all had a tiring day didn't help. He had fallen asleep thirty seconds after Dave started up the car. Dave shook his head at Alvin and turned his attention to Theodore.

Theodore, who was the second to fall asleep, was murmuring something in Chipmunk as he slept. His head was tilted to the roof of the car, and he kept reaching down with his paw to brush Alvin's drool off his stomach. Theodore normally was very sleepy after eating food, and tonight was no expectation. Dave smiled happily at his sleeping son, and moved onto Simon.

Simon had been the last to fall asleep, probably because of his love to watch things speed by outside the car window; he had likely forced himself to stay awake to see the scenery outside. Simon would never object to going on long car rides just because of his hobby of looking at trees, signs, buildings, and everything else that you see zooming by while you were sitting in a car. Dave smiled at Simon, and turned away from his sons as he realized that Claire was talking to him.

"So…" said Claire slowly, "What you are saying is that because we had our wedding…" Dave nodded encouragingly, happy that she was coming back from her stupor of shock. "We can now just go down to the city hall and get the-"Claire turned to look out the window, "DAVE, LOOK OUT!" she suddenly screamed.

Dave whipped his head to look out the window and saw, to his shock, that he had drifted into the wrong lane, and was flying directly toward a pair of headlights heading in the opposite direction. Dave slammed on the brakes and flung the steering wheel to the right, just barely avoiding, for the second time this week, a car crash.

The other car pasted harmlessly by the Seville's car and squealed to a stop about ten feet away from where Dave had guided his car into a ditch.

Dave groaned as he looked out of the cracked windowsill. His head hurt, and he knew that he would have some serious bruising in the morning, but he was alright. Dave looked up at Claire, who rubbing her arm with a pained expression on her face, but she gave Dave a shaky smile and the thumbs up sign.

Dave quickly turned his head to see how his sons were doing. Theodore and Simon were looking sleepily up at Dave seeming totally unhurt, but Alvin was slumped over in his seat not moving.

Dave's heart dropped as he saw this, and ignored his other sons as he scrambled to get to his prone sons body. Simon, apparently not noticing Alvin's condition, looked concerned at Dave's expression of terror.

"What happened Dave? What's wrong?" said Simon, forcing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, and why am I soaking wet?" added Theodore, oblivious to Dave's desperate attempt to get to Alvin.

Dave tore off his seatbelt and lunged in the back of the car, ignoring Claire, who was asking him, "Dave, what's wrong?"

All Dave could think as he reached his hand out to grab Alvin was, _All my fault, all my fault. _ Dave scooped out the motionless form of his son with tears in his eyes and murmured, "Oh Alvin." Dave couldn't believe this was happening.

_Not tonight, _thought Dave, _please, just let him be ok…_

That's when Dave noticed Alvin was breathing and his heart was beating, and his heart soared.

It wasn't a shaky irregular breath or a skipping heartbeat either; they were both normal and steady. It was almost as if Alvin was just…

_No way… _thought Dave unbelievingly, _he couldn't have, not through all that! It's just not possible! _Dave turned around as Claire gently touched his shoulder. She had a knowing and slightly mocking smile on her face.

"Dave," she said, "He's sleeping"

Dave was caught between flushing red with embarrassment and kissing Claire full on the lips as he gently put Alvin back into his car seat next to Simon and Theodore, so he compensated by giving the sleeping Alvin a kiss on the forehead.

Ignoring the giggles of Theodore and Simon and the smirk on Claire's face, Dave climbed back into his seat and turned to his wife.

"How could he have slept through that?" he asked, trying to save face.

Claire shrugged, "The same way he can sleep in a bowl of soup." She gestured with her chin to outside. "You should probably go and talk with those poor people out there; they might be wondering if we're all dead."

Dave nodded, still embarrassed over his overreaction to Alvin, opened the door to the car, and stepped outside.

As Dave walked over to the worried married couple that was waiting outside their car, Simon turned to Claire, "So, what happened Claire?

Claire had just finished explaining what happened that led up to the near car crash, when she heard someone running to the car.

She looked up from the big blue eyes of Simon to look out the window, were she saw Dave running all out back to the car, closely followed by a very angry man that she recognized as the driver of the car they just nearly crashed into.

"What happened?" exclaimed Claire as Dave threw himself into the car and slammed the door behind him. Dave quickly glanced up at his wife, then turned his attention to starting up the car, talking as he jammed the keys into the slot.

"Well honey," said Dave, in a strangely calm voice, "Do you remember the night I proposed to you?"

Claire looked taken aback. "Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" Dave got the keys into the slot and started the car, just as the man that was chasing them reached the car and started banging on the door. This caused Claire and Simon to jump in shock and Theodore to give out an involuntary squeal of fright.

"Well," continued Dave calmly as he turned the keys and slammed his foot on the accelerator, "Do you remember what we did to the mayor and his wife?" Dave stole a glance at Claire as the sped out of the ditch at 40 miles per hour.

"Yeah, but how does that app-" Claire stopped short and her face paled as she saw that it was the mayor of L.A. that was angrily chasing them and his wife a few feet back giving them a very rude hand gesture.

"Oh," was all Claire said as Theodore giggled.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--_November 26: 8:23 AM--_

"I don't think so Alvin." Dave said to his son.

"But Dave…" whined Alvin, in a last ditch attempt to get what he wanted.

"No buts Alvin, I made plans with Miss Miller to go out to breakfast with the girls, and the whole family, _and that means you, _is coming too, no matter how many biographies of Jack Nickelson are on _E! _right now!" Dave grinned as he delivered the final blow, "Or, maybe you _can _stay at home, but of course we'll have to take your hat with us…"

Alvin's shoulders slumped as he recognized defeat. "When do we leave..." the chipmunk said with a depressed look on his face.

Dave smiled victoriously, "In ten minutes, talk to Claire to get ready." Alvin sighed and walked out of the kitchen toward the bathroom, where Claire was currently brushing Theodore's fur.

Dave leaned back in the kitchen chair he was sitting in, and said to himself, "I need to show Claire a trick or two that I've learned from raising the boys." He smiled contentedly to himself, then let out a shout as his weight shifted and his chair tipped all the way over, sprawling Dave's body over the kitchen floor.

"I think I'll pass on learning anything from you," said a voice from the bathroom door. Dave looked up, embarrassedly, at Claire who was standing in the hallway with a smirk on her face. Dave grinned sheepishly as she helped him off the ground.

"So, ah, are the boys ready?" said Dave, trying to force the red from his face. Claire looked like she was going to mock Dave further, than decided against it.

"No, I just finished combing Theodore," Theodore himself walked into the room at that time, looking very traumatized, but clean "And I put Simon's sweaters in the wash; they were getting stinky." Simon also walked in the room, wearing one of Alvin's sweaters. Simon was looking doubtfully down at the large yellow A in the middle of his chest.

"Sorry Si, Theodore's sweaters don't fit you." Simon nodded his understanding and leapt onto the countertop.

"And now," continued Claire, "Alvin is giving himself a quick haircut." Dave nodded and looked down at his two sons.

"So, you guys ready to go to the restaurant?" he asked.

"You better believe it; I'm starving," said Theodore, Simon nodded his agreement.

"Me too, I hope Alvin doesn't take too long." Simon glanced into bathroom; where Alvin was humming a nameless tune as he cut the fur on his hear with mini scissors.

"That's good" said Dave as he smiled down at Theodore and Simon, "Because when we get there, I got some great news." Dave looked at Claire, and she smiled.

Suddenly Alvin came storming out of the bathroom. "Ya know Dave?" said Alvin as he hopped up onto the counter, "I'm stuffed, I don't know if I could eat breakfast."

Dave looked down at his son, "Why, did you eat already?" he asked of the young chipmunk.

"Uh…" said Alvin nervously, "Well…"

Dave's eyes narrowed and he stormed over to the refrigerator. He threw open the door and stood there in shock. Last night, the fridge had been stocked full of food and drinks, now, after Alvin Seville had gotten to it, it was completely empty except for some candy wrappers on the bottom.

"Heh-heh…" said Alvin nervously behind Dave. "Wonder who could have done that?"

Dave turned around with a familiar expression on his face. He opened his mouth and cried out, "ALLLLL-VVVVVIN!"

THE END (kinda)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FINAL A/N (also kinda): **Why kinda you might ask?

Well, because I'm writing an epilogue after this (it's going to be the scene in the restaurant for breakfast) and there is going to be a sequel.

Now, I'm debating something in my head, I was wondering, do you guys want me to write the sequel to this story first, or do you want me to write the cartoon based fanfics first? Leave your opinion in your review.

I just want to tell you guys that read but don't review, please, take this final chance to review the whole story. I would love to hear from you.

That's it! It's been a fun ride! Stay tuned for an epilogue and future stories (the epilogue will be released as another chapter, not another story). And for the last time, Cya!

-hallhomestead


	25. Afternote

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Chapter__…hey, there's no more chapter numbers!__This is an A/N! Sorry, no epilogue…_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

Shut up. Yes, I do realize it's been a week (and longer) since I've last updated, but I have excuses. Excuses that I won't bore you with.

Ok, one last thing before we really start off with this thing; there is no epilogue in THIS update. This is, unfortunately, just my Final A/N, and the epilogue will come in a later update (tomorrow or Tuesday). I wanted to update this before you all got tired of waiting for me to put the _COMPLETE _sign next to my story, and I didn't have time to write the Epilogue to go along with it (grrrrr…stupid play…grrrrr) but be expecting it today or tomorrow. Ok, that's it.

Hello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of my (not so) little story that I have thrown together for you. Yeah, I know that there is a very long and intimating A/N after this introductory paragraph, but please, I encourage you to read it seeing as I spend a LOAD of time writing it and planning it out.

Here we go:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In November of 2007, I was looking for some good fanfics of Alvin and the Chipmunks to read, (I had been doing this for a couple weeks now) and by some fate of god, I hadn't come across yet. I had found other fanfic sites of course, but was looking for of a selection of stories. Then a friend gave me the URL to the A&tC section.

I was in heaven.

At the time, there were only about 60 odd stories (by the way, we've more than doubled that number recently; we've got about 140 stories up now), but before that, I had only read about a half dozen fanfics, so this was an amazing find. After reading around ten of the stories that were posted up here, a thought formed in my mind: _What if I wrote a fanfic?_

I quickly dismissed the thought. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to write, but I told myself that no-one read my stories and those that did would hate my story and flame it, so the idea disappeared from my head. Luckily for you guys, a few days later, my family went on a vacation to Virginia and spent four lonesome, empty, and boring days on a farm my Grandpa used to own.

As one could imagine, I had a lot of free time, and I spent most of that time touring the 50-odd acres that my dad technically owned. On this long walks, I thought…and thought and thought and thought. As a matter of fact, I thought so much, I began to think about ideas that I told myself were stupid and dreamt about how cool it would be if they worked.

First I thought about how cool it would be if I could get my hands on a hundred million dollars and buy a small country with it. Next I thought how freaking sweet it would be if I could get my dog to start talking and walking on two feet.

Then I thought about my 'stupid' fanfic idea.

As I thought on one of my many walks throughout the woods surrounding the tiny farmhouse my family was using as a vacation home, I began to think that writing a fanfic about Alvin and the Chipmunks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

As a matter of fact, in the state of total and utter boredom I was in at the time, it sounded like a downright awesome idea. For some reason, the thought of writing a fanfic suddenly sounded like a great idea, and I began to plan out the plot to my story…

Now, after you all are thoroughly bored by my long anecdote, let's review things here. Remember that story that I'm planning out in the paragraph above? Yeah, that's not the story your reading right now. You see, in November of 2007, the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks hadn't been released yet, and I hadn't even seen any of the advertisements for it yet. The story (ies) that I planned in Virginia not so long ago, are in fact the 3 stories that I'm writing after I'm done with this one, the cartoon based ones.

Ok, let's fast forward a month. I had gotten back from Virginia about 3 weeks ago, and hadn't even started my fanfic yet. I was totally busy doing a play at school, and planning for things I wanted to do this summer and I hadn't found the time.

Now, one of these days in December, I was sitting in my room, doing homework, and my mom burst into my room. I looked up at her and said quite plainly "What?" and she (also quite plainly mind you) said:

"We're going to see the new Alvin and the Chipmunks movie wanna come?"

I looked at my mom dumbly. I had no idea there was a Chipmunk's movie coming out (I don't watch all that much TV), but I was thrilled. I blinked, looked up at my mom, and nodded my head vigorously.

To make a long story short, I returned home from the movie's with a determined look on my face. I _was _going to write my fanfic, and I _was _going to finish it, no matter how badly my grades suffered, or how angry my drama teacher got at me for skipping practices. I was going to do this thing.

I debated over writing my cartoon stories that I came up with over the summer first, or coming up with an idea for the new movie and writing about that, and my conforming side won over. Writing about the CGI Chipmunks while they were popular would give me some fans that might read my following cartoon stories. I thought that I would write a 10 chapter story, and be done with it.

Boy was I wrong.

After I had written the first chapter and posted it (I still think it is horrible, by the way) the reviews started as trickle and soon turned into a flood, reaching a climax of 9 reviews for chapter 6 and a total of 274 hits (as of 4/4/08).

I was dumbfounded. I thought that this would be my crappy first story that would be the groundwork for my more skilled works in the future, but that all changed after I reached chapter 10. I was about to leave on a high note, and end the story there, but then one day as I was taking a shower, I thought to myself, "There is so much more of this story that I can tell," I got out of the shower and went downstairs (after putting some clothes on of course! : P) and began to write down ideas for chapters 11-20.

The rest is history. You know the story, and if you really want to get the full picture of my ups and downs in writing this thing, then reread my A/Ns. Two more things: the numbers and the thanks.

First, the numbers: (as of 4/6/08, obviously not including this chapter and the epilogue)

Total:

Reviews: 137 (most of any Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic as of 4/6/08…Why yes, I do like to brag)

Hits: 4699

Chapters: 24

Words: 62262

Chap. # # of words # of reviewsHits

1

2981

5

1518

2

2491

6

274

3

3526

4

237

4

2564

6

226

5

3271

8

237

6

2620

9

267

7

3722

6

210

8

4217

3

196

9

3128

6

204

10

3867

6

149

11

539

6

93

12

3032

6

131

13

4765

7

98

14

1962

5

81

15

2098

5

76

16

2302

6

101

17

2287

5

115

18

2002

7

80

19

2128

7

88

20

1835

5

92

21

492

2

59

22

1609

6

61

23

2440

5

59

24

2384

6

47

That was sure thrilling, huh guys? (That's called 'sarcasm' kids!) I thought that there might be a chance that someone would find that sorta interesting.

Now onto the thanks:

Diana26.5: You were my first reviewer, and you inspired me to keep going on with my story. One of my fav reviewers too.

Total Reviews: 24 (yup, that's all of 'em!)

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: You reviewed all my chapters up to like, 18ish. One of my earliest and fav reviewers.

Total Reviews: sigh look above.

DiceRox09: How do you do it? Seriously, on every single Chipmunk fanfic that I've ever read, you have ALWAYS left a review. That's truly amazing, and I think you deserve a reward.

Total Reviews: 21 (I may have counted wrong).

Chipmunklover(s): Another one of my favorite reviewers, I think that my promising to review every chapter of your story in exchange for reviewing mine was a good plan. Not as many reviews, but the ones you gave me were always VERY long and fun to read.

Total Reviews: 14

Mpkio2: Didn't think I was going to put you in, did ya? Mpkio2 here (as I'm constantly reminded) reviewed EVERY chapter. Good job!

Reviews: Geez! Can't you read?

I know a lot more of you reviewed and I want to thank you as well, but if I'm going to publish this in a reasonable amount of time, I'm going to have to sum it up.

Thanks to: Lord Narf, rsh13, CrazyCartoonGirl, clemsonroxs23X18, Chaipmunkfan (ha-ha! Wrong spelling dude!), Nicend, NikChick11, ilovedachipmunks, Charismaticbreeze, Doll Girl, I'm a PureEvil, Brittany Seville formely GOA, BananaRamama, Soulreaper46, Grave Bells, and finally hallhomestead (yes, I did actually review my own story…once)

Sorry I didn't put the amount of reviews for each person, but the sheer amount of reviews that I got would make that pretty impractical.

Finally! Done! Onto the final chapter of _Alvin and the Chipmunks II _(I will finish it soon don't worry). But first, I just want to thank each and every person that ever read this story, because without you, I would have ended this story at chapter one. You guys are what make it happen.

Seriously, thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, sorry that I didn't have the time to type up the epilogue, but I honestly am being beaten for my time, so…suck it up.

Ok people, I still expect a decent amount of reviews, or…or I'll…cry! Yeah, that's it! I'll burst into tears and you guys will feel really bad! Do you want that on your conscience? I hope not.

Cya!

-hallhomestead


	26. EpilogueNovember 26: 9:12 AM

Alvin and the Chipmunks II

_Epilogue__; November 2__6__: __9:1__2 __A__M_

_by hallhomestead_

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in this story (The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss. Miller, etc,). This story made NO profit.

**A/N:** This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (as a matter of fact, this is my first fanfic ever) and it is 100 percent new movie (the CGI one).

As promised, here is the update, prompt on Monday! What do you say? It isn't Monday? Oh…well…I could have sworn…oh well. Here we go, the final installment of my little story. No, really this is the last chapter I'm writing for this story.

Ok, seriously! This IS the last chapter of the _Alvin and the Chipmunks II _saga. No "kindas" or anything about it…really. Look at the heading for the story; it says "complete". We're done. Finished. Over.

I know I've posted the "LAST" chapter about a dozen times, (as you all know, I had originally planned to end this story ten chapters ago) but this is the real deal. After this, it is over.

Of course, it isn't really over. (Hahaha! You should see the look on your face) No, I'm not a _total _liar. (Seriously, the look on your face is too funny), and those little paragraphs above this one aren't just blowing hot air, (really, I can't write with you looking at me with such a funny face) because _this _story is done.

But I do have some good news.

Yeah, I did just save a bunch of money of switching my car insurance, but I also got some even better news for you guys; I'll be starting _Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 _as soon as I finish writing this epilogue.

Now, to reassure those of you that wanted for me to write my cartoon fanfics first (if there are any of you out there, you didn't make yourselves or your opinions know when asked for them) I will be, as usual, writing cartoon fanfics for holidays, but I will also be writing down some longer stories in between chapters for _Alvin and the Chipmunks 3_ (the ones I came up with in Virginia) that I will be posting.

Ok, enough blabbing, onto the epilogue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ian sighed as he sat down next to the still nameless Englishman.

Ian looked at the man for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something. When the old man remained silent, Ian scratched his chin and looked around the café they were sitting in.

The tiny coffeehouse was almost empty, except for two businessmen sitting across the room from them, arguing over an article in the newspaper, and the teenage cashier, who was looking quite bored. Ian also took note of a sharply dressed man wearing a suit who was sipping his coffee in the corner. This man kept his eyes on his drink, but constantly stroked his goatee

Ian glanced down at the menu that was placed in front of him, and quickly decided to have the French toast. Ian wasn't sure why this strange old man showed such an interest in him, but he did know that he could help him get revenge on Dave Seville, and perhaps gain back the living wealth that had escaped him once before; The Chipmunks.

Ian boiled on the inside as he looked out the window. He wondered if the old man had picked this place to eat just to torture him, seeing as the JETT Records building was right across the street from this dingy old diner.

_He probably did pick this place just to get inside my skin, _thought Ian as he glanced back down at his menu; _he looks the type that would do something this sick._

Ian looked up again at creepy old man and he seethed with anger at what he saw. The old man was wearing a self-satisfied smirk on his face and seemed to be enjoying every moment of Ian's internal raging.

Ian's hands clenched around the edge of the table as his face turned red with anger. _Everything I had worked for my entire life, snatched away by three talking rodents and a dirt poor hippie. Then, just to keep up public relations after the botched Chipmunk concert, my own company, JETT records, fired me! My own company! They even supported the idea for a restraining order against the Sevilles! So what if my next project, the Singing Squirrels didn't turn out all that well, I was still a valuable asset!_

Ian's face got redder and redder as he recounted each one of these embarrassing aspects of his fall from grace. Finally, the Englishman decided to end his pain.

"So," said the smirking man, "What are you getting for breakfast?" Ian, who was expecting an apology, stood up, and bent down to speak into the old man's ear.

Instead of being intimated by the steady stream of cruses and threats as Ian had wanted, the old man seemed to get more amused by the second by Ian's angry speech. Finally, the old man pushed Ian away from his ear, and said; "Enough"

The creepy man opened his mouth with a barely concealed grin, apparently to further his humiliation of the pathetic man, but was stopped short of what he saw out the window over Ian's shoulder.

"Well that's an interesting twist," murmured the old man as he pushed Ian back into his seat. He turned to the former music producer, "Listen, I want you to go to the bathroom right now and to not come out until I tell you. There are a few people I think you might know coming into this restaurant right now, and I think they would be less than pleased to see you here. Go"

Ian, forgetting his anger to his curious side, whipped his head around and stared open-mouthed as Dave Seville pulled up to the parking lot with a car filled with six chipmunks and three adults. The Englishman nudged Ian to stir him from his stupor.

"Go!" the old man hissed, and Ian bolted from his seat to head to the men's bathroom.

The old man leaned back in his seat with a radiant, yet oddly disturbing grin on his face. He pulled his hat over his face, so Dave Seville's new wife wouldn't recognize him, and waited for the family to get out of the car.

Meanwhile, the man in the corner with the goatee got up and walked over to the Englishman. They both exchanged a meaningful glance, and returned their attention to the family outside.

The old man was happy that this particular member of his old gang had decided to come all the way to L.A. to check out this crazy idea that the old man had about talking Chipmunks.

The man with the goatee, whose nick-name was Danny Swift, looked back at the old man and whispered, "Is this it, boss?"

The Englishman knew that Danny meant two things; one, that this was the family that would make them all filthy rich, and two; this was the beginning of a long road ahead of them all.

"It sure is Danny. The only thing left to do is to watch, and let the pieces fall into place…oh, and of course I have to come up with a nick-name for this operation." The old man smiled to himself.

Danny grinned at his boss, "How does…The Mad Hatter sound?" Danny let the old man think for a moment and he returned his attention to the family, who was approaching the door.

"You know Danny, I like it," said the Mad Hatter, "And now with that taken care of," the Hatter continued, watching as Alvin Seville pushed with all his tiny might to open the door for his family, "Let the games begin."

The old man chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is it: **I'm sorry if this chapter was too short or too…crappy for your liking. It's just that I've been keeping you guys waiting for this last update for far to long, and it just isn't fair to you. I'm also dead tired (I was at a party last night…and many other nights) and am too lazy to proofread and continue on.

Anyway, on a brighter note, I will be starting the sequel ASAP, but don't be expecting it too soon. I'm not setting deadlines for myself, or I'll get stressed. I be seeing you guys next then.

One last thing, sorry for all the typos. As I said, I NEED to get some sleep, so no proofreading for me.

Don't forget to review this one final time for me. Cya!

-hallhomestead


	27. The Final Ending

**The Final Ending of **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks II**_

_**By hallhomestead**_

**A/N: During the course of writing this story six months ago, I had couple times when the load of work ahead of me got to my head.**

**During these times, I would think to myself, "Why are you doing this? Why are you spending three hours a day writing this story, when you could be out there playing football with your friends, or going to the movies, or playing video games at my best buddy's house? Why?"**

**I know I've told you guys this more times then I care to recount, but…it was because of you reviewers.**

**During those times when I was on the verge of quitting, I would sit down at my computer in a depressed state, and check my e-mail before I went onto myspace.**

**That's when it would happen.**

**I would see a e-mail in my e-mail box that said, "FF-Review Alert". That's when my heart would stop, and I'd see that I, the small, little author that I am, was making a story that people actually **_**liked. **_

**Even after I gave writing fanfics up 'forever', people **_**still **_**read my story (I got an average of 200 hits every month according to my traffic). I love this story for that, and I love it for the wonderful feeling of freedom it gave me. I loved writing this story, but during the times that I doubted myself, it was you guys that saved me from giving up halfway through.**

**So, in a way, it was you guys, you reviewers that took the time to give me your thoughts, that finished this story. It was you that propelled me to keep going, and it was you that lifted me up when I was down.**

**For that, I thank you with all my heart.**

**Now then, I hope that you enjoy this rewrite of my story, and I implore to one thing for not just me, but for all authors you read here on fanfic.**

**You guessed it; Review.**

**It doesn't take much effort, and it means the world to us.**

**And on that note, I end this story, not just sorta, not just kinda, but forever. The chapter of this part of my life as an author is closed, and I now open a new one…**

**Be on the lookout for my new short stories and one-shots on the "Alvin and the chipmunks" page here on or on my author page. And certainly be looking for the sequel to this story, the first chapter of which will be up very soon.**

**I love you all, and I guess there is only one more thing to say…**

**Cya!**

**-hallhomestead**


End file.
